Letting Go
by Wonder42
Summary: Juliet Rubin, now going by Katheryn Brooks, once never had a care in the world. Until her thirteenth birthday. She lost her parents, her home, and was stripped of her pride and dignity. Now, she's forever haunted by that day. She was living on the streets, until one fateful day when she meets Ciel Phantomhive. Can they learn to let go of hatred, and replace it with love, together?
1. A Fateful Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji!**

**But I DO own my OC! **

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I sighed inwardly as I grabbed my shawl off the peg it was resting on in the shop. I took one last look around, to make sure everything was in its' place. The shelf full of stuffed bears held five colored bears; two black, two brown, and one white, each with a different colored ribbon around its neck. I recalled only selling two today, and we started with seven. '_That's good._' I thought to myself, '_None of those were stolen._' Along the window were several dolls sitting upright on a wooden shelf, one with a blue dress and black hair, one with a pink dress and yellow hair, one with a green dress and orange hair, and one with a white dress with black hair. We sold none, and all were accounted for. I continued this with all of the items in the small toy shop that I was working at, and, thankfully, nothing was missing.

I threw my shawl over my shoulders with a flourish and buttoned the single, round, golden button along the hemline of my hood. I went to the back of the shop to inform my boss that I was going home for the night and everything was accounted for.

"Thank you, Katheryn, for all of the hard work you do around here." he said, handing me a small pouch. The contents clinked when the pouch moved. "Here's your pay for the week." I precariously took the pouch from his large, outstretched hand and thanked him gratefully. I felt a bit of guilt rising in my chest for having to lie to him about my identity; my real name was Juliet, but with the situation I was in, I couldn't let a single soul match that name with my face right now.

I walked out of the shop, and the little bell above the door jingled with a light, airy sound when the door opened. The door slowly shut behind me, and I looked around into the dark night. Small shops lined the streets, and lamp posts helped to illuminate the darkness. I gently placed the small pouch of money into the concealed pocket of my dark blue, long dress. I threw my hood over my golden, waist-length hair and stuck to the shadows, my black-as-night shawl helping to hide me from the light of the moon and lamps.

I crept along the wall for a few blocks, hardly making a sound. When I found the correct alleyway, I gracefully, and quickly, slinked in and let darkness completely overcome me. I used my hand to find my way along the wall, and when it came to a corner, I turned with it and sunk down low to the ground, unable to be seen. The cool air of the night felt good on my warm skin. I laid my head back against the wall, and closed my eyes, wishing for sleep. I thought about the past couple of months I had been through.

Just a mere two months ago, it was the day before my thirteenth birthday, and I was in my mansion, with my mother and father. The memories come flooding back to me, and under my eyelids, I feel my eyes watering up. Now, look where I am. I'm homeless, poor, and orphaned. I lightly slapped myself on the cheek, making a small sound of skin hitting skin, to help rid myself of these thoughts. The next thing I knew, I was sound asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I awoke to light shining through my eyelids. I awoke to the sound of people talking, hooves and shoes clicking against the hard ground, bells, and doors opening and closing. I awoke to the smell of freshly cooked food, good food, to be exact. Expensive food that I couldn't afford to buy. I opened my eyes to be met with a brick wall a few feet away.

I stretched my arms out wide and took a deep breath in, as deep as my corset would allow me to breathe. I stretched my legs and bent my knees as far as they would go, and arched my back to get my muscles unstiff from sitting on the cold, hard ground in the same position all throughout the long, lonely night. I carefully stood from my seat and brushed off my dress and shawl, bringing the hood down from my head. The shop was closed, so I had the day for myself.

I brushed my wavy, slightly tangled hair with my fingers, and smoothed my skirts. I wasn't very hungry, probably from not burning many calories, so I decided to skip breakfast. I had a horrible sweet tooth, so I was craving candy. I decided that I would go to the candy shop not too far from where I was and I would get myself a little something for it.

I walked around the corner and down the alley, to be met with sunlight, ray after ray of it, shining through the opening of brick. I sheilded my unusual-colored eyes, waiting for them to get used to the sudden change in brightness. When I stepped out of the alleyway, I saw quite a few carriages going down the street, most looking very noble-like. I manuvered my way into the flow of people walking down the street, and headed towards the candy shop.

When I reached it, a little girl and a woman, whom I assumed to be the girl's mother, were just walking out. The little girl then said in a high voice, "Thank you mommy, for talking me to the candy store!" she said as she licked a stick candy in her hand.

"It's one of your birthday presents, darling!" said the mother, beaming down at her daughter proudly. "There's more suprises waiting for us at home!"

"Even daddy?" asked the little girl quizitavely.

"Even daddy." said the mother, smiling softly at the mention of the girl's father. I assumed he was always busy at work, like my father. But he had always managed to find time to spend with me almost every day. I smiled weakly at the thought of my father, and my eyes became glassy. I pushed the memories forming in my mind aside and stepped into the candy shop after watching the mother and daughter walk off.

I stepped in to smell candy, lots of it. Almost everything from candy sticks to small wrapped candies filled the shelves, waiting to be devoured by a hungry child. I made my way to the shelf I always went to; the Funtom Company candies, the children's toy and candy company that I just happened to work for, down the street a few blocks. I picked up my favorite candy, a small candy wrapped in pink with an 'F' stamped onto the wrapping. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my pouch of the little money I had, and pulled out a single coin; these candies were the cheapest the Funtom Company sold, and were my favorite, lucky for me. I placed the tiny pouch back into my pocket and made my way over to the counter to pay for it.

"Well hello there, little lady." said the kind older man at the counter, whom I had seen many times when coming to this shop. He had snow-white hair that poofs up a little at the top, and a clean, shaved face. "Here for some more of that Funtom candy?" he asked, arching an eyebrow and grinning slightly.

"You know it!" I said, placing my candy on the counter and handing him the coin. He took the coin from me and put it in the box he used to keep profits in.

"Enjoy." he said as I picked up my purchase.

"I will," I said, making my way towards the door, "and thank you!"

"Any time, Katheryn!" he said as he waved goodbye, which I returned. I stepped back out into the crisp morning air. I walked a few steps down the sidewalk and stopped to lean against the building. I opened the candy wrapper and popped the candy in my mouth. Sweetness overcame my tasebuds as it had already started to melt in my mouth. I threw the wrapper in a wastebin and continued down the side of the road aimlessly as people and carriages passed by me. After a few moments, the candy had dissolved in my mouth, leaving a sweet aftertaste.

I continued to wander the streets, when, out of nowhere, a hand stuck out of an alleyway and grabbed me by my waist and pulled me in. I tried to scream, but another hand covered my mouth before I could. I kicked and thrashed, trying to hit something, but my legs only found air. I screamed into the hand covering my mouth, fear rising in my throat. I bit down hard on the hand, and I heard a yelp, and the hand covering my mouth was pulled back, and I started to scream.

"Help me! Someone help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then I noticed it was two men that had grabbed me, one with dark brown hair and a cap on, holding his hand, apparently the one I bit, and another with light brown hair with his arms around my waist, both very tall and towering over me.

"What the-" the one still holding me said in a gruff voice. He grabbed a piece of cloth from the other man very quickly and managed to wrap it around my mouth. "Shut the bloddy hell up, before we gotta hurt you." he said slyly. "And you!" he said, looking over his shoulder at the other man, whom was still holding his hand. "You had better be thankful I'm not gonna tell the big man about this, or you'd be his next meal." he said, gritting his teeth.

"So sorry, but she bit me, Mark! She bit me! Look at here!" he said, holding out his hand for him to see.

"I can't see bloody nothin' in this alley, you fool!" said the one the other had called Mark. I decided I had enough. I reeled my boot back and kicked Mark as hard as I could in the leg with my boot, making him scream in pain. He released me to tend to his injured shin, and that's when I took off running. I tore the cloth away from my mouth and ran out of the alley at an incredible speed.

"Don't let her get away!" screamed one of them, and I looked over my shoulkder to see them charging out of the alley, Mark limping slightly. I weaved my way through the crowd and ran, never stopping. I could still hear the two sets of running footsteps behind me.

"Come on, you idiot! You're faster, and your leg ain't injured, now run!" I heard one of them yell. I tried to make it through the crowd faster, but to avoid hitting someone I could go no faster. '_I will not go back!_' my mind screamed, '_I will not!_'

"Hey!" I heard someone yell.

"Watch it!" I heard another voice scream behind me.

"Stop right now you bloodly girl, before I gotta hurt you!" I heard one of my kidnappers yell, but I refused to stop. I then heard a gunshot, and several people screaming and running in all directions. I felt something wizz right past my head, but I ignored it and kept running, somehow faster than before, with my gold-colored hair, dress, and shawl flying in the wind behind me.

I rounded the corner and continiued on, and when I came to another corner, I decided to go straight forwards, towards the shop I work at. I didn't look as I crossed the street, and I heard someone yell "Watch out!" I skidded to a stop, hearing hooves against the pavement, and turned in the direction of the voice.

I saw a man in a black cloak, with black hair and pale skin. I took a step back, but that was all I could do before I froze in hear. The man pulled tightly on the reins, in an effort to stop the horses. They came right up in from of me, and reared back on their back hooves. One of the hooves hit me in my left side. Pain coarsed through my body as I was sent backwards, and I somehow tunred and almost landed on my face, but my arms, thankfully, interveined. I lay there on the cobblestone street, barely moving, still frozen with fear. My vision started to blur, as my eyes were closing. I heard a carriage door slam open.

"Sebastian," said a boy's voice. I figured it was a boy's because it was to low to be a girl's, get too high to be a man's. "what-" he cut off, and I assumed he saw me, laying on the ground in front of the carriage. "Did you hit her?" he screamed in rage.

"My Lord," replied a cool, rich baritone voice. "I am ever so sorry for my foolishness."

"Bring her back to the mansion, at once!" was the last thing I heard before slipping into unconsciousness.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Ciel's POV **

I sat in the carriage, staring down at my family ring, at the beautiful blue stone encrusted in it. Sebastian and I just solved a case, and we were heading back to the manor. I ripped my gaze from the ring on my thumb and peered out the window at the people we were passing.

Out of nowhere, the carriage jolted, sending me to the floor, and my top hat off my head. I was enraged. '_What does that damned demon think he's doing?_' my mind screamed. I grabbed my hat from the floor and placed it on my head once again, I stood up as tall as I could in the carriage and threw open the door, and stepped down from the carriage. I stomped over towards Sebastian, who was standing in the street for who-knows-what reason.

"Sebastian," I started to snap at him, but when I was beside him and saw what he was standing in front of, my eyes went wide with horror and shock. There was a girl sprawled out on the cobblestone, barely breathing. She had beautiful golden locks spraying in all directions from her head, a black shawl around her neck, a dark blue, long dress the color of my eye, and black boots. By the way she was sprawled on the ground it was safe to guess Sebastian his her with the carriage.

"Did you hit her?" I screamed at him, very upset about _my_ butler, a _Phantomhive _buter, and also a demon, hitting an innocent girl with the carriage.

"My Lord," he said, placing a hand on his chest and bowing before me, "I am ever so sorry for my foolishness." he bowed his head low, eyes to the ground. I clenched my gloved fists, anger filling my body. I just hoped that the press didn't hear about this.

"Bring her back to the mansion, at once!" I snapped, pointing towards the fallen girl, whom, thankfully, was still breathing lighty.

Sebastian stood and said smoothy, "Yes, my Lord." he picked the girl up gingerly, her head laying against his chest. It was now that I could see her pale, beautiful skin, her face twisted slightly in pain. I watched as Sebastian ever-so-carefully placed her in the carriage, and stood outside of the carriage door, ready to assist me. I walked to the door, and he extended his hand to help me up, but I brushed past it, still angry, and sat back down in my seat. Sebastian sighed slightly and shut the door, and we were moving again.

I looked at the girl laying on the cushion across from me. Her wavy hair and cloak served as a pillow for her head as her hands lay on her stomach, and her body moved with every twist and turn we took. She almost slid off of the seat, but, without realizing it, I leaned forward and caught her before her body could take any more damage.

I sighed inwardly as I lifted her head up and sat where her head one was, resting her head on my lap. I wrapped one arm over her stomach and placed my hand on her waist, to keep her from falling, and kept the other hand gently behind the top of her head.

I stared down at her face, her long lashes, her light skin, her red lips, I averted my eyes from the girl and looked out the window, at the passing trees and grass. We were in the country now, closer to the manor. '_Why am I so mesmorized by a simple girl?_' I asked myself, '_What is wrong with me?_'

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Well, there's chapter one! Hope you liked it! What's up with Katheryn? What does she mean by she "won't go back"? Well, you're gonna have to keep reading to find out!**

**Ciel's already finding Katheryn attractive. . . * wink, wink * Haha.**

**Sebastian actually screwed up and nearly ran over someone! What's got HIM so distracted? I'll let you decide on that. . . **

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Go check out my other fanfiction about Ouran Highschool!**

**Remember to read, review, favorite, and follow!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Byeeeeeeeeeee! :) **


	2. Meeting a Demon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

**But I DO own Juliet (Katheryn)!**

**Thanks to FatallyVenomous for the review! And I cracked up when I read it XD**

**Also, thanks for following this story, Nube2013!**

**Here's the second chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I awoke to find pain in my left side. I cringed slightly from the pain. I arched my back a little to stretch, stupiditily forgetting about my sore side, and only making it hurt more. I gently dropped back down onto the matress I'm laying on. '_Wait, a matress?_' I ask myself, slowly opening my eyes.

When I opened them, I was shocked to find a midnight blue sheet hanging on four bedposts above me. I was also surprised to find myself in a nightgown. I turned my head slightly, and I saw a door on the other side of the room, along with a small table next to the bed, with a pitcher of water and bandages on it. On the far side of the room, across fom my bed, was a vanity and chair both made of dark and polished wood. The chair had my shawl and dress folded neatly and resting on the back of it. Beside that was a large wardrobe made of the same type of wood. On the other side of me was a tall window with curtians drawn, letting in the afternoon sun. The curtians reached from nearly the ceiling and daintily touched the floor, matching the bed curtians in color. Resting a few feet away from the window was a matching chair. The whole room had white walls and and navy blue carpet, and it went well with the furniture in the room. I lay back and stared at the bed curtians above me. '_What am I doing here? How did I get here?_' I asked myself.

The sound of a doorknob turning made me jolt slightly with suprise. I turned my head to see who was entering the room. The man who came in was very tall, with jet black hair and fringes, some of which he had tucked behind his ears. His eyes were narrow and a mysterious rusty-red color, and he had pale skin. He was wearing a white button-up shirt with a black tie, maroon-colored vest, and a long, black tail coat with a pocket watch chain. He also wore long black pants and shiny black shoes. He was carrying a pitcher of water. I immediately felt something odd about him, though I could not place what or why.

"Ah, so you are awake, my lady." he said, giving me a small smile when he noticed me. I recognized the voice, and his face. He was the one driving that carriage that hit me! Memories flood back to me in waves as I recall the event that led to an aching body.

"Where am I?" I asked him tentitavely.

"You are at the Phantomive manor." he stated, replacing the pitcher on the small table beside the bed with the one he brought in. '_Phantomhive? That name sounds familiar._'

"How did I get here?" I asked, running a hand through my hair out of nervousness.

"Well, my lady. First, let me give you my sinceirest apologies." with that he placed a hand on his chest and bowed low.

"What for?" I asked, eyeing him with confusion.

"It appears that one of the horses driving my master's carriage kicked you, giving you a terribly bruised and sore side. I do hope you can forgive me." with that he straightened up and locked eyes with me. "My master, Earl Phantomhive, ordered me to bring you here and tend to your injuries. You are welcome to stay here as long as you need."

"It's quite alright, sir. Accidents happen." I said, smiling smally at him. "And thank you ever so much for bringing me here, I greatly appreciate it." '_I appreciate it because those two madmen can't find me here._' I thought to myself. '_Well, at least for now. . ._' "Would you be so kind as to tell me your name?" I asked.

"I apologize for not telling you sooner my lady. My name is Sebastian Michaelis." he said, giving a slight curl of his lips at the corners.

"It's very nice to meet you, Sebastian," I said sweetly, giving a sweet smile. My parents had always taught me to use my manners with everyone, noble and servant alike. Back in my old life, we always treated our servants with respect and didn't ask too much of them. "my name is Katheryn Brooks." I lied.

"It is very nice to meet you as well, Miss Katheryn." he said, bowing. "How are you feeling?" he asked, slight concern on his face.

"Well, I don't feel too bad, my left side is a bit sore, and I have a slight headache is all." I said, running a hand up my injury while saying this.

"Miss Katheryn, you are a very lucky young woman for only having a sore side when you were kicked by a horse. I feared the worst when I saw you sprawled out on the ground like that." he averted his eyes from mine at the last part. '_He's right. It truly is a miricale that I only got away with a simple bruise and sore muscles._'

"Yes, I suppose I am lucky, this time at least. And, don't feel too bad, I'm alright." I said, smiling for him to show that I was alright. He gave a small smile back.

"If you insist, my lady. Now, if you will excuse me, I must report back to my master." he said, bowing before me.

"Of course." I said simply, watching him leave out of the room.

After he shut the door, I carefully lifted the sheets from my body and sat up. I was shocked to find that the pain wasn't very bad at all, and I could bear it without cringing. Well, as long as I didn't try to stretch my limbs it would be alright. I stood and walked over to the vanity, the cool carpet feeling good between my toes. I saw that under the vanity rested my black boots. I looked down at the vanity table top to see my small money pouch and the black wrist gloves I had left in my dress pocket. I opened the pouch and counted the money, all was still there, thankfully.

After making sure I had all of my things, I went back over to the bed and got under the covers. I rested my head on the pillow and turned onto my good side. I closed my eyes, and almost immediately, I fell sound asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Ciel's POV **

I was sitting in my study, reading over a bunch of boring papers, when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said casually. The door opened to reveal Sebastian, and he slid into the room and shut the door carefully and quietly behind him. "Well?" I asked. He knew what I was talking about, so I waited for an answer.

"She was awake when I went in, and she said she doesn't feel too bad, she has a slight headache and her left side only hurts a little. She said her name was Katheryn Brooks." Sebastian answered, standing striaght and keeping his hands glued to his sides. '_Katheryn, huh? Well, I'm just glad she wasn't hurt too badly._' I thought to myself. '_It would be horrible if she was badly injured and the press found out. . ._'

"Very well, then." I said, "I said it once but I'll say it again; be sure to show her true Phantomhive hospitality. Also, inform the servants about her. Give her a tour, and ask her to attend dinner with me, if she's feeling well enough to." I ordered him.

"Yes, my Lord." he stated, bowing and leaving the room. After the door shut behind him, I sighed and tunred around in my chair to face the window.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**So sorry this chapter is so short! It was supposed to be a lot longer, but when I was nearing the end, I realized I had waaaaaay too many pages written. And the way I had written it so far, this was the best place to cut it off. Sorry, again! So, the next chapter will be up soon, and I promise it will be MUCH longer than this one. **

**Remember to read, review, follow, and favorite! **

**Go check out my other fanfiction on Ouran Highschool Host Club!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Byeeeeeeeeeee! :)**


	3. The Phantomhive Mansion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji!**

**But I DO own Juliet (Katheryn)!**

**Here's the third chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy! **

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I awoke, yet again, after a few-miniute nap. But, this time when I woke, the door was just opening to reveal Sebastian yet again.

"I'm terribly sorry, my lady. Did I wake you?" he asked as he stepped inside and shut the door.

"No, it's quite alright." I said, turning over onto my back carefully and turning my head to face him.

"My master requests that I give you a tour of the manor, and he also requests that you join him for dinner, if of course you feel well enough to." he said, bowing slightly.

"Oh, yes. I think I feel up to it." I asnwered, gently touching my bruise with my fingertips. Sebastian smiled gently at me.

"In that case, I shall leave you to let you dress. There are a variety of dresses in that wardrobe," he said, gesturing towards the grand piece of furniture. "you may choose one and wear it. Will you be requiring any assistiance? We have a maid here that could help you, if you need it."

"Oh, that's alright." I said, carefully sitting up, "I can manage on my own." I gave him a small smile.

"Of course." Sebastian said as he bowed low and turned to the door. "I will be back in a few moments to retrieve you. Please wait here for me, my lady." he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, after giving me another small smile.

Once the door had closed, I got up and carefully removed my nightgown and peered down at my side. My corset had been removed, leaving me to better see my bruise. It was about the size of a horse's hoove, and it was dark purple. I lightly touched it, cringing slightly at the small jolt of pain that was sent through my body. I laid the nightgown out on the bed and went to the wardrobe.

When I opened it, my eyes were met with so many colors, colors I hadn't worn in a few months, because I had been stuck wearing my dark, depressing blue dress the whole time. I stared hungrilly at all of the greens, reds, purples, yellows, pinks, and bright blues of women's dresses. I finally decided on a hunter green dress that nearly touched the floor, made with barely noticable vertical lines through it. With it a square neckline and sleeves that reached my wrists and, with white lace attached to the ends of them. I also noticed that my corset was inside the wardrobe, and I was thankful that it wasn't left out in the open.

I put on my clothes, with some difficutly, and my boots, then looked into the mirror. The dress looked quite good on me, and it hugged my waist and hips gently. But, my hair was a matted mess. I used my fingertips to brush it out, and I laid some over my shoulders and kept some trailing down my back.

I looked at my eyes; my very unusual eyes. My eyes were ocean blue, for the most part. Around my pupil was a golden ring, with lines of it shooting out and mixing with the blue, like golden rays of sunshine. My eyes were peircing, and no one I had ever seen had eyes anything like mine, except for my mother.

She had the exact same eyes that I do now. In fact, our eyes were really the only thing we had in common physically. My father and I looked, and were exactly like each other, save for our eyes. We had the same hair color, same nose, same fair skin, same smile. . . My mind trailed off as I thought about them, my parents, and how horrible their last few hours on earth were. I saw my eyes get glassy with tears, and I pressed the heels of my hands to my eyes, as if to push them away.

I heard a knock on the door, and I assumed it was Sebastian.

"Come in." I said, putting my hands down and standing behind the chair. Sebastian opened the door and stood in the doorway, smiling softly.

"Are you ready, Miss Katheryn?" he asked.

"Yes, Sebastian." I said as I smiled back and walked over towards him.

"Let us be off then," he said as he stepped back into the hallway, keeping his hand on the doorknob, gesturing for me to go ahead. I stepped out into the hallway and Sebastian closed the door after me. I looked down the long hallway we were in. to my left I could see a few more doors and the end of the hall. To my right I could see one more door and where the hallway turns, leading to another part of the mansion.

"Down that way," said Sebastian as he pointed towards my left, "are two guest bedrooms and two bathing rooms." I nodded slightly for him to continiue. "And to your right, is a bathing room also." he stepped forward and stood at the corner to my right. "Now, if you will follow me this way,"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Through this door is the library." said Sebastian as he opened the door for me. What I saw in front of me made me gasp with suprise. There was shelf after shelf of books! I absolutly loved to read, but never got the time or money to buy a book anymore. I stepped inside, taking in my surroundings. Grand bookcases lined the walls, filled with hundreds of old-looking, dusty books that I would be more than happy to read. There were a few chairs and tables against one wall, to sit down and read there was my guess. I eyed the books with wide-eyes.

"I take it you like books." said Sebastian, with an amused grin on his face.

"No, I love books!" I said as I threw my arms into the air over dramatically and giggled. "This room is huge!" I exclaimed as I made my way over to a bookshelf and picked up a random, dusty old book and flipped to a random page.

"These bookshelves are filled with books that have been collected by the Phantomhive head year after year," said Sebastian, looking around himself as if seeing it for the first time. I placed the book back in it's proper place and walked towards Sebastian.

"Let's continue, shall we?" I asked as I stepped out of the library, Sebastian following suit. Sebastian pointed to the door across from the library.

"That is the master's study, he is currently tending to business in there, so I'm afriad I can't show it to you today." he said.

"Oh, that's alright, I understand." I said as I followed him further into the depths of the Phantomhive Manor.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

We were now downstairs, on the first floor of the manor. Sebastian then said, "In here is the lounge," he opened the door and I stepped inside. There was a bookcase with only a few books on it, several storage cabinets, and a few sofas and chairs spread throughout the room. Huge windows lined the back wall, the drapes pulled back, letting the sun shine several rays through into the brilliant room.

On one of the chairs sat a very short, old-looking man with a monocole on his right eye, and he was holding a Japanese-looking tea cup. He said "Ho,ho,ho!" when we walked in. I arched an eyebrow in question, then Sebastian stepped forward and gestured towards the man.

"This, is Tanaka. He has been with us for a very long time." he said, and Tanaka replied with a "Ho,ho,ho!"

"What does he do?" I asked, considering he was just sitting there.

"Well. . ." said Sebastian, looking uneasily at Tanaka. "That." he said. I raised an eyebrow, but a smile broke out on my face, and I giggled.

"What an easy job!" I said, still giggling lightly. Tanaka answered with his usual answer: "Ho, ho, ho!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

After the lounge, we walked to the next door down, and inside was a large, dimmed room with no windows, the only light enaminating from the six-lightbulb lamp hanging over a billiard table. Attached to it was a cord, to turn the lights on, I presumed, Sebastian pulled the cord to turn the light on, and suprisingly, it lit most of the room. I could see a dark green sofa against the far wall, a matching chair next to it, several more cushioned chairs, and on the opposite side sat a lone red chair.

"This," Sebastian said, "is the billiards room." he said, gesturing towards the billiard table. It already had the balls lined up in a neat triangle, the cue ball sitting out in front of it, waiting to be hit, and two large billiard sticks were resting on the edge.

I walked over to the billiard table and lightly brushed my fingertips against the green, fuzzy material of the billiard table. There was a room very similar to this in my old mansion, and I actually learned how to play. Sure, it may not be considered lady-like to some people, but I found billiards to be very entertaining. I was actually pretty good, too.

"Do you play?" asked Sebastian with a hint of a grin.

"Actually," I started, lifting my gaze to his, "yes. I do." I grinned slightly along with him.

"Would you be kind enough to show me?" he asked, standing next to one end of the table.

I smirked lightly and grabbed a billiards stick from one side of the table and proped the other up against the wall. I bent down low, making the sore muscles in my body stretch, and held the stick in my hands, my fingers positioned to guide the stick, aiming for the cue ball. I brought my arm forwards and backwards a few times, practicing my aim. I brought the stick forward and hit the ball with a surge of strength from my arm. The ball went forward and hit the other balls, sending two solids into the pockets, and spreading the others out well. I smirked lightly at my first shot, and glanced up to see a look of amazement of Sebastian's face, and my smirk grew slightly in size.

"I've still got it!" I exclaimed, standing straight and holding my stick upright with one hand and the other on my hip.

"Amazing," he said, his voice full of awe and wonder.

I examined the table and looked for another good shot. I saw a shot where I could get two balls at once, if I aimed and hit the cue ball just right. I moved to the opposite side of the table and bent low, preparing to strike the cue ball once again. I hit the cue ball, and it hit the solid red one, and it was sent flying to the side pocket, hitting the green solid along the way, and they both landed in a pocket. I smiled in triumph at my amazing shot.

"You're as good as my master," muttered Sebastian, still staring at me in awe.

"Oh?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Maybe we will just have to put our skills to the test one day." I said as I set the stick up against the billiards table. "Let's continue with the tour, shall we?" I asked, walking past him and towards the still open door, Sebastian following close behind me. He led me to a door at the end of the hall.

"Please watch your step, Miss Katheryn," he said as he opened the door, and I wtached as his body sunk lower and lower with every step he took. I carefully lifted my dress up slightly, so I wouldn't trip on it, and used my hand as a guide against the wall as I cautiously walked down the stairs after Sebastian.

When we reached the bottom of the staircase, I fould myself in a dim-lit corridor with no windows what-so-ever. '_This must be a basement of some sort._' I thought to myself. There were a few wooden crates lining the hall, and there weren't many doors in the hall. Sebastian led me down the corridor, and said that the first few doors were the servant's rooms.

"And, my lady," started Sebastian, turning to face me. "please, do not go into my room without my permission. Even I have my secrets." he said with a sly grin, which was a bit frightening.

"Of course, Sebastian. I would never dream of it." I said, looking up at him. He smiled in apporval and continued on down the hall. He came to a stop in front of one door near the end.

"This," he said, placing a hand on the doorknob. "is the kitchen." but, before he could open it, we heard an explosion coming from what sounded like inside the kitchen. The smile dissapeared off Sebastian's face. First, his eyes went slightly wide with shock, then, they narrowed and he furrowed his brows in anger. He threw open the door, revealing a soot-stained and messy kitchen.

"Bardroy!" he yelled in anger at the man with his back to us, dressed in a blackened chef's uniform and black rubber boots, with his hair poofed up and on end, also blackened. He turned around, and I was met with a pale-skinned face and a cigarette in the corner of his mouth. He had some sort of goggles resting around his neck. He kept his eyes low, scratching the back of his head.

"Hello, Sebastian. How. . . nice to see you." he said in a heavy English accent. He glanced up at me, and his brilliant blue eyes widened in shock.

"Wha-" he started to say, but he was cut off by Sebastian.

"This is the new guest I informed you about, and presicely why I wanted you on your best behavior!" Sebastian roared, his voice dripping with anger, making the man shrink back slightly.

"She's a pretty lil' thing, isn't she?" he asked, eyeing me with a small grin. I arched an eyebrow at his comment. Sebastian said, "Bardroy, please mind your manners." his eyes widened and he looked down in shame.

"Sorry, Sebastian. Anyways, about the kitchen, I was tryin' to cook the meat, and since it was taking too long, I. . . well. . . I used me flamethrower." he explained, averting his eyes from us. Sebastian opened his mouth as if to say something, but shut it and held out his hand.

"Give it." he said, staring him down to the size of a mouse. The chef sighed and pulled out a miniature flamethrower. Sebastian snatched it from his hands, and said, "It's amazing how much damage such a small tool can cause." he sighed. "My lady," he said, turning to me. "please excuse this horrible incident." he said, his face lined with worry.

"It's alright." I say simply, still staring at the soot-stained man in front of me '_A flamethrower? Seriously?_' Sebastian sighed softly before turning back to the chef.

"Please, intoduce yourself to the lady." stated Sebastian, toying with the flamethrower in his hands.

"Oh, yes! Please forgive me manners. I'm Bardroy, the cook around this place!" he said, pointig to himself with a grin. I gave a small smile back.

"My name is Katheryn Brooks, it is very nice to meet you Bardroy." I said, giving a short curtsey. His eyes widened slightly before he gave a small bow in return.

"Shall we continue?" asked Sebastian, turning to me.

"Yes." I said simply, following him out.

"Now, Bardroy," said Sebastian, turning back to him once he was out in the hall. "I expect you to behave yourself." he said, giving him a glare. Bardroy straightened and gave a salute.

"Sir, yes sir!" he barked. Sebastian shut the door behind him and sighed. I smiled and tried not to giggle.

Sebastian opened up a wooden crate, empty, and carefully placed the flamethrower inside. He shut the crate with a bang, and said, "Now, if you would please follow me this way," he said as he motioned for me to follow him.

I followed him across the hall and we went into a room filled with glass cabinets with fine china inside. There was a girl in a blue dress reaching to her knees, with a maid's apron around her waist. She was standing on a chair, reaching for some plates. Her hair was the color of red wine, and it was in a high double ponytail, with a frilly maid's bonnet covering the top of her head. She wore black stockings and black lace-up boots.

"Please be care-" Sebastian started to say, but the girl yelped and che chair wobbled uncontrollably.

The tall stack of plates in her hands went flying, and she started to fall backwards. I acted on instinct and lunged forward, catching her before she could hit the ground. I landed on my knees and caught her head with one hand, the other her back. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Sebastian moving at inhuman speed, amazingly catching all of the plates before they clattered to the ground. I didn't think the girl noticed, because she had her back to him. I was amazed at how fast and precise his movements were, and made a mental note of this and put it in the back of my mind.

The girl I had just caught stared back up at me, at least, I think. She had huge, round glasses covering her eyes, and I could not see past them. She shuddered slightly in my hold.

"Are you alright, miss?" I asked, giving a careful smile. She 'uhh'ed and shuddered more.

"I-I'm alright." she finally stuttered with a heavy English accent, similar to Bardroy, but her accent had it's differences.

"Good." I said, helping her to sit up. "You really should be more careful, it would be most dreadful if someone like you were to fall and get hurt." I said sympathetically. She blushed slightly and smiled at me weakly. "Only take down as many at a time that you can handle."

"Aww, thank you, miss. Sebastian tells me that all the time." she said, fiddling with the hem of her dress.

"Did you ever listen to him?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She just colored more at my question, and I took it as a 'no'. "Maybe you should, it sounds to me that he offers some pretty good advide!" I said, standing and holding out a hand to her. She took it and I pulled her up. She formed an 'o' with her mouth and leaned in slightly.

"What is it? I asked, cocking my head to the side slightly.

"Those are such beautiful eyes you've got there, miss!" she exclaimed, beaming and studying my eyes. I smiled and simply said, "Thank you." at the mention of my eyes, I thought of my father, and how he had the same exact eyes.

"Well, thank you for catching me miss." she said curtsing. "My name's Mey-Rin, and I'm a maid!" she exclaimed, pointing to herself.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mey-Rin," I said, smiling sweetly at her. "my name is Katheryn Brooks." I said, giving her a curtsey back, which made her beam.

"Oh, you're so polite, yes you are!" she exclaimed, nearly jumping out of her skin. "Almost all of the other guests that come here would never be so nice to us servants!"

"That's dreadful." I said, furrowing my brows. "Servants are people too." I said, more to myself than anyone.

"Oh, I'm so glad you understand, miss!" she exclaimed. I giggled at her enthusiasm and offered a kind smile. She reminded me of a servant that used to work at my mansion. "Just remember to be more careful in the future, Mey Rin." I said, giving her a kind smile.

"Yes, Miss Katheryn!" she barked as she gave me a salute. I giggled lightly as she turned and picked up half of the stack of plates Sebastian had set on a table on the other side of the room. Sebastian walked over to me, his face full of confusion.

"Why does she listen to you, but not me?" he asked me. I giggled and answered, "Why don't you ask her?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sebastian and I had finished the tour of the inside, so he was bringing me outside to show me the garden. He opened the door for me, and I was hit with the sweet smell of flowers; it was alomost overpowering. The garden was full of several different flowers; there were white roses, purple lilies, pink pansies, and so many more! I carefully walked down the few marble steps and looked around me, eyes full of wonder and excitement.

I loved nature. It was one of the characteristics I inherited from my mother. She always loved to go out into my family's garden every day and just lay out in the grass, and so did I. We always made flower rings, crowns, neclaces, just about anything we could think of. We always used red roses, because they were our favorite flower. We had vases filled with red roses all around our mansion, and my father gave my mother a red rose every day, and I thought it was very sweet. These memories made me beam, also they made my eyes water.

The huge manor was visible in the background, making the garden all the more grander. There was a water fountian in the center of the garden, and several stone benches standing about around the garden. As I looked, I couldn't find a single red rose. I was almost glad, because if I did, the tears in my eyes would probably spill over, and I didn't want that to happen. Not here, not now.

Among one patch of the flowers, I noticed an older boy tending to the flowers. His hair was strawberry blonde hair with yellow mixed in with it. He had a white shirt with red at the hems, and a straw sun hat on a string resting on his back. He had dark yellow and dull orange plaid pants, with a brown belt around his hips, with a pocket on the side containing small gardening tools. He wore high black socks and black working boots, with red lining the top. He turned around after hearing my footsteps, and smiled happily at me.

"Hello, there!" he said in a very high-pitched voice. His big eyes were a green-blue color, and he had five red pins holding his hair back, with one single fringe hovering beside his eyebrows. "You must be the new guest! It's very nice to meet you!" he exclaimed, standing up from his spot on the ground.

"Hello, there! It's very nice to meet you too!" I said, smiling happily right back at him. He gave a short bow and said, "My name's Finnian, but you can call me Finny!" he said, smiling toothily at me. "I'm the gardener!" he said, pointing at himself, like the others did.

"My name is Katheryn Brooks," I said, giving him a small curtsey. His eyes widened slightly at my kindness, but it was replaced with a beaming smile.

"You're very nice!" commented Finny.

"You're very nice, as well Finny! I feel so welcome here with all of the friendly faces!" I exclaimed, clasping my hands together in front of me. Finny smiled in response.

"I don't want to be a spoil sport," said Sebastian, walking over towards us, "but Finnian? What is that?" he asked, pointing towards the pile of leaves and stems near his feet.

"Weeds I pulled." said Finny simply, turning away from me to face Sebastian. Sebastian reached down and pulled a few 'weeds' from the pile and held them up. The 'weeds' were actually flowers.

"Do you call _these _weeds?" he asked. Finny screamed in horror and snatched the rooted flowers from his hand, starting to cry.

"I'm so sorry you beautiful flowers! Oh, I always end up pulling the flowers instead of the weeds!" he cried, flailing around. Sebastian sighed and facepalmed. I carefully got down on my knees beside Finny, who was sitting on the ground, mourning the flowers.

"Finny, it's alright." I said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Everyone makes mistakes, you just need to learn from them." I said, and a faint smile graced my lips. "That's what my parents always told me when I made a mistake. You need to realize your mistake, admit you were wrong, and take the precautions necessary to avoid making that same mistake again." he looked up at me, his tears had subsided, but his eyes were still glassy. He sniffed and wiped the tear streaks from his pale cheeks.

"Thank you for being to nice to me, Miss Katheryn. You're the only one who's treated me so kindly!" his eyes watered up again and he cried silently, smiling at me faintly. The next thing I knew, his arms were around my neck and he was sobbing into my shoulder. But, this time, he didn't seem upset about the flowers. I tenderly wrapped my arms around his waist and rubbed his back soothingly, and making soft 'shhh' noises, trying to calm him.

After a few moments, his cries stopped and he released me from his grip. He rubbed his eyes, and said, "I'm sorry," I wasn't too sure why he was apoligizing; maybe it was because servants aren't supposed to do things like cry on the guests, but I didn't mind.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Finny." he looked up at me with a questioning eye. "Everyone needs to cry some time or another, and everyone deserves a shoulder to cry on." I gave him a kind smile, and he smiled back at me.

"You're so nice to me!" he said as I stood and brushed off my dress, the held a hand out to him. Finny stared at my hand wide-eyed for a moment, then took it, hesitantly, and I helped him to his feet. He brushed the dirt from his clothes and said, "Thank you, Miss Katheryn." he said, smiling at me once more, before turning to Sebastian as he took out his pocket watch and checked the time.

"Miss Katheryn, I'm afraid dinner is nearing, and we have reached the end of our tour." he said, clicking his pocket watch shut and placing it back into his pocket. "If you are ready, I will escourt you back to your room until it is time to eat dinner."

"Of course," I said, turning back to Finny.

"It was nice talking with you, Finny. Now, remember what I said!" I said as I turned to leave.

"I will, and thank you!" Finny said, his usual happy self as he waved to me as I walked up the marble steps and back inside the mansion.

"You're very welcome. Goodbye!" I said as I returned his wave and smiled cutely at him.

With one last wave, Finny said, "Goodbye!" and with that, I walked into the open door of the Phantomhive manor, to prepare to meet the Earl Phantomhive. Little did I know, that I would be shocked by what was next to come.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

*** Takes deep breath and wipes forehead with back of hand * Whew! That was quite a long chapter! I guess that makes up for that really short previous chapter. . . I hope, at least!**

**Well, Katheryn's met the rest of the Phantomhive servants, next it's time to meet Ciel! Finally! Speaking of the servants, they all really like her, don't they? And Katheryn and Finny have something in common, too! **

**What will Ciel have to say about Katheryn's billiard skills? What is Katheryn's mysterious past? Maybe you'll find out. . . In the next chapter!**

**Remember to read, review, follow, and favorite! (And tell your friends about this awesome fanfiction!)**

**Go check out my other fanfiction on Ouran Highschool Host Club!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Byeeeeeeeeeee! :) **


	4. Dinner with Ciel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji!**

**But I DO own Juliet (Katheryn)!**

**Here's chapter four!**

**In this chapter, Juliet and Ciel are finally going to meet! Well, meet with both of them conscious, that is. . . **

**Anyways,**

**Enjoy! **

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I was walking down the hall with Sebastian. He had come to my room moments ago saying it was time to eat dinner. '_Now, I'm finally going to meet the man that's letting me stay here!_' I were now standing at the doors of the dining room. Sebastian opened the door for me, and I stepped in.

I recognized the room from when I was touring the mansion earlier, but a number of things had changed. The table was now set, two sets of silverware sat on the table in front of two chairs, one at the head of the table, one to the right of that chair. There was also now a vase of beautiful white roses in the center of the table. Also, to add on to that, there was a boy about my age standing at the windows and peering out, his face stoic. When he heard the doors open he turned to face me.

He had black hair that caught the light, making it look gray-black. He had an eyepatch over his right eye, his left eye a beautiful shade of deep ocean blue. His was hair hanging, covering most of the eyepatch, and parted so he could see out of his left eye without his hair in the way. His skin was fair, and he had small blue stud earings in his earlobes. He wore a white shirt with a dark purple ribbon around his neck. He had a dark blue vest and coat, matching well with his eye. He also wore matching shorts, long black socks, and shiny black shoes.

He wasn't at all what I was expecting. I was expecting a man to be here, but instead I find a young boy! Then, all of the memories come flooding back. '_Oh, that's right. I remember mother and father speaking of him once._' I thought. I remember they said something about the Phantomhive head and his wife passing away. How, I can't quite recall. '_It seems we have something in common_.' I also remember hearing my father say that their young son, Ciel Phantomhive, took the place of his father as head of the Phantomhive estate and their company, Funtom. '_So, this must be Ciel Phantomhive._'

I smiled gently at him and dipped into a cursy. My sore muclses ached when I did so, so I tried to cover it up with a smile.

"Hello, Earl Phantomhive." I greeted kindly. "My name is Katheryn Brooks, and it is a great pleasure to meet you." I said as I straightened once again. He offered a small bow to me.

"Hello, Miss Katheryn. I am Ciel Phantomhive. It is also a pleasure to meet you." he offered a smile, and I had to admit, I could see where a few girls would to anything to be smiled at by _him_. "Please," he said, moving towards the table and genturing to it. "have a seat." I moved to the chair beside the one he was standing by, and Sebastian held it out for me. After thanking him politely, I sat down, and Sebastian did the same for Ciel.

Sebastian disappeared out of the room for a moment, and came back with a cart, with tea and two plates filled with food on it. He carefully placed the plates in front of us, and said, "Today we have Beef Donburi, with it we have Jackson's Earl Grey tea." he expertly poured the tea and placed a teacup in front of each of us. He then stood respectfully a few feet behind us. This type of tea, Earl Grey, just so happened to be my favorite. I smiled slightly and daintly picked up my teacup, taking a sip from it.

As I was placing the teacup back down on the table, I noticed that the teacup had a red rose imprinted on the front of it. I immediately thought of my mother, and my throat tightened. But, I couldn't tear my eyes away from it. A sad smile formated on my lips, and I finally found the strength to set it back down with a soft clink. I began to eat my meal, and found that it was suprisingly delicious. I haden't eaten anything this good in a while, and I was going to enjoy it.

"I would like to apoligize, Miss Katheryn." spoke up Ciel, staring down at his plate, not meeting my eyes. I looked up from my plate and set my silverware down.

"What for?" I asked, staring into his beautiful blue eye. He lifted his gaze to mine, slowly, and I saw that a frown was fixated upon his face.

"For what happened to you earlier. I'm terribly sorry that it ever happened." he said, his eye lingering on mine. I stared at him for a moment, shocked, then I smiled sweetly at him.

"There's nothing to apologize for, sir," I said, and his eye grew slightly in size, just for a second. "accidents happen."

"But, you got injured." he retorted.

"It's not that bad." I said, now shifting my gaze to my plate, away from his icy stare. "I've been through worse." I mumbled to myself.

My mind drifted back to all of those horrible memories. All of it happened on the night of my birthday, just two months ago. My parents being murdered brutally, right before my eyes, being taken away from my home, being tortured. . . My eyes glazed over with tears, but I managed to blink them from my eyes.

"Pardon?" he asked, and I realized I had said the last part aloud. I hoped that he hadn't heard me.

"Oh, nothing, sir." I said, turning back to meet his eyes, and I smiled sweetly to reassure him.

"Please, you don't have to be so formal with me." he said, a small smile gracing his lips. "Call me Ciel." he said.

"Alright then, Ciel." I said. "Feel free to call me Katheryn, by the way." his smile grew slightly, so slightly I barely noticed. We turned back to our plates and began eating once more.

"Do you wish to write a letter to your parents, or family to let them know you are here?" Ciel asked before putting a small bite of beef into his mouth. My throat tightened at the word 'family'. I wish I still had a family.

"No." I asnswered simply. "There's no need to." I said, taking another sip of tea, and ignoring the red rose imprinted on it.

"Why not? Won't they worry about you?" he asked stubornly.

"No." I said, starting to gently nudge my food with my fork. "I haven't a family." I said, sadly staring down at my plate of half-finished food.

"I am sorry for asking." he said glumly. I looked up to meet his gaze and pushed a fake smile.

"It's alright. You deserve to know, you are letting me stay here, after all. And there's no way you could have possibly known." I assured him.

"If it makes you feel any better, I haven't a family either." he said. I noticed that he tried to keep his composture and voice steady, but I could hear the sadness in his voice and see the sadness in his eye, his beautiful blue eye. So different, yet so normal, much unlike me. My eyes are so rare, and people would sometimes tease me about how different I looked. My father could always make me feel better, because he went through the same thing.

But now, he isn't here to reassure me that everything's going to be alright. He isn't here to sing me to sleep, with his enchanting, deep baritone voice. He isn't here, to tell me he loves me. I miss his smile, his voice, his hugs, I miss every little detail about him. People tend to take the little things, those little details in life that make things special, we get for granted. And once it's gone, you wish you could see it, feel it, or hear it just one last time. But by then, it's too late. Just like it's too late for me. I thought I would wake up every day to see my parent's smile, to hear their voices, to feel their hugs. Was I ever wrong.

My throat tightened and my eyes watered at all of these sad thouhgts running through my head. We had a few things in common, but our situations were still very different. His words comforted me only a little. Sure, we may both me orphans, but that means its just that many more young children out there, left alone in the dark to fend for theirselves. Sure, we may both be sad or depressed, but that just means that many more sad or depressed children in the world. That's _all_ the world needs right now. More kids left in the dark, more children to live in the shadows, forced to steal to survive. More children living alone, and in poverty. But, Ciel is lucky, in a way. He's a noble, so he doesn't have to worry about that. Well, I'm a noble too. Well, was.

I still have noble blood running through my veins, but my home was taken over by the people that caused this horrible time in my life. Shortly after, it was "abandoned". But I know that they are still waiting for me there, secretly waiting for me to come home so they can take me away and back to that torture chamber. But I refuse to go back. I will not have more scars on my body, figuratively and literally, because of those horrible people. So, I can't go back. I'm forced to wander the streets, alone, hoping I won't get killed.

'_Stop!_' my mind screamed. '_If you keep thinking like this, you'll end up crying in front of Ciel! You can't let him think you're weak!_' I don't personally think crying means you're weak, but I have no idea what Ciel's perspective on that is, so I don't want to take any chances. I believe that crying means that you've been strong for too long, which I have. I'm sure Ciel has been too, considering he's been living like this for about three years.

I swallow my sadness and bury it in my stomach, and fix a smile on my face. "How about we focus on more happy subjects?" I said, a little too cheery. I wanted to get up and run away, but I wasn't one to run away from my problems. And, I was much to hungry to abandon my food now.

"Alright." he said simply.

We ate most of the rest of our meal in silence, except for exchanging a bit of small talk. When I finished, and could feel my tears returning, I stood from my seat and curtsied.

"Thank you for that wonderful meal," I said, straightening. "I very much enjoyed it. And also, thank you for showing me such kindness." I smiled at Ciel and Sebastian. Sebastian offered a smile back, and Ciel a very small one.

"It isn't a problem." said Ciel. "Feel free to explore, if you wish." he said, setting down his silverware. Ciel stood from his seat and gave a smart bow.

"Thank you," I said. I smiled one last time, and was about to turn to leave, when Sebastian spoke up.

"Be very careful around the horse's stable, my lady." he said, grinning. His comment made Ciel arch an eyebrow at him, but it made me giggle. I held out my skirts and curtsied deep.

"But of course, Sebastian." I said simply, giggling a little. My mind fluttered to my father, because he could always make me laugh, and I felt my eyes water a little more. I stood straight and turned on my heel, not letting them see my face again, because they may see the tears in my eyes. As I reached the door, my eyes were watered to the point where I couldn't see, and a single tear rolled down my cheek, but I refused to acknowlegde it.

I opened the large door and shut it behind me, more tears rolling down my cheeks. As soon as the door shut, I ran, tears running down my cheeks in rivers. I couldn't contain them any longer.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Ciel's POV**

I took another bite of my food, secretly studying the girl, Katheryn. Her hair was the color of solid gold, and flowed down to her waist in waves, very pretty. Her fair skin complimented her hair and eyes, those beautiful eyes that I found so enchanting. They were ocean blue, a little lighter than my eye color, but there was a golden ring around the pupil, like the sun's beaming rays. But in her eyes I saw sadness and sorow. I didn't want that. I don't know why, but I want her to be happy. It's not like me to care so much for other people, especially people I hardly know. What's wrong with me?

'_She has no family._' I thought. '_I wonder for how long, and why?_' I shook my head slightly, trying to stop these thoughts. '_It's none of my bussiness._' I said to myself sternly, taking a sip of my tea. I couldn't help but notice how her eyes kept flickering to her teacup. I looked over at it and saw that it was the teacup with a red rose on it. My eyes moved to the side to Sebastian, where he was standing. He was already looking at me, grinning slightly. I raised an eyebrow at him, and his smile only grew. I rolled my eyes and took one of the last few bites of my food. His cooking was very good, for a demon that doesn't even eat 'human food'.

I heard a chair moving, and I looked up to see Katheryn standing from her seat. She curtsied and said, "Thank you for that wonderful meal, I very much enjoyed it. And also, thank you for showing me such kindness." she stood straight again and offered Sebastian and me a smile. I couldn't help but give a small one back. Her smile was beautiful, but I couldn't help but feel that it was forced.

"It isn't a problem." I said, still smiling. "Feel free to explore, if you wish." I said, setting down my silverware, finished with my meal also. I stood from my chair and bowed to her.

"Thank you." she said, and was turning to leave when Sebastian came up besaide me and spoke.

"Be very careful around the horse's stable, my lady." he said with a slight grin. I turned to him and arched an eyebrow at him. '_Seriously?_' I thought. '_Do you really think this is the time for comedy?_' I heard a light, airy giggle and turned back to Katheryn.

"But of course, Sebastian," she said, curtsing deeply. She straightened from her curtsy and turned quickly so quickly that I couldn't see her face again. She walked to the door, rather quickly, and opened it, still not turning to me. As she shut the door behind her, and I watched as the hair trailing down her back swayed. My small smile faded, and I stared at the door, still thinking of her.

I turned back to Sebastian to say something, but I quickly forgot when I saw that his eyes were narrowed, and eyebrows furrowed slightly; he was staring at the door.

"What?" I asked him. He turned to me, gaining his usual composure once again.

"It is nothing, my Lord." he said, moving to clean up the table.

"I don't care. Tell me." I said, staring him down.

"Do not concern yourself, young Master. All is well." he said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Am I going to have to order you to tell me?" I asked, very annoyed.

Sebastian sighed and answered, "No, my Lord."

"Then tell me." I said, losing my patience.

"If you wish." He said, setting the plates he had picked up back down on the table. "As Miss Katheryn was leaving, I smelled salt. She was crying." he said simply. I stared up at him in shock.

"Why?" I asked Sebastian.

"I do know know why or how, young Master." he said.

I sighed and said, "I want you to go find her, and keep her from doing anyting drastic." I said, turning to leave the room. I didn't want her to do something she may regret, it would only make matters worse for me and her.

Sebastian bowed and said, "Yes, my Lord." and with that, he ran out of the room in search of Katheryn.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**There it is! Chapter 4! I had a little bit of writer's block with this chapter, but as I just typed, I came up with something. Anyways, the next chapter will be up soon, and I can guarentee it will have a Sebastian POV, so be ready! **

**Remember to read, review, follow, and favorite! **

**Go check out my other fanfiction on Ouran Highschool Host Club!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Byeeeeeeeeeee! :) **


	5. He's a What?

**Chapter five! At last! School is really being a biscuit, even if I broke my leg and can't go. . . Oh well, stuff like that happens! **

**I wish I could update every single day. . . that would be a dream come true!**

**Thanks to thedarkness15 and FatallyVenomous (again) for reviewing!**

**thedarkness15: thanks so much for your support! I really appreciate it! **

**FatallyVenomous: Haha, I almost cried writing it! Thanks for the support! I'm really glad you like it.**

**Let's get on with the chapter!**

**Enjoy! **

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Sebastian's POV**

I dashed from the room to pursue Katheryn, at my Master's orders. I followed the smell of salt to the foyer, where Mey-Rin was staring dumbfounded at the front doors, which were open.

"Mey-Rin!" I shouted to her. She looked at me and opened her mouth to respond, but I cut her off, "Did Miss Katheryn come in through here?" I asked.

"Yes, Sebastian! She just ran outside, yes she did!" she shouted, much too loud. I rushed out of the door and continued to follow her scent, vanilla, and the scent of salt.

I soon located her sitting behind a tree, crying her eyes out. I crouched down and, without a sound, jumped up onto a tree branch. I stood there, watching her cry. Her cries stopped, only momentarily, although. She looked off into the distiance, at the setting sun, then started crying all over again. For a human, she has a lot of tears to cry. '_I wonder why she's so upset. Well, she did mention that she hasn't a family, perhaps that is why._' I thought. Humans tend to be sensitive with family matters.

After a few moments, her choked crying sounds ceased and she looked around her. She looked to be very confused. Maybe she somehow sensed my presence, but couldn't locate me. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and slowly stood up, shaking slightly.

She continued to look around, and she soon brought her gaze up, and her eyes soon found mine. She screamed shortly and stumbled back. I suppose the sight of a butler standing on a tree branch watching you may appear scary to a human. I decided that wasn't important, and jumped down from the tree and in front of her. She stumbled backwards and tripped, falling backwards. She caught herself with her forearms and stared up at me, terrified.

I smiled at her and said, "There's no need to be afraid."

"You-" she stuttered, still staring up at me. I could read the look on her face, and I knew that she knew I wasn't a human, no human could make a jump like that and land flat on their feet without a few broken or cracked bones. So, I decided to come out with it.

"Yes, my lady. I know what you are thinking. I am not human." her eyes went wider, although I didn't see how, and her mouth hung agape. "I will explain later. Right now, it is getting dark. You should be inside preparing for bed." I noticed that she began trembling slightly. She didn't move an inch, so I sighed mentally and picked her up in a whosh of skirts. She yelped when I did so, and tried to wriggle out of my grip.

"Struggling will get you nowhere, my lady." I said as I kept a firm grip on her. I began quickly running back to the manor, and she held on to me like her life depended on it. I ran inside the manor at lightning speed, and thankfully Mey-Rin was no longer there to witness it. I sped to her room, and set her down on the bed.

"Sleep well, Miss Katheryn." I said as I left her room, with her still staring at me dumbfounded. I pulled out my pocket watch and checked the time after shutting the door. "It is time to get the young Master ready for bed." I thought aloud as I walked off to his room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Katheryn's POV**

I ran until I came across the foyer, my boots clicking against the marble floor. _Click, click, _click. Mey-Rin was on the stairs, polishing the banister. When she heard me coming, she turned and said, "Hello, Miss Katheryn!" I turned away from her quickly and ran to the front doors, throwing them open and running out. "Miss Katheryn? Is something-" I didn't hear the rest of what she said because I was leaping down the marble steps and running to the garden at the back of the estate, my tears never-ending.

I found my way to the garden, and thankfully, Finny was no longer there. I ran to the trees lining the back of the garden and whirrled behind one, and pressed my back against the hard, scratchy bark. I reached my hands back to the tree trunk, using it to keep my steady. My feet could no longer support me, so I sank to the ground and weeped. My vision was so obscured my tears that everything ws just a blotch of colors.

I continued to cry for several minutes, my choked cries ringing in the air. After my cries had ceased, I looked up to see a blur of red, yellow, and orange. I wiped the tears from my eyes and I saw that it was the sunset. A beautiful one, at that. I remembered the sunset my parents and I had witnessed on my birthday, moments before my life changed forever. This thought was enough to make me cry again; it was as if the barrier holding my tears back had been broken, and no matter how hard I treid, I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. I buried my face into my hands, and cried a river's worth into them.

I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. I always felt like this, so I tried to ignore it, but it never went away. I managed to stop my whimpers and wipe the tears from my eyes, and then I looked around. I didn't see anyone, so I had no idea why I felt this way. I caught a glimpse of black up in a tree from the corner of my eye, so I shifted my gaze towards it.

In the tree, I found a man wearing nearly all black, with black hair and pale skin. . . As realization dawned on me, I gave a cry of horror and stumbled back a few steps. '_That's Sebastain!_' My mind screamed. '_How in the hell did he get up there?!_' Sebastian was standing up straight on a large tree branch on the tree next to the one I had been crying under. '_He saw me crying!_' I couldn't tear my eyes from his red ones as he stared right back at me.

After a moment of intense staring, he jumped out of the tree and somehow landed perfectly right in front of me, unharmed by the large drop. I stumbled bakcwards in suprise and tripped, and I fell backwards. I managed to catch myself with my forearms before my head hit the ground. I stared up at him, my eyes wide. '_He can't possibly be human! That's impossible!_'

"There's no need to be afraid." he said smoothly as he smiled down at me. '_I have all the reason in the world to be afraid!_'

"You-" I started to say, but the words got caught in my throat.

"Yes, my lady. I know what you are thinking. I am not human." he said, confirming my suspicions. I was very terrified. '_Is he going to hurt me? And if he's not a human, what is he?!_' "I will explain later. Right now, it is getting dark. You should be inside preparing for bed." he said, glancing at the set sun, although it stell left a few pinks and oranges in the sky in it's wake. I supposed he was suggesting for me to get up and go inside, but I was forzen in place, trembling lightly.

In the next instant, I found myself his arms bridal-style and my body off the ground. I let out a small yelp in suprise, and tried to writh free of his grip. He smirked slightly and said, "Struggling will get you nowhere." and gripped me tightly. I decided it was best not to get on his bad side, so I remained still. Then he began running at an incredible speed so fast that I had to wrap my arms tightly around his neck to keep myself steady. He was moving so fast that I started to get dizzy with all of the quick twists and turns we were taking.

The next thing I knew, we were in the room I was using and he was sitting me down gently on the bed. I stared up at him, still shocked by his confession to me a mere few seconds ago.

"Sleep well, Miss Katheryn." he said as he smiled nd shut the door behind him. I stared at the door for several long minutes before my brain caught up with what just happened.

"What?" was all I could manage to choke out. "What?" '_What just happened?_'

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I woke up to sunlight shining into the room. I sat up, sore muscles aching, and looked around me. Recent events came back to mind as I stood form the bed. The, I remembered what happened last night. I was crying in the garden, and Sebastian told me he wasn't human! I froze in my tracks and my legs shook slightly. '_If he's not human, then what is he?_' I asked myself.

I slowly got ready for the day, dressing myself in a royal purple women's dress. As I was dressing, I looked down at my injured side. It had gotten a little better since yesterday, thankfully.

As I was examining my injury, my eyes also caught sight of a large scar right below my chest, running down and curving to my right side and ending there. A _whip's _scar. A scar that was left in the wake of a whip crashing down on my skin, making it break and bleed. The memory of getting the scar returns to my mind, and the next thing I know, my cheeks are wet and cold. I'm crying. I voilently wipe the tears away and mentally slap myself for letting my mind wander off to such dark memories like that. I carefully slip my clothes on my body, refusing to think about those horrible days.

I peered at myself in the mirror, and I adjusted the fabric around my neck and wrists. I smoothed down my skirts, fixed my hair, and left out of the room. I walked down the hallway and towards the library; where I hoped Sebastian wasn't.

I soon found the library door, and opened it slowly. I looked around the door and inside the room. Thankfully, no one was there. I slipped into the room and shut the door softly behind me. I walked over to a random bokshelf and picked up the first book I saw. I sat down in a lone chair near the window and began reading it.

After who-knows-how-long of reading, I heard the door open. I looked up. It was Sebastian. I felt myself pale slightly but I tried to act normal and stay calm.

"Hello, Sebastian." I said with a small smile. He returned my smile and said, "Hello, Miss Katheryn. My Master would like to speak with you in his study."

"Of course." I said, and I closed my book and put it away in it's proper place. I walked out of the library quickly and went to the door across the hall, remembering the tour Sebastian gave me yesterday. I knocked a few times on the door, and heard a voice inside say, "Come in." I opened the door and stepped inside.

I saw Ciel sitting in a large, dark red cushioned chair at a large desk. Behind him was a large window. There were a few bookshelves lining the walls. There wasn't very much to look at. I took a few steps forward, further into the room.

When he heard me come in, Ciel looked up and smiled smally at me and said, "Hello, Katheryn."

"Hello Ciel." I greeted. "Sebastian said you wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes." he said, standing from his seat and stepping around his desk. "I was wondering if you wanted to play a game of billiards with me. Sebastian told me you were a good player." he said, smirking lightly. I could now see that he wore a similar outfit from yesterday, except his coat and pants were now dark green, and his ribbon was now light blue.

"Of course." I said with a smile. He mirrored my smile and stepped forward, opening the door for me and gesturing for me to exit the room first. "Thank you." I said as I stepped out of the room. We began walking down the hallway and towards the billiards room.

Once we reached the billiards room, we stepped inside and Ciel turned on the light. The balls were still spread out on the table from when I demonstrated for Sebastian. Ciel set up the table, while I got the sticks. I stood beside him and held out a stick for him once the balls were in place.

"Ladies first." he said, taking a seat in the lone red chair across the room.

I smirked lightly and made my way over to the side of the table where the cue ball was resting. I bent down and rested my hand on the table. I put the stick in my hands and positioned the end of the stick to hit the cue ball. After getting my aim steady, I brought my arm back and hit the cue ball hard, and it was sent flying into all of the rest. Two solid balls went into either of the six pockets on the table. I stood straight again and examined the table. I had scattered all of the balls very well.

I stepped aside as Ciel stood and went over to the cue ball to strike. He hit one striped ball in a pocket and got another striped one near the pocket. We continued to play until there were only a few balls left; three stripes and three solids.

"I'll pass." I said when it was my turn. I didn't see a very good opportunity, so I wanted to wait and see if my chances would improve.

"Alright, then." Ciel said as he took another shot, getting one striped ball into the pocket. In the process, he had hit one of my balls, and it was in front of a pocket. The others were aligned just right, so if I hit the cue ball with just enough strength and in the correct direction, I would be able to get all of the solids into a pocket, and I would win.

I smirked inwardly and positioned myself at the edge of the table. I leaned forward, aiming for the cue ball. I took a few practice strokes, and focused on the ball and the path I was hoping it would take. I hit the ball and watched as it hit the remaining solids. The first two went into the pockets, and the last ball slowly dropped into the last pocket. I smiled in triumph at my win.

I looked over at Ciel, whom had a look of pure shock on his face at my good shot. He eventually brought his gaze up to me, and tried to gain his usual stoic composure again, but he couldn't manage to completely wipe away the shock from his face. I let out a small laugh at his confusion.

"Amazed that you lost billiards to a girl?" I asked smugly, still giggling a little.

"You just happened to get lucky." he said, pouting.

"There is no luck in billiards." I said, setting my stick down on the table and perching myself on the edge of it.

"Hmph." he said as he placed his stick on the table beside mine and crossed his arms. My smile soon faded as I thought of something I needed to ask him.

"Ciel?" I asked, now serious. He turned his head to face me.

"Yes?" he answered.

I turned to face him and asked, "What is Sebastian?" I just had to know; it was going to make me crazy if I didn't find out!

He arched an eyebrow at my question and asked, "What do you mean? He's my butler."

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant, I know he isn't a. . . human. So, what is he exactly?" I asked quietly. His eye went wide with suprise.

"How in the hell do you know that?" he asked me, now fully facing me.

"I figured it out on my own. And, he told me." I said the last part quietly and looked away. Ciel sighed in annoyance.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked me seriously.

"If you want to tell me." I said. He sighed and looked away from me.

"He's a demon." he answered quietly and simply. My eyes widened but I managed to hold back a gasp. '_He's a what?_'

"I summoned him, so I could get revenge. So, he's serving me as a butler until I get my revenge. In exchange for my soul." he mumbled, staring down at the ground. My eyes widened in horror. '_He sold his soul to a demon. . . just for revenge?_' He looked up at me, and I couldn't find any words to say except for "Oh."

I could feel the tension building up in the air. I couldn't stand just sitting there wordless like an idiot! "Well," I started, standing from my seat on the table. "I'm sure you have work to do, so I'll let you get back to it now. I enjoyed our game of billiards." I said, pushing a smile. "Goodbye, Ciel." I said as I walked out the door, not waiting for an answer.

I quickly walked down the hallway and back towards the library. As I was rounding the corner, I accidentally ran into someone.

"Please excuse me, I'm sorry." I said as I looked up, only to meet rusty-red eyes; Sebastain. "Oh, Sebastian!" I said, stepping back. "I apologize for running into you." I said, and I could feel my legs shaking slightly from nervousness. '_Get a grip, Juliet!_' my mind screamed. _'Don't let him think you're afraid. . . even though you are. . . plan B! Hurry up and get away from him!_'

"It is me who should be apologizing, Miss Katheryn." he said smoothy as he bowed.

"It's quite alright, Sebastian." I said, side stepping in an effort to go around him. Thankfully, he let me by, and I felt his demonic eyes follow me down the hall.

As soon as I was in the safety of the library, I shut the door quickly behind me and pressd my back against it, panting. I did _not _want to have another run-in with Sebastian, or Ciel, for that matter, any time soon.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Ciel's POV**

I watched as she closed the door behind her. She left rather quickly. Well, I would want to get out of here of she just told me she sold her soul to a demon, so I don't blame her.

I sat down on the billiards table, motionless, staring at the spot where she had just been. '_Maybe I shouldn't have told her. But she wanted to know, so I told her._' I mentally argued with myself. I jumped slightly in suprise when the door opened, but it was only Sebastian.

"What?" I asked. I was not in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

"My Lord," he said. "you have received a letter from the Queen. It is in your study." he said. Then he grinned at me. "Did you happen to lose at billiards?" he asked slyly.

"Wha-" I started to stay, but I cut myself off. '_Sebastian knows everything._' I thought sarcastically.

As if reading my thoughts, Sebastian said, "Yes, my Lord. I do." I arched an eyebrow at him and sighed, standing from my seat.

"Well the, let's see what the Queen's orders are now, shall we?" I said, walking towards the open door. "Oh, and Sebastian?" I asked, turing around to face him.

"Yes, my Lord?" he asked.

"I want tea."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Chapter five! I had a little writers block, again, writing this chapter. Mostly because I wanted Katheryn to find out about Sebastian being a demon in this chapter, but I couldn't quite figure out how. Hope this is good enough! **

**I just wanted to thank all of you guys/girls that are supporting me with this fanfiction, I really appreciate all of the kindness that you're showing me! Thanks! :)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Remember to read, review, follow, and favorite!**

**Go check out my fanfiction on Ouran Highschool Host Club!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Byeeeeeeeeeee! :)**


	6. The Queen's Dilemma

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji! **

**But I DO own Juliet (Katheryn)!**

**Chapter six! What does the Queen want Ciel to do? Read to find out!**

**Thanks for all of the support everyone has been giving me! It's much appreciated, and one of the main reasons why I keep writing this story. So, thanks to all of my followers, favoriters, and reviewers! **

**FatallyVenomous: LOL! Your comments are so funny! XD**

**Anyways,**

**Enjoy! **

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I sat down in my desk chair just as Sebastain was handing me my tea. I took it from his hand and took a sip. It tasted wonderful; just how I like it. I looked at my desk and saw the Queen's letter. It had the royal coat of arms printed in red wax, and the seal was unbroken. I pulled out a letter opener from my drawer and broke the seal. I picked up the letter and began to read.

_Earl Phantomhive: _

_It appears that several young girls, between the ages of eleven and fourteen, have been going missing frequently as of late. The girls, dead or alive, were never found. It worries me that several young lives have been lost. My subjects are starting to worry for their daughters' lives, and I want you to find the culprit(s) and dispose of him(them). _

_Sincerely, _

_Queen Victoria_

At the very bottom was a list of victims and the days they were reported missing. Seven victims so far, according to the Queen's list. And, the gilrs went missing at random days; some missing the same day. I read over the short letter a few more times before turning to Sebastian.

"Sebastian?" I asked.

"Yes, my Lord?" he asked.

"I want you to find out as much as you can about these girls, and question the people they most likely saw last. Friends, family, people like that. Report back to me in three hours' time." I said, handing him the letter.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian replied before walking out of my study. I watched him go, then looked down at my desk.

There wasn't much work to do as of late, so I've been finding myself with a lot of free time. Which is one reason why I asked Katheryn to play a game of billiards with me. I just wish it hadn't ended like it did. '_Why couldn't Sebastian have been a bit more inconspicuous?_' I asked myself, a bit frustrated.

I took another sip of tea to try and calm my nerves. It didn't help any, considering the tea Sebastian made reminded me of him. I set my teacup down on it's saucer with a clatter and stood from my chair, now facing the window.

The sun shone in the room in rays; its brilliant light blinded me momentarily. Once my eyes adjusted, I looked out over the garden, I soon spotted Finnian, as usual, but I also spotted four others with him. Mey-Rin, Bardroy, Tanaka, and Katheryn. Katheryn was sitting on the edge of the water fountian, and the servants were sprawed out on the ground. I saw their lips moving, but couldn't tell what they were saying.

I opened my window and gazed down at them, and their words became clear to me. I wasn't spying or eavesdropping, I simply wanted to know why my servants were not working. At least, that's what I told myself. I watched for several moments and listened intently to their conversation.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Katheryn's POV**

I sat on the hard, stone edge of the fountian as I listened to Bardroy complain about how Sebastian always bosses him around. I was out here reading a book, and the servants had come outside for a break, so I decided to keep them company. My book lay beside me, forgotten from conversation.

"Bardroy," I cut in. "have you ever thought of it this way: maybe he's just trying to help you out?" I suggested. He averted his blue eyes from mine and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I never thought of it that way." he confessed.

"Try to be more open minded. Sebastian only wants you to do your jobs correctly." I said sympathetically.

"Well, if he wanted that, why didn't he just say so?" he shouted, balling his fists angrilly.

"Perhaps he has a different way of telling you what he wants." I suggested.

"He just tells us to do our jobs and stop goofing off!" said Mey-Rin.

"And, he bosses us around." said Bardroy. "'Bardroy, don't use dynamite!' 'Bardroy, are you trying to kill us all?' 'Bardroy this, Bardroy that!'" he complained.

"And he always yells at me for breaking furniture!" yelled Finny, on the verge of tears.

"Ho, ho, ho!" said Tanaka, sitting on his knees ont the ground drinking slowly out of his favorite cup.

"Have you ever considered that he's asking you to do your jobs correctly, not for his sake, but for your own sakes? Wouldn't it be horrible if you made a fool of yourself in front of an important business client? Hasn't Sebastian helped you out when you needed him? If he didn't care about you, or anything, for that matter, he wouldn't help you so frequently. He would just do everything himself." I stated. No one else had anything to say about my suggestion, they all just remained quiet, processing what I said. I was amazed at myself; I was defending a demon, Sebastian.

"Maybe she's right." said Mey-Rin. "Sebastian does help us a lot." she said, staring at her hands in her lap.

"She is right." said Finny, staring at his shoes.

"Spot-on." said Bardroy, staring at the ground.

"Ho, ho, ho!" said Tanaka.

"See?" I asked. "Just think more positively!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, Miss Katheryn!" said Mey-Rin, overjoyed. "You're so nice to us, yes you are! And you give such great advice!" she said, jumping up from her spot on the ground. She seemed to be very jittery about something, and she was picking at the hem of her dress with her fingertips, her toes pointed inwards. I sensed what she wanted from me.

"Do you want a hug?" I asked her kindly. Her face heated slightly, but she beamed.

"May I?" she asked nervously. I stood and opened my arms wide and smiled kindly at her.

"Of course." I answered simply. In the next instant, I was almost knocked over from the force of her body ramming into mine. Mey-Rin wrapped her arms around me tightly and held on.

"You're so kind to us, yes you are! So nice!" she exclaimed, nearly crying. I gently wrapped my arms around her body and rubbed small circles into her back, exactly what my father would do to sooth me. I giggled at her enthusiasm. After a moment, she let me go and stared into my eyes.

"Thank you for showing us such kindness!" she exclaimed, skipping back to her seat on the ground.

The next thing I knew, there was another pair of arms around my legs, holding me a tightly. I looked down to see Finny, he was still sitting on the ground, but he had reached over and was hugging my legs, almost making me fall over. He had his face buried in my skirt and was crying into it.

"Finny!" I exclaimed, surprised.

"Thank you!" he managed to cry out, still grasping my legs.

"For what?" I asked gently.

"For being nice to us useless servants!" he cried out.

"Finny! You are not useless!" I said, bending down to rub his head gently.

"You are a big help, and you are kind, caring, sweet-" I was cut off by Finny's loud cries, but this time, they were happy.

He jumped up from the ground and wrapped his arms around me, lifting me off the ground. He started spinning around, still holding me, my body in the air. I yelped in suprise, and tried to keep from getting too dizzy. He, finally, set me back on my feet. I swayed slightly from dizzyness.

"Thank you so much!" Finny exclaimed happily as he plopped back down on the ground.

I smiled gently down at him and looked to Bardroy, whom was already standing up and grinning. I sighed and smiled at him, holding my arms out.

"Come on," I said, knowing what he wanted. His grin widened and he took one long step and was wrapping his arms around me tightly. '_These people sure love hugs._' I thought. He swayed side-to-side, still holding me. He eventually let me go, and he sat back down on the luscious green grass, all of them looking happy and satisfied.

I looked over at Tanaka, and I was expecting him to say 'Ho, ho, ho!' or give me a, embrace as well. But when I looked at him, he was not the short older Tanaka I knew. He was a much taller and sophisticated version of Tanaka.

"What-" I started to say, but no other words came out. He simply smiled at me.

"Look!" exclaimed Finny, "It's the real Tanaka!" '_Real Tanaka?_' I asked myself.

'Real Tanaka' stepped over to me and smiled kindly down at me.

"Thank you, Miss Katheryn, for showing servants such kindness. You truly are a wonderful young woman for showing such care and compassion to those whom others would hardly offer even a single glance." he said. I simply stared up at him, amazed at his sudden transformation. He gently placed a hand on my shoulder, then, holes formed in his body, and he floated to the ground, back to his old self. I stared down at him, amazed. _'How in the hell did he do that?!_' my mind screamed.

"Tanaka's really something, ain't he?" commented Bardroy, staring down at Tanaka. I let out a nervous laugh, but it soon formed into a real laugh, one that wasn't forced. Everyone else started laughing with me.

Our laughter rang throughout the air, like a sweet melody. And for the first time in a while, I felt like I belonged somewere. After several weeks of wandering, I finally felt safe and happy. With my new friends, I was able to laugh and have fun. I belonged, and it filled my soul with happiness; something I hadn't felt in a while. It made me feel good.

When our laughter had finally ceased, we sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments. I glanced over at the manor, not too far away. "The manor really is beautiful." I thought aloud.

"It was built to look exactly like the last Phantomhive Estate." said Mey-Rin.

"Last Phantomhive Estate?" I asked.

"Yep." said Bardroy. "The last Phantomhive Manor burnt down, and-" I raised my hand to silence him.

"It's alright, Bardroy. I'm sure if Ciel wanted me to know, he would tell me." I said, and Bardroy sat there, his mouth agape in mid-sentence. I asked him to stop because of the reason I gave, and also because I already knew.

"Alright." he said simply, his face heating slightly. I heard Finny giggling from the ground near my feet. No one else saw what was so funny, but the sound of laughter made us all laugh again.

When our laughter stopped, for the second time, Bardroy spoke up. "Well, Miss Katheryn, we had better get back to work now." he said, standing up from his seat on the ground.

"Alright. But, I have one small request from all of you." I said as they all stood.

"Yes?" Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bardroy all answered at once.

"Call me Katheryn." I said, beaming. They all beamed back at me. Then, they bid me goodbye and walked back inside to do different tasks. All except for Finny, who went to the front yard to tend to the flowers there. I picked up the book beside me and moved to a stone bench not too far from the fountian. I sat and opened the book once again, and I began reading where I left off.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Ciel's POV **

I turned away from the window after the servants had stood to leave, bored with the conversation. Not knowing what else to do, I exited my study and began walking around the mansion. I admired that Katheryn didn't want to hear about what happened to the manor; most people love to gossip and would be delighted to hear. I'm also glad she stopped Bardroy because I didn't want to hear it myself.

After a little while, I had been almost all around the mansion, I found myself in front of the door to the garden. I pushed open the tall wooden doors and stepped outside into the crisp, cool afternoon air. I walked around the flowers, and soon stopped at a patch of white roses.

They were very well upkept, they were in full bloom and didn't have a speck of dirt on their soft, smooth, snow white petals. I crouched down and carefully plucked a rose from the ground, avoiding the thorns. I twirled the stem around in my fingers, admiring the flower's beauty.

I caught a glimpse of purple in the corner of my eye, and I turned to see a girl with golden blonde hair in a long purple dress sitting on a stone bench. _Katheryn_. I slowly walked towards her. I wanted to try and resolve the tension between us; I didn't want it there. I wasn't going to run away like a coward, I was going to talk to her about it.

As I was only a few feet away, I saw that she still hadn't noticed I was there. I also noticed that she was bent over slighty, and that there lay an open book in her lap. She was probably too engrossed in that book to notice me coming. I stopped and spoke up. "Hello, Katheryn." I said. She turned her head to face me, and smiled at me when she saw my face.

"Hello, Ciel. Would you like to sit?" she asked as she scooted over to make room for me. I felt my lips curl upwards slightly; I hadn't even meant for that to happen. I sat down beside her and thanked her. She shut her book and set it down besdie her, then turned to face me. She looked down at the bench and said, "That's a beautiful rose you have." I looked down where her eyes were. The rose was still in my fingertips, the white petals hanging over the edge of the bench. I held it up and offered it to her.

"Here." was all I could think of to say. She smiled smally and took the rose from my hand. She examined it, then started to slowly pick off the thorns with her nails.

"Is there something you wanted to speak with me about?" she asked, not looking up from the rose.

"Actually," I started, unsure of what exactly to say. This was a delicate situation, and I didn't want to make matters worse. "yes. I would like to talk to you about earlier." I wasn't quite sure what to say from there. What could I say? '_Things were awkward earlier, and I don't want them to be, because for some reason you seem special to me_'? That would make me look like an idiot.

"Oh, do you mean about Sebastian?" she asked, glancing up at me. I nodded my head, unable to find words. "It's alright. I'm not upset or anything." she said, still picking at the thorns on the rose. "You did what you had to. It's none of my business anyways. Maybe I shouldn't have asked." she said, not looking to meet my eyes.

"It's alright." I said, looking down at my shoes, not knowing what else to add.

"Ah, well." she said, looking over at me. "It's all in the past." she said. "Let's just move on from this." '_There are some things I can't move on from._' I thought, my parents coming to mind.

"Alright." I said, meting her gaze. She smiled at me and leaned forward, placing the now thornless rose's stem into my coat's breast pocket. The white rose contrasted beautifully with the green I was wearing, and the stem was just the right size to make it look like a brooch.

"There." she said, admiring the rose. I looked down at it, and I couldn't stop a small smile from forming on my lips.

"Excuse me," a voice said. "am I interrupting?" Katheryn and I turned to the sound of the voice simoultaniously, and we saw Sebastian standing a few feet behind the bench we were sitting on. I felt my face heat up slightly. Out of my peripheral vision, I noticed that Katheryn's cheeks were painted pink as well.

"What would you be interrupting?" I asked, a bit annoyed at him. He simply chuckled and smiled at us.

"Nothing, my Lord. I have done as you have asked." he said, holding up a few rolled-up pieces of paper.

"Alright." I said as I stood from the bench. "If you will excuse me, Katheryn." I said, walking towards the manor with Sebastian.

"Of course." she said, giving me one last smile, which I returned unknowingly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Did you like chapter six? I hope so! Ciel and Katheryn had a little moment there. . . I can guarentee you there's gonna be more. Haha**

**Anyways, I kinda had a hard time with the part where Katheryn and the servants are talking. Mostly because I wanted them to be comfortable with each other, like friends. Because I need them to be friends for later on in the story. You'll see why later. ;) **

**In the next chapter, we should (should!) have some action! (yay!)**

**Anyways, hope you're enjoying the story so far!**

**Remember to read, review, follow, and favorite!**

**Thanks for reading (And all of the support!) **

**Byeeeeeeeeeee! :) **


	7. Problem Solved For Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji!**

**But I DO own Juliet (Katheryn)! **

**I would have posted this last night, but my internet decided to be a biscuit and not work. :( Sorry!**

**Chapter seven is finally here! I wasn't too sure how to write this chapter, because of certain things that need to happen. . . You'll find out when you read!**

**Thanks to thedarkness15, gotenxbulla, and FatallyVenomous for the reviews! **

**Also, thanks to the followers and favoriters of this story! **

**Enjoy! **

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I walked back to my study with Sebastian. I was curious to know if we had found our culprit or not. I glanced up at a still-smirking Sebastian. '_What the hell is so damn funny to him?_' I asked myself. '_He's been wearing that smirk on his face ever since he found me in the garden._'

We soon came upon the door to my study, and Sebastian opened the door for me. I stepped in and over to my desk. I sat down in my chair and sighed inwardly, secretly wishing I was still outside with Katheryn. Sebastian shut the window behind my chair and stood in front of my desk, starting to open the rolled up papers he brought. He began rambling about possible suspects and details about the missing girls, and I tried my best to pay attention.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I am afraid we do not have a definite culprit, but all of the girls, upon further investigation, have disappeard around the same location." Sebastian said as he pulled out a map and pointed to a certain alleyway on it.

"I see." I said as I sat back in my chair.

"The girls have been abducted either early in the morning or at night; swept off of the street and into this alley." Sebastian said as he rolled the papers back up and set them down on my desk.

"I see. We shall go there and investigate tonight, in hopes that the culprit will show himself." I said.

"Oh, Master?" asked Sebastian.

"Yes?" I asked, looking up to meet his eyes.

"This may not be important, but it is surely interesting: all of the girls that went missing had light-colored hair." he said, smirking lightly.

"Interesting indeed." I said as I stood from my desk. "Come help me prepare for tonight." I said, walking out of the door and towards my room, with Sebastian following right behind me.

As we were walking down the hall and towards my bedroom, we saw Katheryn walking down the hall. She apparently had put the book she was reading back in the library, for she had nothing in her hands. She smiled at me as I approaced.

"Hello Ciel." she said. "Hello Sebastian." I stopped a few feet in front of her, and she stopped as well.

"Sebastian and I will be going to London tonight. We may not be back until tomorrow." I said, trying to keep my face stoic.

"Oh? If I may ask, what for?" she asked.

"It's a long story. To cut it short, the Queen has asked me to find a criminal abducting young girls. Sebastian and I will be going tonight to try to find him." I said. I noticed that her face paled slightly.

"Oh, be careful." she said, and she started to walk away, but stopped and turned to face me again. "May I come along with you?" she asked politely.

"What for?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to somehow repay you for letting me stay here." she said, smiling smally.

"How can you help?" I asked, doubting there was any way she could.

"I can shoot a gun." she said nervously.

"You can?" I asked, slightly amazed. '_First she beats me at billiards, now she's claiming she can shoot a gun?_' I ask myself. "How accurate?"

"Very accurate." she said, smiling nervously. I couldn't stop a very small smirk from forming on my lips. '_Well, she knows about Sebastian being a demon, so that removes a few complications._'

"Very well, then." I said. "Meet me outside at eight-thirty sharp." I said, beginning to walk away. I noticed a small smile gracing her lips.

"Alright then, Ciel. Thank you." she said as she too walked away.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Katheryn's POV **

I opened the door to my room and walked over towards the vanity chair. It was almost eight-thirty, and I was about to go outside to meet Ciel. I grabbed my long, black cloak from the chair and drapped it over my shoulders with a flourish. I buttoned the material together around my neck and smoothed my skirts. I glanced at myself in the mirror. My hair was hovering near the bend in my waist, and it was slightly curly and tangled. Since I had plenty of time, I decided to braid it, to better keep it out of the way.

I sat down at the vanity and brushed my hair quickly. I tossed my hair over my shoulder and started to braid, keeping hair covering both of my ears to protect them from the cold. Once I finished braiding, I tied elasic at the end of the braid to hold it in place. I looked up at my reflection and made sure my hair was smooth and in place. I placed my black wrist gloves on my hands as I exited my room and made my way down to the foyer. I stepped outside once again into the cool evening air.

I looked around, not seeing Ciel. But, I did see a carriage waiting at the bottom of the staircase. I stood at the bottom of the stairs and waited patiently for him to come. A moment later, I heard the heavy doors opeining and turned my head to see Ciel and Sebastian starting their descent down the stairs.

Sebastian wore his usual clothing, but with a long, black jacket over his body. The jacket had a few silver buttons and a low black belt with a silver buckle.

Ciel still wore his attire from earlier, but with it he wore a long, dark black cloak; very similar to mine. The only differences were that mine had a hood, his had a collar, mine had a button, his had a dark blue bow. He also wore black gloves, also similar to mine. On his head he also wore a black top hat with a dark blue sash aound the base of it, ending with a bow. '_He looks rather dashing in a top hat_.' I thought to myself. I gave a small smile as they approaced, and turned fully around to face them.

"Hello again Ciel and Sebastian." I greeted.

"Hello, Miss Katheryn." Sebastian said, smiling slightly at me.

"Hello." Ciel said simply, and he walked over to me. He held out his hand, and I looked down to see him holding out an unloaded gun towards me. "Here." he said. I took it from his hand and he also held out the gun's magazine, or clip. I took it from his hand and was about to load it into the gun, when I realized the magazine was unusually light. I arched an eyebrow and peered into it. _Empty. _

"Why aren't there any bullets in this magazine?" I asked Ciel, clearly confused. Ciel smirked and held out a hand with curled fingers. He opened it, and there lay the bullets.

"Smart girl." he commented, clearly amused. I returned his smirk and he dropped the bullets into my gloved palm.

"Thank you." I said as I loaded the bullets into the magazine, then loaded that into the gun with a click.

"I wish to ask you a small favor." Ciel said, keeping his eyes locked on mine. I locked my eyes with his and carefully slipped the small handheld gun into the pocket of my dress; my skirt's bulkiness masking the bulk of the gun.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would you mind being bait for the criminal?" he asked. I felt myself pale slightly.

"What would I have to do?' I inquired.

"Just walk around an alleyway." answered Ciel.

"Alright." I answered, slightly hesitant. Ciel smiled smally at my answer and repeated what I said, "Alright."

"Let us be off then." Ciel said as he walked towards the carriage. I followed behind him, and Sebastian opened the door for us. Ciel stepped inside first, and I followed suit, sitting across from him. Sebastian shut the carriage door and moved to drive us to wherever we were going. We soon started off, and I peered out of the window at the passing country. I was praying that everything would go well.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ciel told me the whole story: he was the Queen's guard dog. He told me about how the Queen would give him several dangerous tasks to complete. He also told me about this specific task the Queen asked him to do. It surprised me that the Queen expected a thirteen year-old to do things like this. '_At least he has Sebastian watching out for him._' I thought. '_Of course the Queen probably doesn't know that._'

The last few minutes of the ride were spent in silence. The moonlight illuminated the inside of the carriage, giving Ciel's face a spooky appearance. A glint in the carriage caught my eye, and I turned to see what it was. It was a beautiful ring on Ciel's gloved thumb. It was encrusted with a blue diamond, and had what I assumed was his family's coat of arms on the side of it.

My family's ring was similar to it. The stone was a regular diamond, but it caught the light in a way that I found absolutley enchanting. The ring was made of silver, like Ciel's ring, but the band was fashioned slightly thinner, with the coat of arms on the side also. It made me think of my father; he always wore it on his right ring finger. The thought of him made my eyes water, so I turned away from Ciel and looked out the window once more.

I felt a pair of eyes on me, and turned to see Ciel looking at me with his beautiful blue eye. He didn't seem to acknowlegde that I had noticed his staring. I gave him a smile, and he blinked, blushed, and turned away. I suppressed a laugh from his actions. '_Ciel's kind of cute when he's embarassed._' I thought. My eyes widened at my own thoughts and I turned away from Ciel and back to the window. I watched as we passed several buildings; we were now in London.

A few moments later, we came to a stop. I turned towards the door, waiting for Sebastian to appear. He did, and he opened the door for us. I stepped out first, and Ciel followed suit.

"I shall go hide the carriage, my Lord. I should only be a few minutes. Will you be alright?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes." Ciel answered sternly. "If I need you, I will call."

Sebastian grinned slightly and said, "Yes, my Lord." he said as he got back into the driver's seat and took off down the dark road, leaving us behind. A streetlamp on the opposite side of the street helped iluminate the side Ciel and I were on. To our left a few meters away was an alley, the place where the kidnappings were taking place, I assumed.

'_This place seems familiar._' I thought as I looked around. That's when it hit me. This was the place where those two men almost kidnapped me! I had started to panic. What if they get me this time? No, I'll be fine, Sebastian will be here. But what if he doesn't come in time? Oh, dear!

"Are you alright?" I heard Ciel ask. I turned to face him. "You're shaking, and you're pale." he said, concern crossing his face. I smiled to reassure him.

"I'm alright, Ciel. Don't worry about me." I said as I turned back to face the opposite side of the street. I felt his eye linger on me for a moment more before I saw him turn away.

"If you say so." he said, putting on his stoic mask once again.

The seconds ticked by, feeling like hours to me. I was worried; very worried. I began to pace a little, trying to calm my nerves. I saw Ciel give me a questioning eye, and I answered with, "I'm simply anxious, that's all!" I smiled to reassure him, but I didn't think he bought it.

As I was turning back to pace towards Ciel, I heard something behind me. I was about to turn around to see what it was, but I felt two arms wrap around me. One arm around my waist, the other groping at my chest. I opened my mouth, as if to scream, but no words came out; I only gasped. As Ciel was turning towards me, hearing the rustling of clothing, I shot a fist up and back to my captor, hitting him right in the face. He yelped in pain, but still kept a firm grasp on me.

"Katheryn!" Ciel shouted.

I reeled my boot back and kicked him in the shin. He loosened his grip on me and I was able to wriggle out of his grip. Ciel came rushing over to me. I pulled out my gun and fired at my kidnapper, aiming for his ear as a warning shot. He yelped once again in pain and hissed. In the dim light I could see a man hunched over on the ground, holding his leg with one hand and his face with the other.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" I asked him, sounding suprisingly calm for almost getting kidnapped and being groped by a man.

"Damn you, girl." he said in a deep, raspy voice. Ignoring my questions.

"Don't you know it's impolite to touch a woman like that?" I asked him, glaring at him.

"Shut the hell up." he answered, standing to his full height, towering over Ciel and I. The edge of his ear was bleeding where I had shot him.

"What do you want with us?" I asked, still aiming the gun at him.

"I only want you." he said a she took a step towards us.

"Stay back!" I yelled. "Or I'll shoot!"

"You're coming with me, little girl." he said with a smirk, completely ignoring my warning. He took a step towards us, and I shot the gun, aiming for his head.

He quickly dodged the bullet and came at me. I shot the gun again, and he dodged it once more. He somehow knocked the gun from my hand, sending it flying and clattering to the ground. He grabbed me around the middle and brought his knee up to my stomach, I hunched over in pain and moaned.

"Katheryn!" Ciel shouted. I heard him pick up the gun and fire it, and the man yelled in pain, dropping me.

Ciel was at my side in seconds, and he wrapped and arm around my shoulders, crouching at the ground beside me. He aimed the gun at the man who was holding his shoulder, his shirt becoming red where he had been shot. I assumed the bullet hit his shoulder, because that's where the blood was.

"Are you alright?" Ciel asked me, concern written all over his face.

"I'm fine." I answered shakily, still holding my stomach. Ciel's arm tightened slightly around my shoulders as he looked back towards the man.

"I'm assuming you're the man that's been kidnapping young girls these past few days." Ciel said, still pointing the gun at him.

"Maybe I am." he said, smirking lightly. "I want that girl there. She's what I'm after."

"And why is that?" Ciel asked.

"Because," he said, dropping his bloodied hand from his shoulder. "she's what my boss told me to get. He said I can do whatever I want with her when I find her." he smiled evily at me, and it made me shudder. "Such a pretty young girl." he mumbled, sounding more to himself more than anyone else. I suddenly got what he was hinting at, and I started to shake from fear. Ciel moved his arm from my shoudler down to my waist, pinning me to his side.

"You perverted old man, I won't let you have her!" Ciel shouted at him. I was shocked at how Ciel was so determined to keep me safe.

"Says who?" the man asked, taking a step forward.

"Says me!" Ciel yelled, firing the gun. It hit the man right in the head, and he fell to the ground with a thump. I stared at his lifeless body, amazed by Ciel. He slowly brought the gun down, as if expecting him to rise again and attack. He set the gun down on the concrete and turned his head to me.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, his voice suprisingly gentle from how he just yelled at someone. I noticed that his hand was still on my waist, and I was still pressed to his side. I couldn't find any words, so I just shook my head softly. I also noticed that I was still shaking from fear of that strange man.

Ciel brought his other arm around me and gently pressed my body to his in an embrace. His arms made me feel safe and protected. I buried my face in his chest and wrapped my arms around him, trying my best not to cry. He began to soothingly rub my back, and he laid his cheek gently on top of my head.

"It's alright now." he spoke softly. "You're safe now." '_Not for very long._' I thought, knowing that they would eventually come back. I wondered if Ciel thought that the man had mistaken me with soemone else when he said he wanted me, or if he believed there was some sort of connection.

I breathed into his clothing, and caught scent of a flower. I leaned back slowly, and carefully held a hand out. My fingertips found the white rose that I had placed in his pocket earlier; it was still in the same place.

"You still have it." I said softly. Ciel looked down to where my hand was, and saw the rose. His face colored slightly and he looked away.

"Ah, yes. Well," he tried to say, but couldn't find anything to say. I giggled at his loss for words.

"Well, well, well!" a high-pitched voice said. "What do we have here?" Ciel and I turned out heads to see a man, well, at least I think it was a man. He had very long, firey red hair, green and yellow eyes, red glasses on a chain, a red women's jacket, and red boots. He held a strange devide in his hands, it was long and had a metal point with sharp edges. He smiled toothily at us, revealing shark-like teeth. I shuddered and leaned into Ciel slightly.

"What is that?" I asked, my eyes glued on the strange man, or woman, before us.

"His name is Grell." said Sebastian stepping out from around him. "And he likes to stick his nose in other people's business." he said, eyeing him with annoyance.

"What took you so damn long?" Ciel asked, clearly annoyed with Sebastian.

"_That _showed up." Sebastian said, gesturing towards the strange man.

"My name is Grell Sutcliff, grim reaper at your service!" he exclaimed, making a hand sign and sticking out his tongue.

"Grim reaper?" I exclaimed. This was turning out to be a very eventful night.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Chapter seven! Finally, some action! And a cute little moment there with Ciel and Katheryn! Awwww! :) Just had to add that in the story. **

**Yes, I decided to add Grell into the story. Sebastian just wouldn't be the same without him!**

**And yes, that weird man was responsible for the kidnapped girls. He apparently just kidnaps every blonde he sees and hopes it's the right person. And did you get what he was hinting? Kinda creepy. **

**Ciel's badass, answering "Says me!" and killing the guy with one bullet to the head. And all without Sebastian! Whom was dealing with a homosexual grim reaper. **

**Anyways, hope you all enjoyed!**

**Remember to read, review, favorite, and follow! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Byeeeeeeeeeee! :) **


	8. A Strange Reaper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji!**

**But I DO own Juliet (Katheryn)!**

**Chapter eight!**

**A lot of you guys loved how I incorporated Grell into the story. Don't worry! He and several others will be popping in and out of the story! **

**Thanks to thedarkness15, yukiiii-chan, FatallyVenomous, Dreamer372, and Guest for the reviews! **

**thedarkness15: Thanks for your opinion! It's much appreciated! **

**yukiiii-chan: Thank you! :)**

**FatallyVenomous: Lol, you got that right! XD **

**Dreamer372: I know, right! It's soooo adorable! x)**

**Also thanks to my followers and favoriters! **

**On with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Yes, my dear. I am indeed a grim reaper." Grell replied, smiling strangely at me. "I have come for your soul." he said creepilly. I couldn't reply to what he said; all I could do was stare at him in terror.

"What?" Ciel yelled at him as his arms tightened around me, pulling me closer.

"I'm just joking with you!" Grell said as he laughed. "You should have seen the looks on your faces!"

Ciel and I sweat-dropped and glared at him, not very happy at the trick that was just played on me.

"Why are you here anyway?" asked Ciel, sounding highly annoyed.

"Oh!" exclaimed Grell, his laughter stopping. "That's right. I have to reap that man's soul." he said, gesturing towards the man that Ciel had shot.

"A bit late for that, don't you think?" Ciel asked him.

"I could't help it! I saw Sebastian, and his sexy body distracted me!" he said, fangirling. I widened my eyes at Grell and shrunk back slightly. Sebastian sighed and closed his eyes; annoyed.

"A strange one he is." I mumbled.

"Very strange." replied Ciel, staring at Grell with annoyance.

"Oh, Sebastian?" asked Grell, turning to him with a pleading look in his eyes.

"What?" Sebastian huffed.

"When are we going to have children?" he asked, smiling nervously and touching his fingers together.

"Never!" screamed Sebastian.

"But, Sebastian!" pleaded Grell. "I want to-" Ciel covered my ears at Grell started saying 'dirty things' he wanted to do with Sebastian. I reached my hands up and covered his as well. This was something children should not be listening to.

"Grell!" I managed to hear Sebastian shout at Grell, trying to silence him. "There are children around! Stop using such horrible terms like that around my Master and Miss Katheryn!"

"But Sebastian! I only want to-" Grell said, trying to cut in.

"Enough!" Sebastian screamed at nearly the top of his lungs, finally silencing Grell.

Deciding it was safe, Ciel and I removed our hands from each others' ears and looked over at Grell and Sebastian. Grell was pouting, and Sebastian looked like he was about to blush.

"Are you two finished?" asked Ciel.

"Yes, young Master. I am terribly sorry." apoligized Sebastian as he bowed.

"Aww, but just look at you two!" said Grell, immediately cheering up and pointing at Ciel and me. "Aren't you just adorable!" he said, fangirling once again. It was then that I took notice of Ciel's arms still around me, and we were both still on the ground from when that creepy man kicked me in the stomach.

I looked up at Ciel, and he looked down at me. Both of our faced painted pink as we stood from the ground, and I picked up the gun and stashed it into my pocket.

"Shut up Grell." Ciel said as he helped me stand. Grell only giggled like a little girl and turned towards Sebastian.

"Well, I had best be going. William will get angry at me for making him work over-time again. Goodbye, my sweet Sebastian! We _will _meet again soon!" Grell shouted as he ran off and disapeared.

"Thank goodness he's gone." I said as I rubbed my forehead, trying to stop the oncoming headache he was causing me.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, my lady." Sebastian said with a light smirk.

"Sebastian." said Ciel, looking over at him.

"Yes, Master?" Sebastian asked.

"Dispose of that mess over there, will you?" he asked, pointing over that the dead man's body.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian said.

After Sebastian got rid of the corpse, we all walked back to where Sebastian hid the carriage, and we rode back to the mansion.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**That's the chapter! Yes, I'm soooooooo sorry it's so short! :( I'm having major writer's block right now, but I knew you guys wanted a chapter. So, I decided to go ahead and post this terribly short chapter. Again, so sorry!**

**Grell is so perverted, talking about you-know-what with Sebastian, and in front of two kids! How irresponsible of him. And weird. Haha. **

**Speaking of Grell, do you think I portrayed his character well enough? I think I did, but I need your opinion. If you have any suggestions on how to make the story better, feel free to let me know! Criticism is welcome! **

**How you enjoyed this (short) chapter!**

**Remember to read, review, follow, and favorite!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Byeeeeeeeeeee! :) **


	9. Staying at the Mansion

**Disclaimer: I do now own Kuroshitsuji!**

**But I DO own Juliet (Katheryn)!**

**Chapter nine! **

**Thanks to: Lil blue rose, thedarkness15, and Guest for reviewing! **

**Lil blue rose: Thanks for your opinion, it means a lot!**

**thedarkness15: thanks, and I'm going to try and incorporate your idea into my story; it's a great idea! **

**Anyways, here's the chapter!**

**Enjoy! **

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I sat down on my bed with a sigh. '_What a long night it's been._' I thought as I looked out the window. The moon was shining brightly now, and it's beautiful glow was shining through my bedroom window; illuminating the room with a blue tint. I removed my cloak and gloves from my body and put them on the vanity. I was about to remove my dress when I noticed a slight bulge in my dress pocket. The gun.

I had forgotten to give it back to Ciel before coming to my room. I sighed and exited my room- in search of Ciel. I remembered that he said he had something to do in his study before ehe retired for bed, so I made my way to his study.

Once I finally found the study, I knocked on the door and received no answer. I knocked a second time, a bit louder. Still getting no answer, I cautiously opened the door and peeked inside. I saw a figure, by the moonlight, slumped over in a desk chair. I could see his outline moving slightly from breathing. I carefully walked over to the person, and saw that it was Ciel. He had fallen asleep in his desk chair.

"Ciel." I said softly, gently shaking his shoulder. "Wake up, Ciel." he began to stir, and slowly opened his eye and looked up at me. His beautiful eye caught the moonlight perfectly, reflecting off of it and making it even beautifuler.

I smiled gently down at him and said, "If you're going to go to sleep, you should go to bed first, silly." I said, holding back a giggle.

"Mmm." he groaned as he stood slowly from his seat.

"Ciel? I came to give this back." I said, holding out the gun and the magazine, separated.

"Hmm?" he said, turning to face me. "Oh, thank you." he said, taking them from my hands and putting them inside a drawer in his desk.

"You're welcome." I said softly, watching him lock the drawer with a small key.

"While you're here," Ciel started, turning to face me. "I have something to ask you."

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would you like to stay here and work for me? All you would have to do is help the servants with their duties." he said, smiling lightly.

"Really?" I asked, happy that he asked. Ciel nodded in response.

"Also, I would like for you to come with me whenever I go to town." he added. "And, of course, you will be paid."

"I don't want to be paid." I said, smiling at Ciel. "I'll work for you, Ciel. It would be an honor." I said, curtsying. Ciel's eye widened slightly.

"You. . . don't want to be paid?" he asked, clearly shocked.

"Money is of no importance to me." I said, straightening.

"Alright." he said. "You start tomorrow." he said, walking towards the door.

"Alright." I said, following behind him. "Does this mean I have to call you 'Master'?" I asked. He turned to face me right before reaching the door.

"No. Call me Ciel." he said with a small smile. I returned his smile and followed him out into the hallway. "I'll walk you to your room." Ciel said. I smiled and nodded, walking beside him to my room.

Once we reached the door to my room, I reached out and put a hand on the doorknob. I turned and said, "Goodnight, Ciel. And thank you." I gave a sweet smile, which he returned partly.

"Goodnight." he said, and watched me walk into my room. I shut the door softly behind me, and after a moment, heard his footsteps walking to his room. What was this feeling?

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Ciel's POV**

I sat in bed, staring up at the ceiling. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't remove the image of Katheryn's smile from my mind. Her smile truly was beautiful. . .

I sighed in exasperation and rolled over onto my side, staring out of the window. The moonlight filled the room, and cast a few rays over my face. It really was sweet of her to wake me up and tell me to go to bed instead of staring at me, like Sebastian would. Well, for all I knew, she did stare at me. Ugh.

I sighed once again and turned to my other side.

"Is something wrong, Master?" I heard a deep voice ask. I yelped and sat up in bed.

"Sebastian? I asked, staring into the darkness; barely lit by the room.

"Yes, my Lord?" he asked as he stepped out into the light. Sebastian.

"What the devil are you doing here?"

"I sensed you were in distress, so I came, seeking to help ease your mind." he said, smiling lightly at me.

"What are you really here for?" I asked, not buying it.

"Exactly what I said, Master. I suspect that you can't stop thinking about a certain someone. Judging by those sighs that keep escaping your lips." he said with a smirk.

"And just who would that be?" I asked, crossing my arms and glaring at him.

He raised his eyebrows and asked, "Do I really have to tell you?"

I sighed and answered, "Yes."

"Miss Katheryn." he answered, as if it was totally obvious.

"What?" I yelled, and I could feel my face start to heat up. "What would I want with her?"

"You know, young Master. And you're blushing!" he said, smirking.

"Shut up and get out!" I yelled, pointing towards the door and my cheeks becoming redder.

He smirked and answered, "Yes, my Lord." and with that, he left from the room. '_Thank goodness._' I thought, collapsing back onto the bed, and soon falling asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Katheryn's POV **

I awoke the next morning to find sunlight creeping through my large window. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. My side felt much better than what it did a few days ago. I got out of bed and dressed for the day, picking out my old dress, my midnight blue one. I put my clothes on and brushed my hair. I fixed my hair into a side braid like I did last night.

I exited my room and made my way down the hall, and nearly ran into Mey-Rin. She was carrying a small yet expensive-looking vase. She yelped in surprise and fell to the floor, the vase flying into the air. I turned around quickly and got down on the ground, my chest and stomach skidding against it. I held my hands out and barely caught the vase before it hit the floor. A little water from inside the vase spilled out of it, and I stood it upright in my hands again. I sighed in relief and carefully stood.

"Oh, my! I'm so terribly sorry, yes I am!" Mey-Rin screamed, flailing her arms around.

"It's alright, Mey-Rin! No harm done!" I said as I smiled gently at her. "Where were you taking this?" I asked.

"The Master's study." she replied, still obviously nervous.

"I'll take it there for you. Go take care of your other duties." I said, beginning to walk away.

"Thank you so much!" Mey-Rin exclaimed, walking the opposite way.

I strode down the hallway and towards Ciel's study. After a few minutes, I came to his door. I knocked, and upon hearing a response, I opened the door and entered the room. I shut the door behind me and walked up to Ciel's desk. He still hadn't looked up to see me, and I supposed he was expecting Mey-Rin.

"It's about time you got here." he said grumpily, still not looking up and ceasing his writing. Today he wore a dark blue outfit, coincidentally matching with my dress. I also noticed that he still had the white rose from yesterday in his pocket. I smiled softly upon seeing this.

"I apologize, Ciel." I said, now standing in front of his desk. Ciel's eye widened and he looked up.

"Katheryn? What are you doing here?" he asked, setting his pen down on the desk.

"I'm bringing you the vase you requested." I said, holding it out and smiling sweetly.

"A-alright." he stuttered slightly, and pointed to a spot on the corner of his desk. "Place it right here."

I put the vase down carefully where he said to, and he carefully pulled the rose out from his pocket and placed it into the vase, his face slightly colored a shade of pink. I smiled down at the flower, stunned that he would keep that specific rose instead of simply getting another one from the garden.

"That's very sweet of you." I said, and I didn't even realize I had said it until the words came out of my mouth. I looked to Ciel, and his face colored more. I giggled lightly at his reaction and turned to leave.

"Goodbye, Ciel." I said, opening the door and leaving, but not without one last small smile, which he returned. '_He has a cute smile._' I thought. '_What am I thinking?!_' I asked myself, feeling my cheeks heat up slightly. '_Get it together!_' I thought. I quickly walked to the kitchen to see if there was any breakfast there.

Once I finally arrived, I found Bard leaning on a counter, smoking a cigarette. I saw no food out, so I thought it was safe to guess there was no breakfast left.

"Hello, Bard." I greeted once I entered. "Nice to see you haven't blown anything up yet today." I joked, searching for a small something to eat.

"Hello and good morning to you too." he greeted with the cigarette in the corner of his mouth. I giggled and pulled out a piece of bread.

"How has your day been so far?" I asked, tearing off a piece of bread and popping it into my mouth.

"It's been good so far. Sebastian hasn't yelled at me yet today." he said, grinning lightly.

"That's good." I said with a grin of my own.

"Is that all you're gonna eat for breakfast?" he asked, pointing to the piece of half-eaten bread in my hand.

"I suppose. I'm not very hungry right now." I answered, taking another bite.

"If you're sure." he said, hopping onto the counter and sitting down on it.

"Do you need any help with lunch today?" I asked before eating the last bite of bread.

"I could use another pair of hands helping around here." he said, scratching the back of his head. "Sure! Be in here about an hour and a half before lunch time." he said.

"Alright." I said. I assumed that Ciel had told the rest of the servants I was working here now, judging by the way he accepted. "I'm going to go see how Finny's doing. Don't blow anything up!" I said, waving and walking out the door.

"I'll try." he said, grinning and waving back.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

When I arrived outside, I soon found Finny among a patch of purple flowers. "Hello, Finny!" I greeted with a smile and a wave. He turned from his work and waved and smiled back.

"Hello, Katheryn!" he greeted happily. "What brings you out here?" he asked as I stood beside him.

"I've come to help you!" I said. "What can I assist you with?" I asked, looking down at his work. He was pulling up weeds, by the looks of it.

"I'm not quite sure, I think I've got it all under control." he said.

"Well, I'll stand by in case you need me." I said, backing up and watching him work quietly. He began tearing weeds from the ground at an unsteady pace. "Finny," I said, getting on my knees beside him. "Try pulling the weeds at a steady pace; instead of ripping them from the ground at different speeds." I said.

"How do I do that?" he asked me, his face full of confusion.

"Try singing a song, and pull the weeds along with the beat." I suggested.

"I don't know that many songs." he said, looking a little disappointed. I smiled and started gently hitting my hands against my thighs to the steady beat of a song. I opened my mouth and began to sing softly along with the beat. Finny smiled and began pulling the weeds in rhythm.

My voice rang throughout the air, sweet and soft. It seemed to carry through the wind. It seemed that the whole world was moving to the beat of the song. My heartbeat was even in rhythm. I continued to sing softly until the song ended, and Finny continued to work at a steady pace. I stopped patting my legs and watched as he still kept the beat. I smiled softly and quietly stood, brushed off my dress, and walked back to the mansion.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Sebastian's POV **

I gently set down the teacup on my Master's desk, and stood and watched as he read over a few business papers. My sensitive ears picked up the sound of a girl singing. Even_ I _found it enchanting. I turned my head towards the sound and looked outside the window.

The beautiful singing was Katheryn's, and she was patting her legs along with the beat as Finnian pulled weeds along with it. I smiled softly and turned back to my Master as he turned his head to me.

"Is there a problem?" he asked. He apparently couldn't hear the singing, since he was but a mere human.

"Nothing is wrong, my Lord. How about we open this window and get some fresh air in here?" I asked as I moved to the window and opened it wide.

The sound of Katheryn's singing filled the room, and I saw my young Master's head slowly move up, and he fixed his eyes upon the white rose in the vase on his desk. I smiled to myself as I saw a small, barely noticeable smile grace his lips.

He stood from his chair and moved to the window, looking down at Katheryn and Finnian. The smile was still fixed upon his lips as he stared down tenderly at her.

I saw that look in his eyes; he was starting to fall in love with Katheryn. Although he may not realize it yet, or admit it, it was true all the same. I smiled to myself once again and stared down at her as well. She truly was an interesting girl.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Ciel's POV **

I turned back to my work as Sebastian opened the window. My thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of a girl's beautiful singing. I slowly looked up and at the white rose, thinking of Katheryn. It had to be her voice.

The singing filled the room like oxygen, and I breathed it in like so. It was truly enchanting; I couldn't stop myself as I stood from my desk to watch.

She was on her knees beside Finnian, and was tapping her legs with the beat; Finnian pulling weeds to it. I couldn't help but smile softly at Katheryn, even though she can't see me. She continues to amaze me more and more every day. I'm glad she's working here now, because now I get to see her beautiful face every day.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Chapter 9! Finally! **

**So sorry it took me forever to write this chapter, I had writer's block! At least it's got a cute moment or two in it! Awwwww!**

**And Sebastian! That stalker. He's kinda creepy when he first shows up in this chapter, and I'm sure you'll agree with me. **

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Remember to read, review, follow, and favorite!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Byeeeeeeeeee! :)**


	10. New Orders

**I do now own Kuroshitsuji!**

**But I DO own Juliet (Katheryn) !**

**Sooooo sorry it took forever to get this chapter up! School work has kept me so busy! Ugh. **

**Anyways, thanks to thedarkness15 and Guest for reviewing! **

**Also thanks to my followers and favoriters! **

**Enjoy! **

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was a few days later, and nothing else of note had happened. I was in the hallway, aimlessly walking around searching for something to do. Out of nowhere, a door swings open, scaring me half to death. I yelp and jump back. In the doorway is Sebastian, and he gives me an apologetic look as he shuts the door behind me.

"I am terribly sorry, Miss Katheryn." he said as he stood in front of me. "I hope I didn't frighten you too badly."

"It's alright, Sebastian." I say, dropping the hand that I had lifted to my pounding heart.

"It's a good thing I found you; my young Master wishes to see you in his study." he said as he started to walk down the hallway.

"Alright. Thank you, Sebastian!" I said as I started walking to Ciel's study.

After a few minutes, I reached the door to Ciel's study. I knocked on the door, and heard a voice from within telling me to come in. I opened the door and stepped inside, carefully shutting the door behind me. Ciel looked up from his desk and gave a slight smile.

"Hello, Katheryn." he said, setting down the papers in his hands.

"Hello Ciel. Sebastian said you wanted to see me?" I asked, walking up, only a few feet away from his desk.

"Ah, yes." he said, sitting up straighter in his desk. "Today, I need to run a few errands- there has been a crime in London and her majesty wishes for me to investigate it. Are you willing to come along?" he asked.

"Of course." I answered.

He smiled slightly at my response and said, "Very well, then. Be ready and waiting for me outside twenty minutes from now."

"Alright." I said, and gave a small smile as I left the room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Ciel's POV **

I walked down the grand staircase with Sebastian following behind me, thinking about the new orders from the Queen.

Several other young girls had gone missing, but turned up. The scary part was: they were all tortured. They had whip scars, cuts, bruises, broken bones, and some had even been taken advantage of. The Queen wanted me to find the person responsible and eliminate him.

'_What kind of sick person would do that to such defenseless, innocent young girls?_' I asked myself as I placed my top hat on my head and stepped outside.

Katheryn was already outside, waiting for me. I smiled softly at her as she turned to face me. She returned my smile, except it was much fuller than my own.

We silently stepped into the carriage, and I explained what the Queen had told me and told her about the crime. She paled noticeably when I told her about what was done to them, and she started to shake slightly. I supposed it was because these things were happening to girls within her age range.

"Are you alright?" I asked, eying her shuddering form.

"I-I'm alright." she stuttered, and ran a hand over her stomach.

"Are you sure? You're very pale." I said.

"I'm fine." she said, barely above a whisper. Deciding to drop the topic, I told her about where we were going. Since one of the girls had died in a hospital, we were going to visit Undertaker, since he most likely had the body and could tell us about it.

When we finally arrived, we stepped out of the carriage and walked inside. '_Here we go again._'

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Katheryn's POV**

Ciel was telling me about the Queen's orders. When he got to the part about how the girls were injured, I felt myself pale immensely and my body shake. It was exactly what those people did to me, well, except for the part where they were taken advantage of. I managed to escape before that happened.

And _whip scars_. That's what's across my stomach- a whip scar. Those poor girls. I know exactly how they feel.

"Are you alright?" Ciel asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I-I'm alright." I stuttered. I ran a hand over my stomach, where my scar was, thinking about my time being tortured.

"Are you sure? You're very pale." he said. I looked up, and concern was floating around in his eye. That beautiful-

"I'm fine." I said quietly, putting an end to my thoughts. To his credit, he dropped the subject.

A few moments later, we arrived at a small shop- Ciel said it was run by a man named 'Undertaker'. Sebastian opened the door for us, and Ciel stepped inside first. It was dark, but bright enough to where I could see where I was going- mostly. There were coffins everywhere, on the floor, against the walls. . . it was kind of creepy. I looked around, but still found no one inside but the three of us.

I heard something moving, sounding a bit like scratching. No- it was a coffin lid moving! I turned my attention to the moving coffin lid and my heart jumped up into my throat. I unconsciously grabbed Ciel's arm and pulled him closer to me, staring intently at the coffin.

I didn't know what to expect. Maybe an undead body, an animal, maybe? I certainly didn't expect to see two glowing orbs- eyes. My eyes widened and I stared at it, tightening my grip on Ciel's arm.

"Hello." a voice said with a heavy English accent. The orbs inched closer, and I saw a face, well, half of one. They eyes were covered by gray bangs, and the smile was very creepy. His lips were parted, revealing a huge grin with white teeth. There was a scar on his face, and it ran up and behind his long bangs.

A man emerged from the coffin, wearing all black with knee-long gray hair. He had a top hat, cloak, and pointy shoes- all black. The only colored piece of clothing was a gray sash running across his chest. His sleeves were so long that one could only see his unusually long fingernails if he held his hands up.

"Who is this young lady?" he asked, still smiling and gesturing towards me. I cautiously removed Ciel from my grip and smiled nervously.

"I'm Katheryn Brooks, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said, dipping into a small curtsey.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." he said, stepping closer and draping an arm over my shoulders as if we were close friends. I help back a yelp and he grinned down at me. "My name is Undertaker. Welcome!" he said. "Come, have a seat miss." he said, and led me over to a closed coffin. He gently pushed me down to sit on it. I felt like I was intruding into someone's private space, sitting on a coffin. I just hoped there wasn't a body inside.

"Hello, young Earl and Sebastian. Come, have a seat." he said as he gestured towards the coffins. Ciel sat down beside me, while Sebastian remained standing.

"How can I help you today?" he asked, standing a few feet away from us.

"We want information on the girl that was recently killed." Ciel stated, as if it was obvious.

"You know the price." he said, his grin growing in size. "A good laugh!" '_A good laugh? What kind of a price to pay is that?_' I asked myself.

"So, a joke then?" I asked.

"Quite so." Undertaker said. My lips curled up into a sly grin as I recalled a joke my father once told me.

"I have one." I said as I stood and walked over beside him. I put a hand on his shoulder and gently pulled him down to my height. I whispered the joke in his ear, and he burst out in a deafening cackle. I jumped back from surprise as the entire building shook from his laughter.

Undertaker was now on his knees, and he dabbed his hidden eyes with the hem of my skirt. He then said, voice shaking slightly with laughter, "That was quite a joke, miss. You have a funny girl with you, young Earl!" Undertaker said as he broke out in a short round of giggles.

"What did you say to him?" Ciel asked, obviously at a loss.

"I just told him a joke my father told me once!" I said, holding my gloved hands out palms-up and raising my shoulders slightly. "I didn't realize it was that funny!"

"And I thought Sebastian told good jokes." Undertaker said, standing up once again. He gave one more short chuckle and sighed. "I'll tell you anything you want to know!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**There's the chapter! **

**Sooooooo sorry, once again, for this chapter being to frickin' late! I'm also sorry if this chapter is too short- which it is. I know you guys wanted another chapter, so I decided to go ahead and post this one. **

**By the way, I've also started another fanfiction on Ghost Hunt. I know, I should finish one before I start the other. But this idea has been swimming around in my head for about a week or two now, and I really wanted to start writing it. If you want, go check it out!**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Remember to read, review, follow, and favorite! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Byeeeeeeeeee! :) **


	11. Suspicions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji!**

**But I DO own Juliet (Katheryn)! **

**Chapter 11 is finally here! Yea-yuh! **

**Thanks to thedarkness15 for reviewing! **

**Also thanks to all of the followers and favoriters of this story!**

**Enjoy! **

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I sighed as we left Undertaker's shop. What he had to say wasn't much help, so we were leaving pretty much empty-handed. I pulled my cloak tighter around my shoulders as I breathed in the cool afternoon air.

I walked behind Ciel with Sebastian beside him as we walked down the sidewalk. I wasn't exactly sure where we were going, but I decided not to ask any questions. I looked around to try and find out where we were. I eventually came to the conclusion that we were in the shopping district- although I had no idea why.

I noticed a man come up and walk beside me, and he turned his head and gave a smile. He had a scar running down one side of his jaw, and I recognized it immediately. He was one of the men that tortured me. I gasped and began walking slightly faster, but he kept right beside me, his eyes on me.

He soon reached out a hand to touch me somewhere very inappropriate, but I screamed, "Get away from me!", getting the attention of Ciel, Sebastian, and a few strangers. I stopped walking and glared up at him. He looked down innocently at me.

"What are you talking about, miss?" he asked too sweetly, obviously hiding his true nature.

"I saw what you were trying to do, pervert!" I yelled at him as I slapped him. His good-natured demeanor blew out like a candle as he turned his head to face me once again.

He grabbed my wrist and attempted to pick me up, but I screamed and kicked him where it counted. He bent over in pain and I slapped him once more before running off into the crowd of screaming people.

"Get back here!" he said in a slightly strangled voice before chasing after me.

I started to panic. He was much faster than me, and would soon catch up. And, that he did. He put a hand over my mouth and wound an arm around my waist. He lifted me up into the air and took off into a dark alley. I kicked and thrashed, but he was too strong for me.

He threw me down, making me land awkwardly on my left leg, and quickly put a cloth over my mouth to stifle my screams. He also bound my hands together tightly behind me, but I found it strange that he didn't bound my feet together.

"I finally have you." he whispered huskily in my ear, and I suddenly realized what he was going to do to me. I kicked and tried to scream past the cloth covering my mouth, but it was no use. The rope on my wrists dug into my skin and stung badly.

I held my knees together for dear life, but he managed to pry them apart, after unzipping his pants. I screamed again and felt tears running down my face. '_Someone, please help me!_'

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Ciel's POV **

I was angry and slightly disappointed that undertaker couldn't help us. I was going to have to find a different way to catch this kidnapper. To clear my mind, I decided a walk was in order. I walked down the sidewalk with Sebastian beside me and Katheryn right behind me.

Out of nowhere, I hear a voice scream, "Get away from me!" turning around, I realized, to my horror, it was Katheryn that had said that. I watched the man intently, whom had a scar on his jaw. It almost seemed as if they knew each other.

I listened as he played innocent and she called him a pervert, and slapped him. He put his dirty hands on her, and I was about to intervene. But before I could, she kicked him in a place that made me cringe and took off running. The man followed her, and I yelled, "Sebastian!" he knew immediately what I wanted him to do, and he picked me up and followed after Katheryn and the strange man, weaving through the crowd.

We soon came upon an alleyway, and Sebastian set me on the ground as he took off into the near-darkness. I noticed two figures in the darkness, one laying on the ground, the other slumped over the other one. Sebastian ran over and threw the figure off of the other and began to punch it. I ran over to the figure on the ground, and, to my horror, saw it was Katheryn.

She had her hands bound behind her back, a cloth over her mouth, tears running down her cheeks, and her skirt pulled up to her thighs. I became full of anger at the realization of what he tried to do to her.

I rushed over and pulled her skirt back down for her, then pulled the cloth from her mouth, releasing choked cries of terror. I gently brought her head forward and against my shoulder. I reached behind her and unbound her hands. She immediately wrapped her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around her and gently rubbed her back in an effort to soothe her. I looked up to see Sebastian just finishing off the perverted man. He brushed his gloved hands off and walked over to us. Katheryn's sobs had subsided to hiccups.

"Are you alright?" I asked Katheryn quietly. She pulled back and nodded slowly.

"I'm fine." she said, and pulled down her sleeves. I arched an eyebrow and took one of her wrists. She winced slightly and tried to pull away. I push up her sleeve gently, revealing purple wrists.

"No, you're not." I said, gently skimming my fingertips over the bruises. She yanked her hand out of mine and pulled the sleeve back down.

"Yes I am." she said stubbornly, standing and wiping her tear-streaked face with her palms. I can't help but notice that she's shaking ever-so-slightly. I sighed and stood, straightening my top hat on my head.

"Sebastian." I said, turning to him.

"Yes, my Lord?" he asked.

"Dispose of the body, and inform the Queen that we have taken care of the kidnappings." I said. I'm pretty sure that the man Sebastian just killed was the man we were searching for; judging by what he tried to do to Katheryn. "I'll walk to the townhouse with Katheryn." I said, considering it was only a short walk.

"Yes, my Lord." he said. I turned back to Katheryn, and she started to walk out of the alley. I noticed that she was limping. Not knowing what was coming over me, I walked over and swept her up into my arms bridal-style. She was surprisingly light.

"Ciel!" she said, her face painting a beautiful shade of pink.

"Yes?" I said, and couldn't stop a small smirk from working it's way onto my face.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" she said, struggling in my grip.

"You were limping." I said, as if it was totally obvious.

"I can still walk!" she exclaimed, trying to push me away.

"Just stop struggling and let me carry you." I said, feeling a little heat rise up into my cheeks. She sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck. I adjusted my grip on her waist and walked to my townhouse.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Katheryn's POV **

I was so relieved when Ciel and Sebastian showed up. Thankfully, the perverted man didn't get the chance to do anything to be before Sebastian threw him off of me.

When I stood from the ground and tried to walk away, it hurt to put pressure on my left leg. I limped down the alleyway, trying desperately to walk normally. When, out of nowhere, I felt myself being lifted from the ground.

"Ciel!" I yelped, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Yes?" he asked, smirking lightly. '_I just want to wipe that smirk off his face._' I thought as I argued with him. He refused to put me down.

"Just stop struggling and let me carry you." Ciel said, his cheeks turning pink. I sighed and gently wrapped my arms around my neck, deciding he wasn't going to give up anytime soon.

As we were walking down the sidewalk, we got a more than few glances. Some of which making our cheeks heat up. When we finally arrived at Ciel's townhouse, he unlocked the door and carried me up the stairs to a bedroom.

He gently put me down on the bed and crouched down in front of me. "Does it hurt?" he asked, looking up at me.

"I'm fine." I said stubbornly. He sighed lightly and lifted my skirt up to just above my knee. "What-" I started to say, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything else as I felt myself start to blush. He gently ran his fingertips over a large bruise just above the top of my boot.

"I think it's just sore." he said, pulling my skirt back down. "You'll be alright." he said, standing again. "Lay down and get some rest, Katheryn. When you wake up then we will go back to the manor." I nodded and laid on my back, hands laced together on my stomach.

I had just closed my eyes when I felt someone give me a light kiss on my forehead. I snapped my eyes open to see Ciel hovering over me, his eyes wide and his cheeks pink. "Sleep well." he said, backing away and giving a nervous smile as he left the room and shut the door behind him. I stared at the door, bewildered.

'_What was that about?_'

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Ciel's POV **

As I shut the door behind me, I reflected on what I just did. '_What came over me? Why did I do that? Why do I care so much for a girl I hardly know? What in the devil is wrong with me?_' I thought as I walked to my study.

Once I made it to my study, I shut the door behind me and removed my top hat from my head. "I see you have finished." I said as I spotted Sebastian standing beside my desk, pouring a cup of tea.

"Yes, my Lord. I have done as you have asked." he replied, setting down the tea pot. I took off my cloak and handed it and my top hat to Sebastian. I sat down at my desk and leaned back, closing my eyes.

'_It seems a bit strange to me that Katheryn is always attracting trouble. And the man that I shot said that she was what he was looking for. Was he mistaken? Is all of this just a coincidence? Is there a connection between Katheryn and all of these young girls going missing, being killed, or tortured?_' all of these thought running through my head made it impossible to relax. I sighed and sat up, opening my eyes.

"Sebastian." I said before taking a sip of my tea.

"Yes, my Lord?" he asked, looking up.

"I want you to find out as much as you can about Katheryn. I also want you to see if you can find a connection between her and the people kidnapping and torturing those girls." I said, looking up to meet his gaze. "You have four hours. Be very thorough with your research." I said, expecting the best from him.

Sebastian gave a small grin and bowed. "Yes, my Lord."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**That's the end of the chapter! Uh-oh, Ciel's getting suspicious. Will he find out about her true identity? You'll have to wait until the next chapter, haha, sorry! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Remember to read, review, follow, and favorite! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Byeeeeeeeeee! :) **


	12. Helping Out

**Disclaimer: I do now own Kuroshitsuji! **

**But I DO own Juliet (Katheryn)!**

**Chapter 12! **

**Will Ciel find out about Katheryn's real identity? Read to find out! **

**Thanks to Paxloria, Guest, and BloodDDB for reviewing! Your support means a lot! **

**Also thanks to all of my followers and favoriters! **

**Enjoy! **

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I stared out the window as we rode back to Ciel's manor. For some reason, Sebastian was unusually quiet when he was around me, ever since the incident in the alleyway. Does it have to do with that? Or, is it something else? Ciel was a bit quieter than usual as well; he seemed deep in thought as he stared at the ring on his thumb.

Once we finally arrived at the manor, I went to the library, only limping ever-so-slightly. I picked out a random book from the shelf and began to read. It was a very interesting book about the history of Britain, most of which I already knew.

After some time, Sebastian came into the library, saying Ciel wanted to see me- about what he would not say. He walked with me to his study, remaining only a few feet behind me. I was starting to get a bit scared.

When we approached the door, Sebastian opened it for me and I stepped inside. He shut the door behind him after stepping into the room. '_Why is he staying? He usually goes about his business somewhere else when Ciel talks to me._' I asked myself, getting more and more nervous by the second.

I stepped up to Ciel's desk. He was staring down at a few papers, looking a bit dumbfounded about something. He looked up when I approached, and didn't smile like he usually does. He sat forward in his seat and laced his hands together, placing them on the desk and looking me straight in the eye.

"I have a few things I would like to ask you." he said seriously. It was just then that I noticed Sebastian was standing right beside him, looking at me with slightly narrowed eyes. Did I do something wrong?

"Of course." I said, holding my hands together behind my back, trying to hide the fact that they were shaking.

"Who are you?" he asked. I felt myself pale at this question.

"Katheryn Brooks." I answered.

"I'm sorry, that is the incorrect answer." he said, sitting back in his seat and resting his hands on the armrests. "I'll ask it once more for clarification: who are you?" he said, almost cruelly.

I opened my mouth to respond, but no words came out. Does he know who I really am? Is he going to do something to me. "K-Katheryn Brooks." I answered, my whole body starting to shake.

"According to these papers," he said, holding up a small stack of papers. "your name is Juliet Rubin." on the papers was a lot of information about me, and a picture; matching my face now.

I felt trapped. Was he working with those people that hurt me and killed my parents? Was he going to hand me over to them? Was he going to hurt me himself? I couldn't run, he would send Sebastian after me, and I'm no match for a demon. I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I lost the feeling in my legs. I collapsed to the ground, on all fours.

"Please! Please, don't hurt me!" I said, a few tears running down my cheeks. "I don't want to go back! They're going to kill me if I do! Please! I'm begging you, Ciel!" I cried out, looking up to meet his gaze, his image fuzzy from the tears in my eyes.

"What are you going on about?" he asked, standing and placing his hands on his desk, looking down at me.

"I don't want to go back." I said, voice strained, sitting back on my knees and burying my face in my palms. "I can't." I said, my voice wavering uncontrollably.

"Go back where? What are you talking about?" he asked, now standing in front of me. I peeked at his face, lifting my head to look up at him.

"Y-you're not going to hurt m-me?" I asked in a small voice.

"No. Why would I?" he asked, crouching down in front of me. "Tell me what's happened to you, and why you lied about your name." he said, gently taking hold of my wrists and helping me up. "I want to know what happened to make you end up like this."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Ciel's POV **

As we were riding back to the manor, I thought of several different reasons as to why Sebastian said to wait until we arrived back at the mansion. He told me he had very important information, and he would prefer to wait. Why could that be?

When we arrived at the mansion, Katheryn went to the library, and Sebastian and I went to my study. He closed the door firmly behind him and walked up to my desk, pulling out a few papers.

"Katheryn is not who she says she is, my Lord." he said. I quirked an eyebrow and started to look at the papers.

The first page had a picture of a girl with long hair and a beautiful smile. Katheryn. I looked at the name beside the picture, and instead of Katheryn Brooks, it read, "Juliet Rubin". The name sounded a bit familiar. I raised my eyebrows at this. Did she lie about her name? But why?

As I continued to read, I discovered that the name should indeed be familiar. There was a newspaper article about Maxwell Rubin and his wife Caroline being found dead from bullet wounds in their mansion. Their one and only daughter, Juliet Rubin,was not found- dead or alive. Police searched for her, but she was never found. Investigations were conducted, but no one could come to a conclusion on who murdered Maxwell and his wife, and possibly their daughter.

Another article talked about how well-known Maxwell Rubin and his family were. He was the head of a very prestigious business company. He had a younger brother named Herald, whom he wasn't very close to. That would make him Katheryn- err, Juliet's uncle. His wife had a sister, but she had died in an accident a few years earlier. Juliet was an only child and to be the successor of head of the company, but it was put into the hands of her Uncle Herald because she went missing. Well, she's not missing anymore.

I felt my mouth drop slightly. A girl whom was thought dead, and her parents found dead, was alive and in my mansion. What were the odds of that happening? But, why didn't she show herself? Why did she lie about her name?

"Sebastian." I said, looking up to him.

"Yes, my Lord?" he asked.

"Go fetch Katheryn from the library. I wish to speak with her. I want you to remain in the room while she is in here, in case she tries to run away, or something of that sort." I said, looking back to the papers and re-reading them.

"Yes, my Lord." he said, and he left the room.

A few moments later, Katheryn came through the door with Sebastian right behind her. She looked a bit confused, and a bit scared.

After asking her who she was, she claimed to be Katheryn Brooks, which I knew was not true. After I confronted her and told her I knew of her real identity, she broke down into tears. '_Why is she crying?_' I asked myself as I walked towards her. '_And what's all this about 'going back' and 'being killed'?_'

I suddenly felt very angry. Who could have done something to her to make her this afraid, lie about herself, and fear for her life? I wasn't quite sure why I was angry about this. '_She's just another girl._' I told myself. '_No need to get excited about anything._'

After calming her and letting her sit down in my chair, she told me the whole story, as if she was lifting a great burden off of her shoulders. "It's true. I am Juliet Rubin." she began. "When my parents were killed right before my eyes, I was taken to a strange place. People tortured me there. Whipped me, beat me, leaving scars on my body." she said, and I unwillingly clenched my fists. '_Who would do such a thing to an innocent young girl?_' "I eventually managed to escape with my life, but they're searching for me; the people who ruined my life. I was forced to live on the streets and go by an assumed name, lucky if I got a meal that day. And then, I met you." she said, looking up at me with a small smile. My heart skipped a beat. She said it so kindly, as if it were a miracle. And that smile. . . "Even though I was kicked by a horse, I am still very grateful. If not for you taking me in, I may as well be dead right now. So, thank you, Ciel Phantomhive." she said, and I saw her eyes glaze over with tears. All I wanted to do was hug her. I have no idea why, but the sudden urge filled my body, and it took all of my willpower and strength to not do it.

"There's no need to thank me." I said, feeling my lips curve upwards. "I'm just glad you are alright." I said.

"I will do whatever I can to help you." a voice said, and I realized it was mine. I didn't even mean to say it! Of course, I want to help, but I wasn't planning on verbally saying it!

"Really?" she asked, hope filling her voice and eyes.

"Yes, of course." I involuntarily said. She beamed and exclaimed, "Thank you, Ciel!" in the blink of an eye, she had jumped up and thrown her arms around my neck. I was tense at first, but eventually, and slowly, wrapped my arms around her, feeling my face heat up slightly.

"It's not a problem." I said.

"I-I'm sorry." she said as she pulled away, her cheeks pink.

"It's quite alright." I said, trying to force the heat in my own cheeks to leave. Suddenly, we heard a loud explosion coming from somewhere else in the mansion.

"Bardroy!" she exclaimed before dashing out of the room. I stared out of the open door, confused. '_What is this strange feeling? I've never felt it before. What does it mean?_'

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Katheryn's POV **

After explaining the whole story to Ciel, I had found myself wrapping my arms around him. I hadn't even meant to; it was as if my actions had a mind of its own! But, I couldn't bring myself to pull away- especially when I felt him hug me back.

I finally gained the strength to back away, and I felt myself blush. '_Is he blushing?_' I asked myself as I looked at him. Then, there was an explosion. Just what I was looking for; a distraction.

I fled from the room and ran towards the kitchen. I threw open the door to find Bardroy coughing and fanning the smoke away from his face.

"What did you do this time?" I asked as I stood in the doorway.

"Oh, Katheryn! Well, I-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Never mind that, just give it to me." I said, holding out my hand. He slumped his shoulders and handed me a stick of dynamite. "All of it." I said. So then, we went around the kitchen gathering up all of Bardroy's explosives and weapons. By the time we had finished with that, we had a whole crate full of things.

"My goodness, Bardroy!" I said, closing the nearly full crate. "Are you sure that's it?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yep. That's it." he said, looking a little disappointed.

"It's time to teach you how to cook without explosives." I said, taking his arm and leading him back into the kitchen.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"See, Bardroy? You _can _cook without explosives!" I said, smiling at him just as we pulled dinner out of the oven.

"Somewhat." he said, putting the food on a plate. "I couldn't have done it without you, although!" he said, returning my smile.

"Now, you can!" I said. "But, no more explosives!" I said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Got it!" he said, just before I shut the door. I turned to see Sebastian walking down the hallway.

"Hello, Sebastian." I said.

"Hello, Miss Katheryn." he said, giving a small smile.

"Can you do a small favor for me?" I asked. He stopped walking and inclined his head slightly to look at me better.

"Of course. What is it?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Can you dispose of this here crate for me?" I asked, gently patting the top of the crate beside the kitchen door.

"What for?" he asked.

"It has all of Bardroy's explosives in it. At least, I hope it's all of them." I said.

"Pardon me?" he asked, looking very shocked. I opened the crate and he peered inside. "My word! How did you ever get him to hand _these _over?" he asked, gently rummaging through the contents.

"I'm not quite sure myself." I said, smiling nervously. He looked up at me, his eyes widened. Then, he smiled at me.

"You truly are one of a kind." he said, closing the crate and cautiously lifting it up.

"Thank you." I said, blushing slightly from his kind compliment.

"I'll be sure to take these _far _away from here. Thank you, Miss Katheryn." he said with one last smile, walking away.

"It wasn't a problem." I said, going about on my way.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I was walking down the hallway, when I heard a loud scream just around the corner. I rushed down the hallway and came to the foyer, where Mey-Rin was standing on the stairs, looking very panicked.

"Mey-Rin!" I said, rushing down the stairs to where she was standing. "What happened!" I asked.

"I accidentally polished the banister with shoe shiner!" she said, hysterical. I looked at the banister in front of her, and it was blackened.

"How could you get it mixed up?" I asked.

"I must have read it wrong!" she said, getting more and more worried. "Oh, dear! The young Master is not going to be very happy about this!" she said, looking as if she were about to cry.

"Give me your glasses." I said, holding out my hand.

"What?" she asked, placing her hand son her glasses. "The young Master gave me these!" she yelled.

"I'll give them right back. I promise." I said, giving a small smile. She hesitantly took off her glasses and handed them to me. I wiped them off with my dress skirt and held them up. Crystal clear. "Here." I said, handing them back to her.

She placed them on her face, and her eyes widened. I could actually see past her glasses now. "I can see so much better now! Thank you so much! Everything is so clear now!" she said, hugging me tightly.

"It's not a problem, Mey-Rin. Just be sure to keep those clean, alright?" I said, walking down to the doors.

"Yes, Katheryn! Thank you!" she said, waving goodbye.

I stepped outside into the fresh, cool afternoon air. I walked around to the backyard, where Finny supposedly was. Sure enough, he was sitting among the white roses, tending to them.

"Hello, Finny!" I said cheerfully.

He turned and gave a big smile. "Hello, Katheryn!" he said with a wave. "What brings you out here?" he asked, turning back to the flowers.

"I just came to see how you were doing." I answered, getting on my knees beside him. "Do you need any help?" I asked.

"Can you pull those few weeds right there?" he asked, pointing towards them and handing me a pair of gloves.

"Of course." I said, sliding the gloves onto my fingers and pulling the weeds for him.

"Thank you for helping!" Finny said cheerfully.

"I'm glad to help out!" I said as I pulled a weed from the ground.

"Can. . . I tell you something?" Finny asked, slowing down on his work.

"Sure."

Finny leaned in a bit closer and said in a low voice, "We're all really happy that you're here." he said, then looked over his shoulder and turned back to me. "I think the master especially likes having you here." my eyes widened and I leaned in a bit closer and nodded for him to continue. "He seems to be a lot happier ever since you came. He smiles now. He never used to." he said, backing away and working again. I felt my face heat up from what he had just said. '_Is all of that true?_'

"Oh?" I asked, turning back to the weeds and pulling another one.

"It's true!" he said with a smile, and I returned it. After a few more minutes of working, he said, "Did you know that the young Master's favorite flower is the white rose?" he asked.

"No, I did not." I answered. "That's interesting." I said, pulling another weed.

"What's your favorite flower?" he asked.

"My favorite is the red rose." I said, smiling softly at the thought. "For two reasons: one, it stands for love. Two: my father would give my mother a red rose every day out of love." I said, my eyes welling up in tears at the thought of my parents.

Finny smiled and said, "He must have really loved her." he said.

"He did."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**That's the end of chapter 12! **

**They finally hugged! **

**Also, sorry about the lateness of this chapter, I've been pretty busy lately, and I had writer's block. Again. Ugh. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Remember to read, review, follow, and favorite! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Byeeeeeeeeee! :) **


	13. Learning to Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji! **

**But, I DO own Juliet (Katheryn)! **

**Thanks to: lilysash97 and AnimeFreak145 for reviewing! **

**lilysash97: don't worry, I'm going to be bringing out her bad side in future chapters. Thanks for being honest about your opinion! **

**AnimeFreak145: I'm so glad that you like this story! I'll be sure to add some cute fluff in this chapter for you! :) (I love fluff!) **

**Also, thanks to all of my followers and favoriters! **

**Enjoy! **

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Finny and I were sitting outside on the grass, watching the birds fly past and pointing out different shapes in the clouds. "Do you want to know an old pastime of mine?" I asked Finny, standing from the ground and brushing off my dress.

"Sure!" Finny said, crossing his legs and watching me walk over to a large tree.

"Climbing trees!" I said cheerfully, grabbing onto a tree branch and pulling myself up. I stood on a large tree branch, hugging the trunk. I looked over to Finny, whom had an arched eyebrow. I giggled and climbed higher. When I felt I was high enough, I sat down on a large tree branch, throwing both legs over one side and leaning against the tree trunk.

"I know it isn't very 'lady-like'," I said, examining the view. "but it's so fun!" I said, leaning my head back.

I heard Finny laugh from right below me. I looked down to see him looking up at me. "I've tried it before," he said. "but I couldn't get down!" he said, laughing. I laughed right along with him.

"You got down somehow!" I said.

"Yes, but I almost broke my arm trying to get down!" he said, and we laughed once more. "Well, I had better get back to work now." Finny said, walking off to a patch of flowers. "It was nice talking to you!" he said with a wave.

"It was nice talking to you too, Finny!" I said with a wave, and leaned back against the tree. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep about twelve feet high in a tree.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I woke up to the sound of someone calling my name. "Katheryn!" I opened my eyes and looked around. '_Oh, that's right. . ._' I thought, remembering I had climbed a tree. I looked down to see Ciel standing there, looking up at me.

"What on Earth are you doing up there?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Just having fun!" I said with a smile. "What on Earth are you doing down there?" I asked with a smirk. He sighed and scratched his head.

"I rather like it down here. I can't fall from a tree on the ground." he said, averting his eyes from mine.

"It's still a lot more fun up here!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Are you wanting _me _to come up there?" he asked, looking at me as if I were crazy.

"I never said that." I said, smiling.

"You probably thought it." he said, glaring lightly at me. I laughed and said, "You're right Ciel. I did." I heard Ciel sigh, and he reached a hand out, grabbing a tree branch, starting to climb up to me. "What are you doing, Ciel?" I asked, staring down at him bewilderingly.

"Climbing a tree." he said, stepping on a branch and pulling himself higher. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Well, yes. But, I didn't expect you to actually join me up here!" I said, extending a hand for him to take.

He grabbed my hand and I pulled him up to sit beside me, scooting over and making room for him. He sat down and hugged the tree trunk with one arm. He wrapped the other arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Don't fall." he said, staring down at the ground.

"Don't look down." I said, raising a hand and gently taking his chin, moving his head. I noted that his cheeks tinted a light color of pink. "Look up." I said as I tilted his head upwards. I saw his beautiful blue eye widen as he stared up at the sky, birds flying by and clouds floating in the sky.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I asked, staring up at the sky and placing my hands in my lap.

"It is." he said, and I turned my head to look at him. Instead of looking at the sky, he was looking at _me_. "The sky- I mean." he said, blushing and looking back at the clouds. I felt the heat rise to my own cheeks as I turned my attention back to the passing birds flying overhead.

"I suppose you have never climbed a tree before?" I ask, turning back to face him and smiling teasingly.

"No." he said, facing me. "I suppose you have before?" he asked, smirking lightly.

"Many times." I said, giggling lightly. He smiled and turned his attention back to the sky.

"Maybe climbing trees isn't so bad." he said, staring at the sky. I smiled softly and scooted a bit closer to Ciel.

"Oh?" I asked, smiling at him. He colored slightly and averted his eyes from mine. He gave a half smile and inclined his head.

"It's a lot better than what I thought it would be." he said. Then, he turned to me and gave me the sweetest smile I've ever seen. It wasn't a small or forced smile, it was a true, genuine smile. I felt myself blush, but I returned his smile. I leaned forward and gave him a tender kiss on the cheek.

"See what you've been missing out on?" I asked as I wrapped an arm around him and staring at the clouds. His grip on my waist tightened a little as he said, "Yes."

After a moment, I asked "What did you come out here for in the first place?"

"Oh! That's right; I forgot!" he said, turning to face me. "I came to tell you that a business guest is coming to stay the night at the manor. He'll be here in about thirty minutes." he said. "We had better get going." he said, removing his arm from my waist and slowly making his way down to the ground.

"Alright. Be careful!" I said, watching him climb down. I scooted over to the trunk and waited for him to get to the ground.

Once he was standing on the ground, he gestured for me to come on. I leaned forward and grabbed onto a tree branch, moving a foot over to another branch. I cautiously climbed down the tree. When I was about a foot from the ground, Ciel gently grabbed me around the middle and placed me on the ground.

"Thank you." I said, brushing my skirt off and smiling at him. "Let's go inside, shall we?" he nodded and returned my smile, walking with me back inside.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Ciel's POV **

After hearing from Finny that Katheryn was outside, I made my way to the backyard to find her. I looked around, but didn't see her. I saw something odd in a tree, and moved closer to it. After getting a better look, I found out that Katheryn was in a tree. Asleep. How crazy is she?

I started to call her name, hoping to wake her. She eventually woke up, and teased me for not climbing trees for fun. I eventually gave in, and climbed up the tree to sit beside her. Once beside her, I placed a hand on her waist and pulled her closer, hoping to keep her from falling.

After a bit of talking, I realized that being up in a tree wasn't so bad. Especially with Katheryn by my side. Wait, why am I thinking that?

I know for a fact I blushed tomato red whenever she kissed my cheek. '_It's just a kiss on the cheek! Why am I getting so flustered?_' I asked myself.

Then, when she asked me why I came out here, I felt like a total idiot. How could I forget something important like that? After climbing down from the tree, we walked back into the manor, and she went to the kitchen to help Bardroy finish preparing dinner. We were having dinner tonight with our guest after discussing business- boring- and I wanted him to experience the Phantomhive hospitality.

When he finally arrived, Sebastian and I went outside to greet him. He was a slightly short younger man; my guess is late twenties. He was from France, and therefore had a strange-sounding accent. He had shoulder-length wavy blonde hair, and had a bit of a stubble on his chin. He had bright blue eyes, and a love for talking.

After discussing business- he wants more of my money- we went outside to eat dinner. Sebastian stood beside me, and Katheryn stood beside the business man, Mr. Belland. Mey-Rin went to pour the man some wine, and, for some reason, she was visibly shaking. Mr. Belland was too busy eating his food like a pig to notice as she unsteadily tilted the pitcher. I could tell that by the angle of the bottle, the wine would go everywhere except the glass.

Katheryn- thank goodness- stepped forward and aimed the pitcher over the glass before the wine poured out, and it landed in the glass. She smiled at Mey-Rin and whispered something to her, gently pushing her towards the pillars, where Finny and Bardroy were hiding. They grabbed her and pulled her behind the pillar, peeking around it to watch.

When Mr. Belland looked up, he stared at Katheryn, bewildered. "What happened to the other woman that was here?" he asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir. She wasn't feeling too well, so I took her place." she said with a sweet smile. "I hope it's alright."

"No, no! It's quite fine!" he said, smiling at her. "Mr. Phantomhive!" he said cheerfully, facing me. "I now see why you hired this young lady: because she is a wonderful servant, and she is so beautiful!" he said, gesturing towards her. I arched an eyebrow and resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I'll admit, she is beautiful, but that's not why I hired her. Katheryn colored at his comment.

"Thank you, sir. You are too kind." she said, giving a small bow.

"And so polite!" he said, smiling at her and laughing a very strange laugh. "Such a fine lady!" by then I was about ready to shove a cork in his mouth and beat him with a stick of bread. Sure, it may sound strange, but I had the strange desire to do so.

After finally finishing with our food, Sebastian showed Mr. Belland to his room, and Katheryn bid us goodnight, retiring to her room for the night. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"Bloody foreigners." I mumbled as I sat down on my bed. Sebastian shut the door behind him and began to help me ready for bed. He was halfway finished unbuttoning my white shirt when we heard a feminine scream. _Katheryn_.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Katheryn's POV **

I sat down on my bed and ran a hand through my hair. That French man- Mr. Belland- sure was a strange man. He has a strange laugh, too. I brought my hands to my neck and was about to begin unbuttoning my dress when there was a knock on the door. Assuming it was Ciel, I said "Come in."

Instead of Ciel, Mr. Belland walked in. "Oh, Mr. Belland!" I said, standing from my seat on the bed. "Can I help you with something?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. He laughed a strange laugh, and I realized he was drunk. My eyes widened, and I opened my mouth to say something when he appeared in front of me and forced me to lie down on the bed. He hovered above me, and I pressed my hands to his chest in an effort to remove him from me.

"Mr. Belland!" I said, and he brought his face to mine, his lips crashing down on mine. I managed to push him away far enough for me to let out a loud scream. He kissed me again, forcing my mouth open with his tongue. He was too strong for me, and I couldn't push him off of me.

"Help me!" I screamed once again when the chance presented itself.

The door burst open, and Mr. Belland was thrown from above me and onto the floor. Sebastian held him back by holding his arms behind him. Ciel came rushing up to me, the only thing covering his chest was a thin white shirt that was halfway unbuttoned.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his face lined with concern. I nodded and sat up, wiping my lips with the back of my hand, trying to remove the taste of wine from my mouth. Ciel whipped around to face Mr. Belland. "What the bloody hell did you do to her?" he yelled at him, fury flaring in his visible eye.

"I just wanted to make love to the pretty girl!" he said, then laughed his strange laugh. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I stared at him wide-eyed. "I was going to-" then, he started rambling about a number of extremely inappropriate things he said he wanted to do with me. Mine and Ciel's faces turned as red as humanly possible as he talked.

"Shut your filthy mouth you drunk, perverted man!" Ciel yelled as he slapped his face, cutting him off.

"I am not drunk!" he said, denying the obvious. "I can hold my liquor- I admit, I am perverted- but I am not drunk! I can hold my alcohol better than any of you can!" he ranted, his words becoming slurred together.

Ciel rolled his eyes and simply said, "Sebastian." Sebastian nodded and hit the man upside the head, making him fall in a heap onto the ground. "Take him to his room, and make sure he _cannot _get out." he said, and Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, my Lord." he said as he grabbed the back of Mr. Belland's collar and dragged him out of the room.

Ciel turned to face me, and asked "Are you sure you're going to be alright?" I nodded and grabbed a pillow, hugging it to my chest.

"I don't think I'm going to get any sleep tonight." I said, as I gripped the pillow tighter. "I'll just stay awake. With the door locked. Wearing five layers of clothes." I said, shuddering at the memory of that man. Ugh.

"I took care of Mr. Belland, Master." Sebastian said as he stood in the doorway. Ciel turned to him and nodded. Then, he sat down on the bed beside me.

"If you aren't going to sleep, I'll stay up with you." he said. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"But Ciel, you need your sleep! You have work to do!" I said.

"So do you. Not the same kind of work, although." he said, arching an eyebrow.

"I've gone for days without sleep. I'll be fine." I said, stroking the pillow with my fingertips.

"A growing girl needs her sleep." he said.

"So does a growing boy."

"Then go to sleep."

"No. I-I'm too scared to sleep in here alone." I said, shuddering slightly at the thought of that man somehow coming back.

"Then I'll sleep with you." I whipped my head around to face Ciel, my eyes wide. "I-I mean, so you're n-not scared!" he said, waving his hands around. "What I mean is, I'll stay in here tonight so you're not scared." he finished, his face red. I nodded and said, "If you want." I was sure my face was just as red as his. I heard a snort of laughter being held in, and looked over to Sebastian to see him desperately trying not to laugh.

"Are you _laughing _at me, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, glaring at him. Sebastian put on a straight face and answered, "No, my Lord." I let out a small giggle as I watched Ciel glare at Sebastian. "You too, Katheryn?" Ciel asked as he turned to face me.

"I'm sorry Ciel. But the look on your face is priceless!" I said, giggling once more.

"Have it your way." Ciel said, sighing. "I'll let you ready for bed now." Ciel said, standing. "Call when you're finished." he said, walking out of the door with Sebastian behind him. When the door shut, I took off my clothes and put on a long, white nightdress.

I got under the sheets on the far side of the bed and called out, "You can come in, now!" I faced the window and stared out at the moonlight illuminating the night sky. I heard the door opening, but continued to face the window. I felt the bed sink down a bit, as if Ciel were sitting down on it.

"Katheryn?" I heard Ciel ask after a moment. I turned to face him, and his back was to me.

"Yes, Ciel?" I answered, sitting up.

"Do you remember when I told you that I made a contract with Sebastian?" he asked, and my mind floated back to when he told me that.

"_He's a demon. I summoned him, so I could get revenge. So, he's serving me as a butler until I get my revenge. In exchange for my soul." _

"Yes." I answered. "I remember."

"My eye." he said, inclining his head slightly, staring at the floor.

"What about it?" I asked.

"The contract symbol is on my eye." he said, and he stood, now facing me, his face illuminated by the moonlight.

He reached behind his head and untied the strings holding the eye patch over his eye. He held it in his hand, and I saw the eye that was covered closed. He slowly opened it, and I saw a pink satanic symbol imprinted on his eye. My eyes widened and I crawled to the edge of the bed where he was standing, sitting back on my heels and studying his eye.

"Did it hurt?" I asked, just above a whisper.

"Only a little." he replied, our eyes still locked together. "Sebastian has one on the back of his left hand."

I nodded and stared deep into his eye, memorizing the symbol drawn onto it. "Thank you for showing it to me." I said, giving a small smile. "I suppose it wasn't easy."

"Not really." he said with a slight curve of his lips. "But. . . I trust you." he said, still staring into my eyes.

I smiled and said, "I trust you, too, Ciel." thinking of a way to prove it, I began unbuttoning the material covering my stomach.

"What are you-" he started, his face slowly turning pink.

I pulled the material over my scar back, and held it closed tight over my chest. His eyes went wide, and he bent down a little to get a better look. He held out a hand and gently ran his fingertips over the scar, tracing it from beginning to end. There were a few more scars, but they were much smaller and not as serious.

"Whip scar." I simply said.

"My word." he said, examining my scar. "That must have hurt." he said, straightening again.

"It did." I said, buttoning my nightdress back.

"I. . . sort of know how you feel." he said, averting his eyes from me. I arched and eyebrow and he began unbuttoning his shirt. When it was all the way unbuttoned, he pulled the left side back, revealing an imprint of some sort.

I tried not to blush at the sight of his bare chest and instead focused on the symbol. I leaned forward and stared intently at it.

"When my mansion burned down," Ciel began. "I was taken to a sanctuary of some sort. I was treated worse than an animal would be."

"I know how that feels." I said, aiming my gaze upwards at Ciel's eyes and giving a sad smile.

"I was sacrificed." he said.

"This is a sick world we're living in." I said, sitting back as he began to button his shirt back up. "With more than enough sick people."

"Very true." he said. "And we're the proof." he said with a light smirk. I giggled as he sat down on the bed beside me.

"It feels nice to finally be able to trust someone again." I said, staring at my hands in my lap. "And have someone that understands you. Knows what you've been through. Someone who doesn't judge you for it." I said, looking up at Ciel. He nodded and gave a small smile.

"I know exactly what you mean." he said. "Thank you, for listening and being so understanding." he said.

"It's the least I could do." I said. "You listened to my problems. You deserve someone to listen to yours."

Then, we sat in a comfortable silence, thinking things over. It was nice to have someone to talk to. Very nice. It was something I hadn't felt in a while. Ciel surely hadn't felt it in a long while. I had a feeling that Ciel and I were going to be good friends.

"Let's get some sleep." I said, crawling back to my side of the bed. "Goodnight, Ciel." I said, giving him a smile, which he returned.

"Goodnight, _Juliet_."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Aww! I loved this chapter soooo much! "Ciel and Katheryn, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Lol, I just had to write that. Even though they didn't kiss in the tree, Katheryn gave him a peck on the cheek. . . But that doesn't really count, although. . . **

**And the drunk French man. . . Oh, wow. Ciel wanted to beat him with a stick of bread. * snicker * You know what he tried to do to the 'pretty lady', kinda creepy. But, I felt it was necessary to get Katheryn and Ciel closer. **

**They're sleeping in the same room, trusting each other, and sharing secrets. . . Such a big step in this chapter, huh? **

**Hope you liked this chapter! **

**Remember to read, review, follow, and favorite! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Byeeeeeeeeee! :) **


	14. Even Closer than Before

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji! **

**But I DO own Juliet (Katheryn)! **

**Chapter 14! **

**Thanks to Guest, guest, and Shila347 for reviewing! **

**Guest: I'm so glad you like it! Yes, I am planning on Elizabeth making an appearance in this fanfic (eventually). **

**Shilo347: Thanks! **

**Also, thanks to all of my followers and favoriters. You guys/girls are awesome! **

**Enjoy! **

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I sat in my chair and took the letter that Sebastian held out for me. I broke the wax seal and opened the letter. It was an invitation to a ball. Tonight. And I _must _bring someone with me. Of course, Sebastian wouldn't count. Why am I just now being notified of this ball?

"I'm not going." I said, setting the letter down and putting my head in my hand.

"Young Master," Sebastian said. "it is a very important ball. It would improve your image." he said, trying to convince me.

"Who would I go with?" I asked, resisting the urge to sigh. "And, I can't dance. We certainly don't have time to call in a teacher." I said, making up excuses.

"Miss Katheryn could go with you." he said. "And I could teach you." he said.

"You're too tall!" I argued, looking at him as if he were crazy.

"Perhaps Miss Katheryn could teach you." he offered, striding towards the door.

"Sebas-" I started, but he had already left in search of Katheryn. Great. I buried my head in my arms on my desk and closed my eye. '_How embarrassing this will be._'

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Katheryn's POV **

I was wandering around the manor, searching for something to do. I had already helped Bard with lunch, I kept Mey-Rin from breaking anything or falling, and I helped teach Finny how to pet the birds without breaking their necks (Finny had told me earlier about his past and inhuman strength).

Sebastian came around the corner, and I gave a smile and said, "Hello, Sebastian." he gave a smaller smile and said, "Hello, Miss Katheryn. May I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course." I said.

"Can you dance?" he asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"I'm not the best." I said, lacing my hands together. "But, I can dance well enough." I was never too good of a dancer. I didn't particularly like to dace either, but I did like the waltz.

"Would it be too much to ask for you to teach my Master how to dance?" he said, smiling apologetically.

"He can't dance?" I asked, a bit dumbfounded.

"I'm afraid not, my lady. He must attend a ball tonight, and is in a bit of a fix. He says that I am much too tall to teach him myself, as we do not have the time to call in a teacher. You are the next best thing." he said.

"I would be honored to assist." I said with a half smile. He smiled and walked with me to Ciel's study.

Once we arrived, Sebastian opened the door for me and I stepped inside. Ciel had his head in his arms, blocking his face from my view. He was hunched over in his desk chair, resting his arms on his desk. He didn't look up or acknowledge that we had entered. Maybe he hadn't noticed. Although, I doubted that.

I walked up beside Ciel's chair and gently tapped his shoulder. "Get up, Ciel." I said, rubbing his back when he didn't sit up. He groaned lightly and finally sat up, leaning into the back of his chair.

"Stand up!" I said cheerfully. "I'm going to teach you how to dance!" Ciel sighed softly and reluctantly stood from his chair, Sebastian watching from the sidelines with a small smile. I stood in the center of the room and gestured for him to come to me.

"Let's get into dance position." I said. He held out a hand, and I took it. He lightly placed a hand on my back, and I laid my free hand on his shoulder. "Keep your hand firmly upon the lady's back." I said, reaching back and pressing his hand closer on my back. "Remember to smile." I said, smiling sweetly and gently poking his cheek. His lips curved upwards slightly. '_Well, it's a start._'

"Start with your left foot." I said as we took a step in unison. Ciel's eye traveled downwards, and he stared at his moving feet. "Keep your eyes on your partner's." I said, and he brought his attention back to me. I continued to guide him as we practiced dancing- slowly. At some point in time, Sebastian got a violin, from who-knows-where, and began to play, slowly.

I eventually no longer had to tell Ciel what to do, as he was dancing without my guidance. We eventually caught up to the regular tempo of a dance, and Ciel was doing just fine. He was soon smiling also, not small or forced, it was as if he was actually having a bit of _fun_. He stumbled a few times, but it was a great improvement from when we first started, and he was constantly stepping on my toes.

When Sebastian stopped playing, we separated, and he bowed, and I curtsied. When I stood straight again, I exclaimed, "See, Ciel? You _can _dance!"

"You make it easy." he mumbled, barely loud enough for me to hear. '_Did I hear him correctly?_'

"Pardon?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing." he said, blushing faintly. I held back a giggle as I walked towards the door, about to leave. "Katheryn." Ciel spoke up. I turned to face him, and he was still standing where I left him, but not meeting my eyes.

"Yes, Ciel?" I asked, turning to face him.

"May I ask you another small favor?" he asked, finally bringing his gaze to mine.

"Of course."

"Is it possible that you could- er- go with me to a ball tonight?" he asked.

I smiled, feeling my cheeks heat up slightly. "I would be honored. But, Ciel?" I asked, and not waiting for a response, asked, "Don't you have a fiance? Why don't you go with her?"

"Actually, no." he said casually. "We broke off the engagement. We decided we didn't like each other in a romantic sort of way." he said. "And she's out of town." he added.

"Oh." I simply said. "I see." '_Great improvement._' "I would love to go with you, Ciel." I said with a smile. "What time is the ball?"

"Tonight at eight. Be ready a quarter to eight, please." he answered.

"Of course."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mey-Rin helped me pick out a dress and do my hair. My dress was a beautiful blue dress with gold lace along the edges. It was off the shoulder, with a long, loose, and flowing skirt. It brought out my eyes. I wore boots matching the blue in my dress, and Mey-Rin fixed up my hair in an elegant bun with two curled locks hanging down and brought over my shoulders. She also gave me a necklace with a very real-looking sapphire on it. I wore black silk gloves to complete the outfit.

"Thank you so much for helping me out, Mey-Rin!" I said, giving her a hug.

"I'm only paying you back for helping _me _all of the time!" she said, smiling. "You look simply stunning!" she said, as I spun around in my dress, my skirts flaring out around my legs.

"Thank you!" I said, returning her smile. "I had better get going." I said, glancing at the clock. It was only a few minutes until seven forty-five.

"Goodbye, Katheryn!" Mey-Rin said with a wave. I gave her one last smile, and made my way to the foyer. I was just walking down the stairs when I spotted Ciel and Sebastian just reaching the door. They turned after hearing me coming, and Sebastian gave a smile. Ciel, on the other hand, blushed. His jaw slowly dropped, and he closed it quickly and smiled at me.

Ciel wore a blue outfit, matching his visible eye perfectly. He had his top hat on, and the left side of his head was slicked back.

We walked outside together, and stepped into the carriage. Sebastian sat up front and drove the carriage. The sun had already set, so it was getting dark quickly. I stared out of the window at the visible passing trees and grass.

"You look beautiful." I heard a voice say quietly, and my heart fluttered. I looked at the seat across from me. Ciel had said it, but he didn't bring his eye to mine. And. It was hard to tell, but it looked as if he was blushing.

I smiled and said, "You look rather dashing yourself, Ciel." he looked at me, and blushed deeper, but returned my smile.

Once we arrived at our destination, we stepped out of the carriage. We were greeted by the host of the ball and his wife. I introduced myself as Katheryn Brooks, a friend of his. Ciel held out his elbow to me with a small smile. I returned the smile and gently took it.

We walked into the the manor, Sebastian right behind us, and it seemed it was a very nice home to live in. We had arrived a few moments before the ball began, but there were already many people there. Ciel and I walked over to a wall, and we stood there for a while. I didn't particularly like dancing in such large crowds. I also didn't like crowds. I could bear it, but I didn't like it.

I held my hands together in front of me and listened to the music. I eventually began softly tapping my foot and forefinger along to the music as a distraction. After a few moments, a young boy- about our age- came up to us.

He had icy blue eyes, and pale blonde hair, almost white. He wore incredibly short shorts, and a long purple jacket. He had boots reaching to almost his knees, and purple bows at the top of them. He also wore long black socks that nearly reached to his shorts. He had a strange smile as well. . .

"Hello, Ciel Phantomhive." he greeted. His voice had a strange English accent, one I hadn't heard very much before. Ciel simply nodded, and glared lightly. "Who is this lovely lady?" he asked, turning to me. It felt as if his eyes were piercing into my very soul. I couldn't help but notice that Sebastian was glaring at someone across the room.

"My name is Katheryn Brooks." I said, forcing a smile and giving a small curtsy. His grin grew a fraction of an inch.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady. I am Lord Alois Trancy." he said with a bow. "Would you care for a dance?" he asked, holding out a hand. Deciding not to be rude, I took his hand with another forced smile.

"Of course." I said reluctantly. I didn't get too good of a feeling with Alois. After planting a kiss on the back of my gloved hand, he led me out to the dance floor, and I didn't miss the look he sent over his shoulder at Ciel. '_What was that about?_'

We began to dace as the music started, and I forced myself to look like I was having fun. He never removed his eyes from mine, and I was seriously wanting to wipe that weird smile off of his face and run. He gave me the chills.

"You are a very pretty girl." he said during the middle of the song.

"Thank you." I said with a forced smile, my voice almost wavering. His hand tightened for a split second on my waist, and I resisted the urge to gag. He pressed me closer to him to where there was no more space between us. '_Who does he think he is?_'

I didn't like dancing with Alois. Not one bit. I felt like I had to be on my guard all the time, afraid that he was going to do something to me. I would much rather want to dance with Ciel. I wished I was.

After what felt like an eternity, the song finally ended. As soon as we broke apart, I turned on my heel and walked back to where Ciel and Sebastian were. I didn't bother to curtsy; he didn't deserve it- the creep.

Once I reached Ciel, I stood beside him, my back to the wall. I quickly removed my gloves and placed them in the pocket of my dress. I held the hand Alois had kissed behind me and rubbed it on the back of my dress, as if his kiss had sunk through to my skin.

"Katheryn?" I heard Ciel ask. I turned to face him, and he held out a hand, smiling. "I would be honored if you would dance with me." I smiled and took his hand, saying, "I would love to."

'_It looks like my wish came true._' I thought as we got into dance position. When the music started, we began to dance slowly along with the music. I overheard a few whispers saying things like, "Lord Phantomhive is actually dancing!", "He never dances!", "Who is that girl he's dancing with?", "They look so cute together!"

We kept our eyes locked on one another's, and soon it felt as if we were the only two people in the room. I loved dancing with Ciel, on the contrary with Alois Trancy. I felt safe and protected with him. I felt like I could be myself; he knew who I truly was. I felt that I didn't have to be someone I'm not. I hoped he felt the same way about me. '_And his smile. . ._' I thought as my eyes flickered to it. He was smiling so sweetly, it didn't looked forced in the least. Maybe he's actually having fun.

The song started to come to an end, and time seemed to slow to a stop. I suddenly noticed that Ciel's face was creeping closer to mine. '_Is he going to kiss me?!_' my mind screamed as I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. '_And why am I so happy about that? Do I want to kiss him?_' I made up my mind as his face was only a few inches from mine. '_Yes. I do._' I was about to close my eyes and bring my lips to his, when the music stopped and he froze. He inhaled sharply and brought his face away from mine.

"I'm terribly sorry." he said, blushing and looking away. "I shouldn't have tried that."

"It's alright, Ciel." I said. A crazy yet true thought popped up into my head. I took a deep breath and decided to voice it. "I was actually wanting to kiss you myself." I said quietly. Ciel's eye snapped to me, and he blushed deeper. Then, he smiled softly and said in a low voice, "Oh?"

He inclined his head slightly and brought his face to mine to where our noses were touching. I smiled, and he returned it. Then, we closed our eyes and our lips found one another in a tender kiss.

We pulled apart just in time for the next song. We both beamed and danced the night away.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Oh my gosh! ****_Finally_****! Hahaha. **

**Alois made an appearance in this chapter! I plan on him appearing at least once more in this story, just so you know. **

**By the way, Ciel was telling the truth when he said he wasn't engaged anymore. It will be better explained in future chapters. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Remember to read, review, follow, and favorite! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Byeeeeeeeeee! :) **


	15. Fears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji! **

**But I DO own Juliet (Katheryn)! **

**Chapter 15! **

**I am so frustrated right now! I would have updated earlier, but the stupid website wouldn't let me. . . telling me there's some sort of "503 Error". . . Yea, right. Probably from everyone wanting to update on Christmas. Oh, and to top it off, I lost ****_all _****I had of this chapter, ****_and_**** the next chapter for another one of my stories! So now, I gotta start ****_both_**** of those chapters over! Ugh, so stressful. **

**Thanks to gottenxbulla, lilysash97, and Sayfire for reviewing! **

**Also, thanks to all of the followers and favoriters of this story! **

**Enjoy! **

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I stared at my reflection sadly as I finished braiding my hair. Ciel had been ignoring me these past few days. Did I do something wrong? Does he not care for me? I stood from my seat and walked out of my room.

Ever since the ball, Ciel had been unusually cold towards me. Now, he barely speaks a word to me, or so as much glances my way. We just solved a case the night after last, and he hardly acknowledged my presence.

I walked down the hall, searching desperately for something to do. "Hello, Miss Katheryn." a smooth voice said. I turned to see Sebastian standing there, wearing a small smile.

"Hello, Sebastian." I said with a fake smile. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"The Master has received another order from her majesty. She wishes for him to investigate murders plaguing the town as of recent. I was wondering if you would accompany us?" he asked. '_Another case? So soon?_'

"Of course." I said with fake enthusiasm. "When do we leave?"

"In a few moments. Please go prepare now." he said, turning and walking away.

"Alright." I said as I headed back to my room. I grabbed my gloves and cloak and put them on quickly, then went outside.

Ciel and Sebastian were already there, waiting for me. When I reached the bottom of the staircase, I greeted with a small smile, "Hello." Ciel only nodded, keeping his eye on anything but me. My smile quickly faded, and I stepped into the carriage.

During the ride, Ciel and I refrained from looking at each other, and instead focused on the scenery outside. We soon came to a stop outside of Undertaker's. '_How lovely._' I thought sarcastically as I got out of the carriage, followed by Ciel.

We went inside, and Undertaker was already standing there, as if he were expecting us. "Hello Earl." he greeted with a grin. An unusually creepy grin at that. "Katheryn." he said as he stepped over to me and traced a finger down my cheek while smiling strangely. I forced myself to not shudder and instead smile, although it was a weak smile. I could have sworn I saw Ciel's eye twitch.

"Have a seat, miss." Undertaker said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, leading me over to a coffin. I carefully sat down on one, and he looked to Ciel and Sebastian."You as well, Earl and Sebastian." he said, gesturing towards the seating arrangements. Ciel sat on the same coffin as me, but as far to the edge as possible. Sebastian remained standing behind us.

"Something seems. . . different about you, Earl." Undertaker said, drumming his fingertips together.

"Everything is the same." Ciel said immediately, and a bit quickly.

"Oh? Are you sure?" he asked, and I noticed Undertaker was slowly inching closer to me, centimeter by centimeter.

"Yes." Ciel said, looking and sounding a bit annoyed. Undertaker sat down beside me, but kept himself leaned forward enough so he could see Ciel.

"If you say so." he said, and casually laid a hand on my waist. My eye twitched slightly, and I felt a vein in my temple pulse. '_What the hell is he trying to do?_' I asked myself, keeping my calm composure.

"What would you like to know?" he asked, as if he wasn't doing anything strange.

"You know exactly what I came here for. I want information on the recent killings in London." Ciel said, glaring lightly at Undertaker.

"Oh, yes of course!" he said, and gave a short chuckle. '_What the hell?_' "Let's see. . ." he said, sounding off in thought. He stared ahead, and drummed his fingers on my waist. The laced fingers in my lap twitched, and I forced myself to stare ahead and focus on other things. I was _this _close to hitting him upside the head.

"Killings. . . Killings. . ." he said, as if scanning his brain. "Oh, but first, you must pay." he said, grinning widely.

"Of course. Sebastian-" Ciel said.

"No, no, no." Undertaker said, waving a dismissive hand. "I don't want a joke."

Ciel arched an eyebrow. "Then how do we pay you?"

"I want a kiss from a pretty girl." he said with a creepy grin.

"_What!_" Ciel and I shouted, jumping up from our seats and blushing. Undertaker burst out into loud laughter, falling over in his seat and landing on the floor. He began to bang his fist against the floor, and I thought I saw a tear or two roll down his cheeks.

When his laughter finally stopped, he stood back up, dabbing his cheeks with his sleeve. "The looks on your faces were priceless!" Undertaker said, giggling here and there. '_What a cruel joke. I though he was serious!_'

"How dare you joke about such things!" Ciel shouted.

"Why would it matter to you, Earl?" Undertaker asked, leaning against a counter. "Are you jealous, perhaps? Do you want to be the one to kiss Katheryn?"

"No!" Ciel shouted, blushing. "What on Earth are you going on about? I don't want to kiss her! You've had your laugh, now tell me what I want to know!" Ciel raged, face red, and about three veins pulsing in his head.

Undertaker laughed again, but it was much shorter than before. "As you wish, Earl!" he said, and I slowly sat back down, feeling myself blushing. '_My goodness. . ._'

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was now nighttime, and we were waiting outside of what had to be the culprit's home. Sebastian and Ciel were positive this was our man, so I was instructed to shoot him and kill him as soon as he exited the house. I was standing on one side of the door in the shadows, and Sebastian and Ciel were standing on the other.

There was soon the sound of a door opening slowly, and I held up my- err, Ciel's- gun, and prepared to shoot. The man- whom I was sure was the culprit- stepped forward and faced the street. I quickly stepped forward and pressed the barrel of the gun into his back. Before I could pull the trigger, he spun around and wrapped his fingers around my neck tightly.

I quickly shot the gun, and I hit him dead in the stomach. He fell backwards, landing flat on his back on the ground. I kept the gun aimed at him still. I kicked his shoe once. Twice. No movement. I stepped beside him and dug my boot heel into the back of his hand. Still no movement.

"He's dead." I said, putting the gun into my dress pocket. I felt like some sort of hired assassin, doing all of the killing for Ciel. Sebastian went to dispose of the body, and Ciel and I were left alone.

"Ciel?" I asked quietly. He grunted in response, so I continued, "Why aren't you talking to me?" he didn't reply. '_Your answer is much appreciated. . ._' I saw movement just to my left, so I pulled the gun out and held it out, but all I saw was darkness.

"What is it? Ciel asked, coming up beside me.

"I thought I saw something." I said, untensing a bit, but still keeping the gun held up.

"Nothing's there." Ciel said after a moment, and walked back to his spot leaning against the wall. I wasn't too sure, but I didn't feel like putting up a fight, so I slowly brought the gun down and placed it back in my pocket.

I heard something again, and turned my head just in time to see a figure lunging for me. I felt a horrible stinging sensation my upper left arm, and I yelled in pain. I fell to the ground, trying to see into the darkness and to the person responsible.

"Katheryn!" Ciel shouted, running over to me. I quickly pulled out the gun and fired several times into the blackness, trying to ignore the pain in my arm. I heard something fall to the ground, and a hand became visible from the streetlight. In the limp palm of the hand was a bloody dagger. I set down the gun and clutched my now bloody arm, hissing in pain.

"Let me see it." Ciel said gently, reaching out for my arm.

"I'm fine." I said, my voice strained.

"Bloody hell you're not." Ciel cursed, glaring lightly at me. "Let me see it." he said a bit sternly, but I could hear the concern in his voice. I sighed in defeat and turned so Ciel could examine my arm. He gently lifted up the hand covering the wound, and examined the cut.

"You're going to be fine." Ciel said as he applied pressure to it to stop the bleeding. '_This is the most he's said to me in days._' I thought as I watched him.

"Is everything alright?" I heard Sebastian's voice ask. I looked up to see him standing there as if he had been there the whole time.

"Katheryn was injured." Ciel said, standing and carefully helping me up. Sebastian arched an eyebrow, and Ciel jerked his thumb behind him, stepping aside so Sebastian could see the body. Sebastian nodded and walked over to me.

"May I?" he asked, holding his hands out. I nodded, and he looked over the cut on my arm. "It isn't too bad of a cut." he said, examining it further. "I will treat it when we arrive back at the mansion."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Thank you, Sebastian." I said as he finished putting the bandages around my arm.

"It wasn't a problem, Miss Katheryn." he said, giving a smile and walking towards the door. "Be sure to get plenty of rest."

"Alright, Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I laid down on my back on the bed and stared up, reflecting. Who was that man that stabbed me, exactly? Someone out to get me? Just some random killer?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door opening quietly. I turned my head to the door, and I was surprised to see Ciel entering the room.

"Oh, you're awake." he said, stepping in the room and softly closing the door behind him. "How are you feeling?" '_Since when does he care?_'

"I'm fine." I said with a small smile.

"If I had listened to you, maybe this wouldn't have happened." he said, looking down.

"It's alright. I would rather it be me than you." I said, and I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. Ciel nodded blankly, and stepped over towards the bed where I was laying. His fingers gently traced the place where the bandage and skin met.

"Get better soon." he said, and walked towards the door. "Goodnight." he said, not turning around before closing the door. I could have sworn I saw the tips of his ears turn red. Perhaps I was mistaken? Oh, well.

I closed my eyes and welcomed the darkness that overcame me.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Ciel's POV**

I sat down on my bed as Sebastian began getting me ready for sleep. I couldn't remove a certain girl from my mind. She seemed to always be there nowadays.

"Is something troubling you, Master?" Sebastian asked, looking up at me.

"No." I replied quickly, keeping from looking at him.

"Are you sure? You have been acting a bit strange as of late." he continued. I sighed and didn't respond. "Please, tell me what is bothering you, Master." he persisted stubbornly.

"It's Katheryn." I said quickly and quietly.

"What about her?" he asked as he removed my eye patch.

"I. . ." I started, and I gained up the courage to confess. "I like her." I said, keeping my eyes on the floor. "But, when I get my revenge, I'm going to die. I don't want her to be brokenhearted." I said, twisting my fingers together.

"_That's _why you've been acting so strange." Sebastian said in an 'ah-ha' tone. "You could die any time, Master. You could get your revenge tomorrow, or twenty years from now." he said as he finished dressing me. I nodded slowly, but continued to stare at the ground. '_I never actually thought of that._'

"But what if _she_ doesn't like _me_?" I asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"I think she does." he said with a smile.

"How so?"

"Well, at the ball, for example. When you tried to kiss her, she said-"

"You _heard _that?" I asked, blushing a bit.

"And saw." he added, smiling innocently. I blushed harder and looked away. '_Damn his demon senses._' I thought as I tried to suppress the heat in my face. I heard a small chuckle from Sebastian.

"Don't worry, Master. I didn't tell anyone." he said, and I could see a light smirk on his face. '_Hmp. Not yet, that is._'

"May I offer some advice, Master?" he asked. I turned to face him.

"Go on."

"Just tell Miss Katheryn how you feel."

"What if she rejects me?"

"What if she accepts you? You will never know unless you ask." he said. He stood and tucked me into the bed.

He picked up the candle and walked towards the door. "Goodnight, my Lord."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Finally! I am terribly sorry for the late update! Please forgive me! :( **

**Merry Christmas! (If it's still Christmas where you live, that is. If it isn't Merry ****_late _****Christmas!) **

**I hope you liked this chapter! **

**Remember to read, review, follow, and favorite! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Byeeeeeeeeee! :) **


	16. Making up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji! **

**But I DO own Juliet (Katheryn)! **

**Chapter 16! **

**What's going to happen? Is Ciel going to apologize or not? Read to find out! **

**Enjoy! **

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

When my dreams ended, I awoke to someone gently caressing my cheek. I still had my eyes closed, so I couldn't be sure about who it was. I unknowingly leaned into the touch. The hand froze, and I heard a faint and small gasp. I opened my eyes to see Ciel standing by my bedside, his eye wide and his cheeks painted pink. My own eyes widened, and he yanked his hand back and put it to his side.

"Good morning." he said quietly. "I wasn't expecting you to wake up." he added softly. I giggled and sat up.

"It's alright. What are you doing in here?" I asked. His blush deepened, and he stuttered, "I-I just came in here to check on you."

"Were you watching me sleep?" I asked, deciding to tease him a bit. He blushed even deeper, and tried to speak, but only stuttered, 'no's. "Yes, you were, you pervert." I said with a sly grin.

"I-I am not a pervert!" he shouted, his face now tomato red. I laughed at his reaction.

"I'm only joking, Ciel!" I said, my laughter finally dying down. Ciel huffed and crossed his arms, his blush finally starting to disappear.

"Do you need anything?" he asked, changing the subject.

"No. I'm quite fine." I said, and Ciel started walking towards the door. I threw my legs over the side of the bed, about to get dressed as soon as Ciel left. Ciel turned and opened his mouth as if to say something, but walked back over to me and tried to push me back onto my back.

"Get some rest, you're injured!" he said. '_Since when does he care?_'

"I'm fine, Ciel!" I argued, trying to push him away with my good arm.

"No, you're not!"

"I can still walk!"

"You need to save up your energy so your arm can heal!" '_Why the hell is he trying so hard?_'

"Fine!" I said, laying back down. "Have it your way." Ciel sighed in relief and walked back to the door.

"Please, stay there and get some rest. Goodbye, Katheryn." he said, shutting the door behind him. I sighed and closed my eyes once more, eventually falling asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Ciel's POV **

As I shut the door behind me, I nearly ran into someone. I looked up to see Sebastian standing there, smiling down at me. "How long have you been there?" I asked.

"A while." he said. "You care about her a lot." he said after a moment. I blushed and pushed past him, walking to my study. '_He needs to stop teasing me about her._' I thought as I heard Sebastian trailing behind me. Sebastian had been teasing me ever since I told him I liked her last night. In such a short time, he had managed to get me to blush about five times already. '_I do hope he's entertained._'

When I got to my study, I sat down at my desk and began reading over papers. "Sebastian." I said, not lifting my eye from the words on the paper.

"Yes, my Lord?" he asked.

"I want tea."

"Yes, my Lord." and he left out of the door.

I was reading the words, but they didn't make any sense to me. I would read the letters, but immediately forget what they said because my mind was on something else. Well, more like someone.

"Dammit!" I cursed as I banged my fist on the desk, slamming the paper down. I wanted to bang my head on the desk, enough to where it would leave a dent. But, of course, I couldn't do that. I rubbed my forehead with my hand, trying to get her out of my mind.

I couldn't focus on anything lately. I was afraid that I was eventually going to go mad if I didn't get her out of my head soon.

'_Maybe if she wasn't so bloody beautiful. . ._' Then, I thought about her eyes. Those beautiful eyes. Her fair skin, her pink lips. Those lips. I had been longing to kiss them again since that night. Her long, golden hair. And the way she dances. . .

"Master!" a voice shouted. I looked up to see Sebastian standing there, looking a bit concerned. "Are you alright? You didn't answer when I knocked or talked to you." he said.

"Bloody hell!" I yelled in anger as I buried my face in my arms, much to Sebastian's confusion.

'_Why must you always be on my mind, Katheryn?_'

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Katheryn's POV **

I walked around the mansion about a week later, with Ciel's permission to leave my room. Finally. Ciel had just solved another case last night, but he didn't let me come because I was 'still healing'. I never realized that Ciel was such a worrier. I noticed Mey-Rin in a room, standing on a chair, taking the plates down from a cabinet a few at a time. I smiled and walked in to assist.

"Hello, Mey-Rin." I said. She turned to look at me, and smiled.

"Hello, Katheryn!" she said happily. I walked over to her and took a plate from her hand, setting on top of the stack she had already started. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better, thank you. My wound has almost completely healed."

"That's great news! The young Master was especially worried about you." she commented, handing me another plate.

"I noticed." I said with a small giggle.

"He's been acting very strange lately." she said, reaching for another plate.

"Very."

"He used to be cold and uncaring. Then, he would smile all the time, especially around you. Then, he got cold and detached again. Now, he's constantly getting lost in his thoughts, and getting angry when he does. It's very unusual for the Master. I hope he's alright." she said, furrowing her eyebrows in concern.

"I hope so as well." I said. '_Drifting in and out of his thoughts? Getting angry when he does? I wonder._'

"Well, that's the last of them!" Mey-Rin said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I helped her down from the chair, and she brushed it off. "Thank you for helping me!" she said.

"It wasn't a problem." I said with a smile. I walked out of the room, and looked to the window and outside.

"It looks beautiful outside today." I said to myself as I decided to get some fresh air. I made my way outside and over to a tree. I climbed it, and sat on a sturdy branch. I laced my hands together on my stomach and listened to the birds sing.

Despite this, I couldn't stop thinking about a certain blue-eyed boy. His navy blue hair, his sweet smile. I would never get tired of seeing his face. If only he would smile again. . .

I was shaken from my thoughts as I heard a voice call out to me.

"Katheryn!"

I was terrified and shocked to see the branch I was just sitting on now above me, and I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. My scream filled the air as I quickly realized what was happening. I was falling!

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Ciel's POV **

I sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. Nothing but boring papers to read. "Why do you keep sighing like that, Master?" Sebastian asked from beside me.

"No reason." I answered, obviously lying.

"Is it perhaps a young lady that is troubling you?"

". . ."

"Master?"

"What?" Sebastian chucked and said, "Why don't you go and talk to her?"

"What would I say?"

"That you like her, of course!" he said, then stood a few feet in front of my desk. I set down my paper and listened as he gave a speech about 'capturing a woman's heart'.

"You walk up to her and wrap your strong arms around her!" he said, hugging himself. "You whisper into her ear your romantic feelings for her! Then, you ask her if she will be yours!" and he continued to ramble about this and that, using dramatic gestures. "And, at last! You capture her lips in a passionate kiss!" he finished. I would have laughed at his performance if he wasn't telling _me _to do what he just said.

After a moment, I said "You are insane, Sebastian." and I picked up the paper I was reading once again and pretended to read it.

"But Master!" he said, suddenly appearing right beside me. "If you want her, you're going to have to confess your feelings for her!"

"I don't 'want' her." I said, blushing a bit.

"You want _and _need her, do you?" he asked smartly.

". . ." Sebastian smirked in triumph as I blushed a bit deeper.

"Go and confess to her right now!" he said, pulling me up from my chair.

"Sebastian!" I said in shock as he ripped the paper from my hand and set it down on the desk.

"Tell her how you feel!" he said, pushing me to the door. "Go, and capture that fair maiden's heart!" he shouted heroically and he shoved me out the door. "And don't come back until you do!" he said, slamming the door shut.

'_What the hell just happened?_' I asked myself as I stared at the door in absolute shock. I turned the knob, only to discover it locked. I tried to break the door down, but Sebastian must have been pushing up against it, because it didn't move an inch.

"Fine, dammit." I said as I kicked the door with all of my might. I winced in pain and clutched my foot, glaring at the door. "I'll go." '_If only I knew where she was._' I walked all around the mansion, searching for Katheryn. She was nowhere to be found.

I just happened to glance out of the window when I saw a person in a tree. It had to be Katheryn. I walked outside and stood near the bottom of the tree the person I saw was in.

"Katheryn!" I shouted. I must have frightened her, because she jumped and fell from the tree, screaming. I gasped and rushed under her, holding my arms out. She landed in my arms, but it was a bit strangely. One of her legs was on my shoulder, the other in my hand.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She nodded, her cheeks flushed pink. I carefully put her down on her feet, and she brushed off her skirt.

"Thank you, Ciel." she said. I loved hearing my name on her lips.

"You're welcome." I said with a small smile, which she returned. '_I suppose I had better get to it then._'

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Katheryn's POV **

As I was about to hit the ground, I found myself being caught awkwardly in someone's arms. I looked up to see Ciel's face, concern swirling in his eye.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently. I nodded, feeling a bit of heat rise to my cheeks. After adjusting me in his arms a bit, he set me down on my feet, and I brushed off my skirt.

"Thank you, Ciel." I said, looking up at him.

"You're welcome." he answered with a small smile, which I returned. I turned to leave, assuming he had nothing else to say to me.

"Wait." a voice said as a hand gripped my own. I snapped my head around to see Ciel's hand holding mine, and his face pink. He took a step forward so we were close to each other, and he put his free hand on my shoulder. "I have something to tell you." I nodded for him to continue.

"I. . . I'm sorry." he said, looking guilty. "I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. You don't deserve it. I was just afraid of making you upset. Because, when I get my revenge, I'm going to die. I didn't want to leave you brokenhearted."

"I would want die knowing I had someone special to me, rather that not." I said with a small smile, which he returned.

"You're right." he said. "I do care about you, Katheryn. I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise. I acted the way I did because I didn't want to make you upset; I was wrong. You mean so much to me." he said, and reached up a hand, gently caressing my cheek. "I can't stop thinking about you." he said quietly, blushing a bit. I blushed right with him.

"I care about you, too." I said, smiling. He returned my smile. '_That smile. . ._' His eye flicked to the side, and he blushed deeper.

"W-Will you. . . um. . . Will you be mine?" he asked, looking back to me. I blushed again and giggled. It must have taken a lot of courage for him to say that. I could feel his hands shaking a little.

"Yes." I said, smiling and resting my free hand on his shoulder. His eye widened for a moment, then he beamed. He brought my face to his, and our lips met.

I soon felt him flick his tongue over my bottom lip, and I happily granted him entrance. Ciel poured all of his emotions into it, as did I. We explored each others mouths for the longest time, holding each other close.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Sebastian's POV **

I stared out of the Master's study window and listened intently. I smiled as I heard the young Master confess his feelings for Katheryn, and I chuckled when he asked if she would be his. '_It seems as if he took my advice._'

Being his butler is a challenge. He makes me do all of this research, testing my skills; strength and knowledge. And last night I found myself having to give him relationship advice. He really isn't skilled in that area.

I liked a challenge. And I loved teasing him; it was now one of my favorite pastimes. '_I'll be having lots of fun from now on._' I thought as I saw him kiss her. '_He will never hear the end of this._' I thought with a chuckle.

I smiled even larger when I saw the Master's tongue become involved in the kiss. '_Oh, how much fun I will have!_'

I wouldn't admit it to anyone, sometimes not even myself, but I was starting to become attached to my Master. I almost felt like I'm his father, taking care of him for all of these years. But, one day I will have his soul. But, is that what I really want? What is this feeling? Do I actually care for my Master? The real question is: Do I care for _him_, or his _soul_? That is something I will have to think over, long and hard.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Aww! They made up! How cute. **

**Ciel is going crazy over Katheryn. . . Hahahaha! It was bound to happen some time or another. **

**I hope you liked that little tidbit of Sebby's POV. He's questioning his relationship with his Master. That can only mean one thing. . . And I have no idea what that is. . . Haha, just kidding. I'll let you figure it out for yourself. And, Sebby was getting' his acting skills on! I laughed while writing that part. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Remember to read, review, follow, and favorite! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Byeeeeeeeeee! :) **


	17. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji! (sadly) **

**But I DO own Juliet (Katheryn)! **

**Chapter 17! **

**I'm on a roll, folks! **

**Enjoy! **

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

As I walked back to my study, I felt like I was walking on air. I've felt so relieved ever since I told Katheryn how I feel. And so happy since she accepted them. I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face. As I opened the now unlocked door, I saw Sebastian standing by the window, facing me. He had a sly grin on his face.

"A job well done, Master." he said as I sat down. "How was that kiss?"

"Wonderful." I sighed, not even bothering to deny it. I heard some strangled laughter, and turned.

Sebastian had his back to me, and his shoulders were shaking. It was obvious he was trying to not laugh very desperately. He was giggling like a school girl. Despite his laughing at me, I still couldn't stop smiling.

I picked up the papers that were neatly arranged on my desk and began to read. There was even some fresh tea there. I took a sip of it. It tasted like tea, but at the same time like Katheryn's lips. I must be imagining it.

'_I'm going insane._' I thought as I set the teacup back down, staring at it in thought. '_I'm acting like a lovesick teenager._'

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Katheryn's POV **

I walked to the kitchen, deciding to check on Bardroy and see if he needed a hand. When I entered the kitchen, I was happy to see that he was doing just fine, and that there was a wonderful smell in the air.

"Hello, Bardroy." I greeted, coming up beside him. He turned to me and grinned strangely.

"Hello, Katheryn." he said, and chuckled. I arched an eyebrow at him.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing." he said, still grinning strangely.

Then, the door opened again and Mey-Rin walked in, carrying a few plates. "Here are those plates, Bardroy." she said, setting them down on a bare spot on a counter. When she saw me, she smiled strangely and waved. "Hello, Katheryn." she said with a giggle.

"What?" I asked, getting suspicious and a bit angry. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing!" she said, turning so her back faced me and giggled. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Mm! What smells so good in here?" a high-pitched and cheery voice said. The back door opened, revealing Finny.

"Oh." he said after shutting the door and noticing me. Then, he smiled and giggled. "Hello. . . Katheryn." he said, and began to laugh a little.

"What is so bloody funny?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. After a moment of silence, everyone broke out in laughter, collapsing on the floor and holding their stomachs. When their laughter finally died down, Mey-Rin spoke up.

"We saw you earlier. . ."

"With the Master. . ." Finny added, giggling.

"In the garden. . ." said Bardroy, and I felt panic set in. '_They saw us-_'

"Kissing!" they all shouted at once, screaming like little girls and laughing. My face stung from the heat that had risen to it, and I tried to find words.

"What is with all of the commotion in here?" Sebastian shouted as he barged in. I turned to face him, and he grinned a little. "Hello, Mrs. Phantomhive." he said with a sly smirk. The others broke out into loud laughter once more, and Sebastian chuckled. '_Mrs. Phantomhive?! Did he see, too? Oh, gosh!_'

I stood there, frozen in place with a red face. My hands twitched a few times. My jaw was hanging wide open, and my eyes were wide.

"Do close your mouth, _Mrs. Phantomhive_." Sebastian said, stepping forward and pushing my jaw up with an innocent smile. He put great emphasis on 'Mrs. Phantomhive'. I blushed even harder, although I wasn't sure how it was possible. By now everyone else was crying and the room was practically shaking. I finally forced my feet to move, and I shuffled out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

I leaned against a nearby wall, sinking down to the floor and sitting, thinking about what just happened, still wide-eyed. I could still hear laughter in the kitchen. I then heard someone storming down the stairs, but I kept my eyes glued to the wall in front of me, knowing it was Ciel. Who else was there?

"What's the matter?" Ciel asked from beside me.

"Nothing." I said, just above a whisper.

"Why is your face red?" he asked. Before I could respond, Bardroy stuck his head out the door.

"Oh, hello, Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive!" he laughed and said as he shut the door, "That was a good one, Sebastian!" and I heard more laughter from the kitchen.

"That." I said, finally looking up to Ciel. He looked just like what I did a moment ago.

"Mr. and Mrs. . ." he started, then gulped. "_Phantomhive_?" I laughed nervously and said, "They saw us."

"Next time I'm kissing you behind closed doors." he muttered, not looking at me. He probably didn't mean for me to hear him, but I heard him loud and clear.

"That would be best for both of us."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I was cleaning the library with Mey-Rin, and we were talking about this and that. She would sometimes tease me about Ciel, but I tried to brush it off and ignore it.

"The Master's birthday will be here soon!" Mey-Rin exclaimed as she dusted off a book.

"Really?" I asked. I had never known Ciel's birthday, and he had never bothered to tell me. "What day?"

"The 14th!" she said, then smiled sadly. "He doesn't really like to celebrate his birthday anymore, because of what happened those few years ago." I nodded. I understood him completely. My birthday is full of sorrow now as well.

But, I try to hold on to those precious memories, since it's all I have left of my parents. I remember that day like it was yesterday. . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

_I awoke to see my parents standing at my bedside. "Happy birthday, Juliet!" they exclaimed together as soon as my eyes opened. I beamed and sat up, wrapping my arms around the both of them. _

"_Thank you!" I said happily. Then, when I released them, I asked "What are we going to do today?" _

"_Whatever you want, darling." my father said with a sweet smile. I stared off into space and tapped my chin thoughtfully. _

"_Can we spend the day together?" I asked, cocking my head to the side and smiling hopefully. _

"_Of course we can!" my mother said, smiling and gently ruffling my already mussed hair. _

_After I got dressed for the day, we all went into the living room, and there were a few wrapped presents waiting there for me. "You didn't have to get my anything!" I said as I sat down on the floor beside them. _

"_You deserve it." my father said, bending down and kissing the top of my head. _

_When I finished opening my gifts, I went to my room to try on the new dress I got. It was a beautiful blue and gold. "You look beautiful, Juliet!" my mother said happily as she looked at my dress. "I knew it would look lovely on you!" and she stood, coming over to me and hugging my tightly. _

_My father stood from his seat and came over to me. "It brings out your eyes." he said, smiling down at me. I smiled back, and embraced him as well. "Thank you!" I said, reaching over for my mother and bringing her into the embrace as well. "You are the best parents I could ever ask for!" _

_A while later, we all ate a cake for breakfast. It was always something we did for each others' birthdays; eat cake for breakfast. I didn't mind it in the least. The servants had all pitched in a little money and gotten me a little present, too. A new book. I loved it. They were wonderful people, and they were like family to me as well. _

_Then, my family and I spent the whole day together, just like I wanted. And we spent a lot of the day outside. I loved the outdoors, just like my mother. We all sat on the grass and watched the sun set. It was one of the best sunsets I had ever witnessed. _

_Then, when we went inside, that's when the fun ended. They were waiting for us. Those horrible people. They had already killed the servants, and my parents were next. They dragged us to my parents' room, and they tied up my mother and father, making them sit on the ground. I was simply held back by a pair of men. _

"_Let us go!" my mother shouted, struggling in the ropes. _

"_I swear if you hurt a single hair on their heads-" my father said, anger burning in his eyes. _

"_Shut your mouths." a deep voice said, putting a gun to my forehead. My parents obeyed. "That's better." he said, and I saw a smirk spread across his face. They were all wearing hats, and the shadows caused from them made us unable to see their eyes, only their mouths and possible the tips of their noses. _

"_Maxwell Rubin." the man said, slowly strolling over to my father. "What a shame to see you in such a situation." he said, fake pity in his voice. _

"_And your pretty wife." he said, walking over to her. "Caroline." I saw my father's hands clench. It was apparent he didn't like the way he was talking to mother. _

"_And, last but definitely not least." he said, slowly walking towards me. "Your daughter. Juliet." he tapped the barrel of the gun under my chin a few times, slowly. I stared blankly up at him, my face emotionless. _

"_Why are you doing this?" I asked sternly. _

"_I have my reasons." he said, grinning. _

"_What will you gain?" I asked after a moment. _

"_Pardon?" he asked. _

"_You heard me." I said. "Don't play dumb. Since you're doing this, it's obvious you must have a motive. Only a madman goes around killing random and innocent people just for fun." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my mother and father staring at me in astonishment. I had never acted so bold or gotten smart with anyone before. _

"_Why must you know?" he asked. _

"_I have my reasons." I said with a smirk. I was using his own words against him. _

"_Well, it's not like you're going to live to tell anyone." he said, slowly walking around the room, fiddling with the gun in his hands. "Even if you do live, which is highly unlikely, who would you tell? A bird, perhaps?" then, he chuckled. "I'll tell you." then, after a long pause he said, "At your grave." and he laughed a madman's laugh, making us all cringe. _

"_Who are you?" I asked. _

"_Oh, I'm not anyone you would know." he said. _

"_It still wouldn't hurt to tell." I said. _

"_I'll tell you this much:" he said, facing me. "I'm not your normal , average, everyday creature." he said with a grin. 'creature?' I thought. _

"_I agree with you. You're too strange to be normal." I said with a smirk. He growled, but did nothing. I chuckled. _

"_That's enough fun for you." he said, and in a flash, he was standing in font of me, even though he was just across the room. _

_And, before I realized what was happening, he ripped me from the two men's hands, holding me by the throat. He put the gun in his pocket, and wrapped his other hand around my neck. Although his grip wasn't tight, I felt my face grow pale. _

"_Say one more thing." he challenged. I kept my mouth shut, and he chuckled. "Good girl. Too bad. I was hoping to see you fight for your life." I involuntarily shivered, and he grinned. He lifted me from the ground, and I gasped for air. _

"_Get your hands off of my daughter!" my father yelled. _

"_I don't want to!" he said in a whining voice, like a five year-old. Then, he laughed evilly and threw me on the ground, kicking me. _

"_Leave her alone!" my mother shouted. The man picked me up from the ground, and twisted my arms behind my back. I yelped in pain. _

"_I'm having so much fun!" the man said sadistically. _

"_You bastard!" my father screamed at him, trying to wriggle free from the ropes. The man spun me around, and, from out of nowhere, produced a whip. The two men grabbed my arms again, and held me in place. _

_The man held his arm back, and brought it forward with incredible strength. The whip hit me across the stomach, ripping past my clothing and breaking my skin. I screamed in pain, and blood dripped from the wound. _

"_Juliet!" _

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I shot up into a sitting position, letting a small scream escape my lips. I quickly looked around, and I saw that I was in my room, and it was dark outside. '_I haven't relived that in a while._' I thought as the tears fell from my eyes. I pulled my legs up to my chest and buried my face in my knees.

'_Why did they have to die?_' I thought as I cried softly.

"Miss Katheryn?" a voice asked quietly. I recognized the voice as Sebastian's. I didn't bother to look up; I just kept crying. "Whatever is the matter?" I heard him walk over to me, and he laid a hand on my back, gently rubbing it.

"I had a nightmare." I said quietly. "I-I relived. . . m-my parents. . . d-deaths." I said, crying more. I looked up to see his face, and it was illuminated by candlelight from the candle stick he was holding.

Sebastian didn't say a word as he wiped my tears away with his gloved finger. "Don't cry." he said quietly as he resumed gently rubbing my back.

"I watched them die right before my eyes." I said softly, thinking back to the incident. Thankfully I woke up before my dream came to that part. But, it was good to see my parents' faces and hear their voices again. I just wish it hadn't been that way. "It hurt so much." I whispered, my shoulders shaking.

Sebastian set down the candlestick on a table near my bed, and wrapped his arms around me. I pressed my cheek to his chest and stared ahead, feeling his warmth. For a demon, he sure can make me feel better.

After a few minutes, I pulled away and wiped my wet cheeks with my fingertips. "I'm alright now." I said quietly. I let out a sad sigh and stared at my lap.

"Would you like me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" he asked.

"Yes, please." I said, laying down on the bed and turning on my side. I closed my eyes, and I quietly said "Thank you."

After a few moments, which felt like forever, I was finally able to fall back asleep, instead having a pleasant dream.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Aww, a cute little moment there with Sebby and Katheryn. **

**I laughed so hard while writing the part where Sebby calls Katheryn 'Mrs. Phantomhive'. Hahahahahaha! **

**So, this chapter was basically just learning more about Juliet's past. There is more to come about it.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Remember to read, review, follow, and favorite! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Byeeeeeeeeee! :) **


	18. A Special Occasion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji! **

**But I DO own Juliet (Katheryn)! **

**Chapter 18! **

**So many reviews! Yay! **

**Thanks to AnimeFreak145, Maya, I'mNotYourAverageItalianChick, AnimeAvianAmericanShadeslayer, yukiiii-chan, BloodDDB, shika93, and XxLeopardPrintxX for reviewing! **

**AnimeFreak145: I'm so glad you liked it! :) **

**Maya: Thanks! So glad you like it! Grell will definitely show up again sometime in the future. **

**AnimeAvianAmericanShadeslayer: Thanks so much! I checked it out, and it is really awesome! Great job! **

**yukiiii-chan: Thanks! :) **

**BloodDDB: I know, he is a little OOC in this fanfic. But, I had to change his mind for the story to be able to flow better (it also made it easier for me to write. :P ). Glad you like it! **

**shika93: Thanks for all of the reviews! :)**

**Oh, my gosh! This story has received 60 reviews, 4,174+ reviews, 38 followers, and 36 favoriters! Ahhhh! This ****_must _****be celebrated! Just for that, this is gonna be an ****_extra_**** long chapter! **

**Let's get to it now. Sorry this A/N is taking so long. **

**Enjoy! **

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I was in the kitchen, teaching Bardroy how to make one of my favorite sweets. "Now, I want you to chop up those pecans." I said, pushing a handful of them over towards him.

"Alright!" he said, and began cutting. I was teaching him how to make a delicious sweet. It was vanilla flavored, with lots of sugar and some pecans mixed in. It was actually a bit sticky, and best served with milk. The cook I used to have back at home taught me how to make it, since it was one of my favorites.

A little while later, we had the finished product. It was cut up into coin-sized pieces, and there was quite a quantity. We put five on the plate for Ciel, and we decided to share the rest between ourselves. Bardroy poured three glasses of milk, one for Ciel and two for us.

We were placing the plate and glass on the push cart just as Sebastian walked in. "Is the Master's snack ready yet?" he asked.

"Yes." I said. "Be sure to warn him that it can be sticky." I said as he walked out of the room.

"Alright. Thank you, Miss Katheryn and Bardroy." he said as he smiled and shut the door.

"Let's eat!" I said, picking up a piece between my pointer finger and thumb. It stuck to my fingers a bit. I took a bite, and sighed inwardly.

"This is delicious!" Bardroy said happily, popping the rest of his piece into his mouth. "Where did you learn to make this?"

"I don't remember, exactly." I said. I hadn't told any of the servants, save for Sebastian, about who I really was. To them, I was just a commoner. Just then, Mey-Rin popped her head into the door.

"Hello, Bardroy and Katheryn!" she said happily. "What is that you're eating?"

"Sweets." I said. "Want to try?"

"Sure!" she said, and picked up a piece from the plate on the counter, putting it in her mouth. "Mm!" she said. "Wonderful!"

"Have a little milk." I said, pouring her a glass.

"Thank you!" she said, gulping it down. "That was one of the best sweets I've ever tasted!"

"I'm so glad you like it!" I said happily, then poured another glass of milk and put it and a few pieces on another plate, then placing them on a tray.

"I'm going to bring some to Finny." I said, walking to the back door. "Save a few more for me!" I said as I walked out the door. I immediately found Finny among a patch of flowers, about to bend down and weed them.

"Hello, Finny!" I said cheerfully.

"Hello, Katheryn!" he replied. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to the tray in my hand.

"Bardroy and I made this. I thought you might like a little." I said. Finny reached over and picked up a piece, popping it into his mouth. He ate the others, then picked up the glass and drank all the milk.

"Thank you, that was so good!" he said as he set the glass back on the tray.

"I'm glad." I said, smiling and walking away. After eating a few more sweets and cleaning up, Sebastian came in the room.

"Miss Katheryn?" he asked.

"Yes?" I answered, looking up.

"The Master wishes to see you in his study." he said with a small smile. I returned the smile and said, "Of course." I heard Bardroy holding in laughter behind me, so I turned around and glared. He immediately put on a straight face and stared ahead.

'_He needs to stop assuming things._' I thought as I walked up the stairs and to Ciel's study. Once I finally made it, I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard a voice say. I opened the door and shut it behind me.

"You wished to see me?" I asked, taking a few steps further into the room. Ciel looked up, and motioned for me to come closer. I stepped up to his desk, and he motioned for me to come even closer. I stepped around the desk, standing beside his chair.

"Yes?" I asked, bending down so I was face-to-face with him.

"Those sweets were delicious." he said softly, smiling. "Sebastian told me you made them."

"With Bardroy's help." I added, returning his smile. He chuckled, and stood, causing me to take a few steps back to give him room.

Catching me off guard, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. I melted into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. He tasted like the sweets I made. After a few minutes, we heard the door opening faintly. I figured it was only Sebastian, and I honestly didn't care if he saw us like this.

"Ciel!" an unfamiliar voice said. We jumped apart, panting. I turned towards the sound of the voice, and two men were standing there. One smiling innocently, the other grinning mischievously. They looked like foreigners. One had plum-colored hair, the other with snow white hair.

"You sly fox!" the same voice said. It was the man with darker hair that had spoken. I felt my cheeks heat up, and I noticed Ciel was red too. Who were these people?

"P-Prince Soma!" Ciel said, looking very flustered. '_Prince?!_' "And Agni! What the hell are you doing here? Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"We decided to come pay you a visit." he spoke again, walking over to us, the other man trailing behind him. "I had no idea we would find you kissing a pretty girl!" he teased, poking him in the shoulder.

"What's your name?" he asked, turning towards me with a smile. I pushed a smile and said, "Katheryn Brooks, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." with a small curtsy.

"I am Prince Soma. It is good to meet you, too." he said. "This is my servant, Agni." he said, gesturing to the man behind him.

"Hello, Miss. It is wonderful to meet you." he said with a bow. I gave one more smile and asked, "How do you know Ciel?"

"It's a long story." Ciel said, sighing sadly. I arched an eyebrow, but asked nothing more of it.

"And, you said you were a prince?" I asked, turning to Prince Soma.

"Yes. I'm a Prince of Bengal. I'm the 26th child of the King of Bengal." he said, smiling and pointing to himself. '_26? Wow, he has a lot of siblings. . ._' "Why don't we get better acquainted?" he asked, linking arms with me. Before I could respond, he started walking towards the door, dragging me along with him, Agni following behind us.

"Prince Soma!" Ciel shouted. "You can't just drag her away!" Prince Soma looked over his shoulder at Ciel.

"Why, Ciel? Are you jealous?" he asked with a smirk. A faint blush painted Ciel's cheeks, and he stuttered, "N-No! Of course not!"

"Then, would you like to come with us? I was thinking a walk in the town would be nice." he said with an innocent smile.

"Since you offered, I will accompany you." Ciel said. I got the feeling he decided to come just because he _was _jealous of Prince Soma trying to drag me off and away from him. I held back a giggle at the thought.

"I'll go get my coat." I said, gently removing my arm from Prince Soma's. "It's rather cold out."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

A little while later, we were walking through the town. I was walking between Ciel and Prince Soma, and Sebastian and Agni were following behind their Masters. I had learned a lot about Prince Soma and Agni. They were quite an interesting pair.

I was able to hear a little girl and her father talking to each other behind us. It was so cute. Then, I heard the girl whimper. I stopped and turned around. I saw a man that looked to be in his twenties bent over, removing his hand from her backside. The girl's father had the girl pulled close, and had his fist pulled back, about to punch him. I acted faster.

I quickly snatched up Ciel's walking stick, and I hit the molester on the top of the head as hard as I could. He yelled in pain and clutched his head. He stood straight and glared down at me. He was at least a foot taller than me. That didn't stop me from chewing him out.

I stepped up to him, reached up, and slapped him with my gloved hand, leaving a red mark on his cheek. "Who do you think you are!" I shouted at him. "Touching little girls like that! You should be _ashamed _of yourself!" He furrowed his brows and yelled right back.

"Shut up, wench!" he yelled. He was about to slap me back, but I hit him with Ciel's walking stick. _Repeatedly_. "Ow! Ow!" the molester yelled, now on his knees and covering his head with his arms. '_This walking stick is a great weapon. What the hell is it made of?_'

"Beat it, pervert!" I shouted at him. He scrambled to his feet and ran away, screaming, "Mommy!" I put the walking stick on the ground, and held the top of it, smirking in triumph. Then, I turned to the little girl, bending down to her height.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" I asked gently. She was clutching her father's pant leg. She nodded shyly, then wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Thank you, nice lady!" she said in a sweet and high-pitched voice.

"You don't have to thank me." I said as she pulled away. I kept a hand on her shoulder and gave a tender smile. "I'm only glad that he didn't get away with it." the girl giggled, and I giggled with her. Then, I stood straight and looked up at the girl's father.

"Thank you so much, miss." he said with a smile.

"You don't have to thank me!" I said, smiling and holding up my free hand.

"I have to thank you somehow." he said, then began reaching in his pockets. "Now, where's my wallet?" he mumbled.

"No, no." I said, smiling sweetly as he paused. "I don't need money. The only 'thank you' I need is the knowledge that your little girl is safe." I said, glancing down at her. She was beaming up at me. '_Such a room brightening-smile. . ._'

"Is there _anything _I can do for you?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, there is one thing." I said, looking away with a sad expression.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Protect her smile." I said, looking back at him and smiling. "It would be horrible if something were to happen to it." '_I don't want her smile to fade away like mine did._' I thought, not voicing the thought.

"I will." the man said, also smiling. The little girl squealed with happiness. The man chuckled, and picked her up, placing her on his hip. "Thank you, once again." he said as he walked away, giving me one last smile. The girl looked over his shoulder, waving and smiling. I smiled and gave a small wave back.

"They remind me so much of how _my_ father and I used to be." I said quietly, smiling sadly. I could feel tears reach my eyes. I forced them back. '_Before he was killed._' I blinked, and handed Ciel his walking stick back.

"Your walking stick, sir." I said with a smile. He chucked, and took it.

"That was quite impressive, Miss Katheryn." Agni said, still smiling.

"Yes. I have to admit, I'm a bit afraid of you now." Prince Soma said, laughing. I laughed with him. "What was that move called?" he asked as we started walking again.

"It's called," I said, coming up with a name on the spot. "'hitting a perverted man with a walking stick'." I said, smiling. Ciel laughed. It wasn't his usual chuckle, it was an actual laugh. '_I think this is the first time I've heard him actually laugh._' I thought as I looked at him.

"You simply _must_ teach it to me sometime." Sebastian said jokingly, making us all laugh.

I felt Ciel gently elbow me in the side, and I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He had his elbow bent and outstretched to me slightly. Ciel smiled softly when he noticed me looking at him, and I smiled back. I wrapped my arm around his as we continued to walk.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was now December 13th, the day before Ciel's birthday. I was pondering on what to get him. What could he possibly want? I soon found myself wandering around the garden, although Finny was nowhere in sight. I sat down on a stone bench and sighed.

"Whatever is the matter, my lady?" a deep voice asked. I gasped and spun around.

"Ciel?" I asked. He was standing right behind me. '_What the hell?_' "How is your voice that low?" I asked, clearly shocked.

"I've been practicing." he said, his voice back to normal. He chuckled. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"A little." I said, laughing lightly. I scooted over to make room on the bench for Ciel. He sat down beside me, then turned to me.

"What were you sighing about?" he asked.

"What do you want for your birthday?" I asked, catching Ciel off guard a bit.

"I don't want anything." he said, smiling softly. "I already have all I need." he said, looking directly at me. My heart fluttered, and I felt my cheeks heat up. He chuckled at my reaction. "You're so cute when you blush." he said, and reached out, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I blushed harder.

"Stop it, Ciel!" I said, giggling. He laughed. "But really, want do you want for your birthday?" I asked, my face serious.

"I want to wake up to your smiling face." he said, smiling at me. I smiled back. '_I can make that happen._'

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next morning, Sebastian woke me up early. I quickly got dressed, and walked with Sebastian to Ciel's room, where he was sleeping. I quietly opened the door, and stood by Ciel's bedside. He was still sleeping soundly. Sebastian went to open the curtains and light flooded into the room.

"Time to wake up, Ciel!" I said cheerfully, gently shaking his shoulder. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them, he seemed shocked to see me.

"Happy birthday, Ciel!" I said with a smile as he sat up. I leaned forward and gently held the side of his head to my chest, hugging him.

"K-Katheryn!" Ciel stuttered. When I pulled away, I bent forward and smiled at him. His cheeks were a bit pink. "What are you doing here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You said that for your birthday, you wanted to wake up to my smiling face!" I said, giving a big smile and gently pinching his cheek. "I'm giving you your birthday present, silly!" Ciel smiled, and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close.

"Thank you." he said softly. I giggled and hugged him back.

"It's my pleasure."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

A little while later, we were greeted by a surprise guest. A young girl about our age with yellow hair and emerald green eyes came bursting through the door yelling in a high-pitched voice, "CIELLLLL!" she nearly tackled him to the floor, and she hugged him tightly. "Ciel! Oh, I'm so glad to see you! Happy birthday, my dear cousin!" she shouted, now spinning around, with Ciel yelling out of dizziness.

'_It's just a guess, but I think she's his cousin._' I thought, watching the two of them from the sidelines with Sebastian. '_I wonder who she is, exactly?_'

When she finally paused, she turned and saw me standing with Sebastian. "Who are you?" she asked, walking up to me with wide, curious eyes.

"I'm Katheryn Brooks, miss." I said politely with a smile and small curtsy.

"Oh! It's wonderful to meet you Katheryn!" she exclaimed. "I'm Elizabeth Midford; Ciel's cousin! But please, call me Lizzie!" she said happily. "And oh! Aren't you just adorable!" she said, looking me up and down. "Your eyes are simply stunning!" she said, leaning in as if to get a better look.

"Why, thank you, Lizzie!" I said, smiling at her despite the fact I was a bit creeped out by her enthusiasm.

She gasped. "You called me Lizzie!" '_You told me to. . ._' "Oh, I can never get Ciel to call me that!" she said, now hugging me tightly. I froze for a moment, then hesitantly wrapped my arms around her. I giggled.

"So, what is your relationship with my cousin?" she asked, pulling away. I froze, and my eyes widened. I felt my cheeks turn a shade of pink.

"Huh?" I asked, not thinking of anything else to say.

"Are you just friends? Or, are you two something _more_?" she asked, smiling.

"I-I" I stuttered, like an idiot. In the background, I could see Ciel blushing.

"Tell me!" she said, bouncing on her heels in anticipation.

"Uhh. . ."

"Well, let me ask you this: have you two kissed?" Ceil's face was now tomato red, and I was sure mine was too. "Have you?" she asked, turning to Ciel. Ciel mumbled something under his breath. "What was that, Ciel?" she asked. He mumbled again. "Speak up, Ciel!" Lizzie said.

"Yes, dammit!" Ciel hollered, his face turning even redder. Lizzie gasped, then began to squeal.

"My goodness! I just _knew _it!" Lizzie squealed. "You two look sooooo _cute _together!" she exclaimed, grabbing my wrist and pulling me over towards Ciel. She placed me beside him and stood back, admiring us like we were a painting. Then, she squealed again.

"Could you two kiss for me to see?" she asked. Ciel was blushing a crimson red. I was sure I was too, since my cheeks stung like fire.

"Elizabeth-" Ciel started.

"Please, Ciel?" she pleaded. "It would be so adorable! Pleeeeaaaaase? For me?" she asked, a hopeful smile on her face. Ciel sighed slowly and looked away.

Then, he grabbed my arms and turned me so I was facing him. Before I realized what was going on, Ciel's lips pressed against mine. Lizzie was squealing loudly in the background. He pulled away, releasing me from his hold.

"Oh, my goodness! That was so adorable! Sebastian, did you see that?" Lizzie asked, turning to face him. He looked very amused.

"Yes, my lady. I saw." he said with a smile, looking down at her.

"Wasn't it totally cute!?"

"Yes, my lady. Very cute." he said, chuckling. I groaned and stared at the ground.

"I do hope you are happy now, Elizabeth." Ciel said, also staring at the ground.

"Oh, yes! Very happy!" she said. Then, out of nowhere, she grabbed my wrist. "Lets go get you dressed in something for Ciel's birthday party!" she said, dragging me away.

"Party?" Ciel shouted at her.

"Yes, Ciel!" she hollered back. "I'm going to throw you a party whether you like it or not!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

We were now all gathered in the dining room, a cake sitting in front of Ciel. He looked a bit grumpy. Lizzie was wearing a light pink dress, and she had made me wear a blue dress. She said it was because it matched my eyes, and Ciel was wearing blue, too.

"Make a wish, Ciel!" Lizzie said, smiling happily. Ciel stared at the single candle on the cake for a moment, then leaned forward and blew it out with a single breath. We all clapped and smiled.

"Happy birthday, Ciel!" we all said. I bent forward and wrapped my arms around him, pressing my cheek to his soft one.

"Happy birthday." I said as I pulled away far enough to look at him. He smiled softly at me, and I placed a small kiss on his cheek. "So, how old are you now?" I asked as I pulled away. I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Fourteen." he said simply.

"You're older than me now!" I said, giggling. "You know," I said, bending down again. "I think you've gotten taller." I said, gently tugging on his cheek.

"Really?" he asked, staring up at me as I stood straight again. I giggled.

"You really want to be taller, don't you?" I asked, trying not to burst out in laughter. Ciel glared lightly at me.

"You know the answer to that." he said, and I laughed.

We all sat down and ate Ciel's birthday cake. Bardroy had done a rather good job without my help. It was delicious. After a little while, Lizzie finally left for home. Ciel and I said our good nights, and we left for bed. When I entered my room, I shut the door behind me and sighed happily. I really enjoyed being with Ciel.

After I got dressed for bed, I sat on the edge of the bed, thinking. My feelings for Ciel were growing stronger with every passing day. I felt that I was falling in love with him. As I sat, thinking things over, there was a soft knock on my door.

"Come in." I said. Sebastian entered, much to my surprise. He explained that Ciel was going to have a nightmare tonight, and asked me if I could console him. I agreed.

I followed behind him as he led the way to Ciel's room, my bare feet walking over the cold, hard floor. As I stared at his broad back, I thought '_It's sometimes hard to believe he's a demon._'

Once we arrived, Sebastian opened the door for me, and I stepped inside. Ciel was staring upwards, a sad look in his eyes. I went to his bedside and bent forward, gently stroking his soft, navy blue hair.

"Hello, Ciel." I said. Ciel smiled sadly and softly up at me. "I'm here. Don't worry." Ciel scooted over on the bed, and gently patted the empty space beside him, inviting me to sit beside him.

I slid under the covers beside him, and he pulled me close, hugging me tightly. I placed one of my hands on his chest, the other on his side. I gently stroked my fingertips over him, trying to calm his racing heart. I could feel it against my hand.

"It's alright, Ciel." I said soothingly. He was taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself. His hands were shaking. "I'm right here." I whispered. "I won't let anything happen to you."

After a few minutes, his heart rate slowed down to normal speed, and his hands were no longer shaking. I looked up to his eyes to find he was already looking at me. I smiled at him, and he returned a shakier version of it.

"Everything's going to be just fine." I said, reaching up a hand and stroking his soft, pale cheek with my fingertips. I leaned forward and placed a small yet tender kiss on his lips. When I pulled away, he seemed even calmer than before. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Thank you." he said quietly.

"You don't have to thank me." I said, resting my head on his pillow.

"Could you please stay with me? At least until I fall asleep." he said.

"I'll stay with you forever." I said. I blushed as I realized what I just said. Ciel blushed too, but chuckled.

"I'm glad." he said, pulling me even closer. I rested my forehead against his chest and breathed in his scent, letting it fill my lungs. He smelled like tea. After a few more minutes, his breathing slowed to that of a sleeping person's. Not long after, I followed suit. We spent the entire night in each others arms.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Sebastian's POV **

As I was getting the young Master ready for bed, I wandered about in my thoughts. I had noticed my Master's soul beginning to change. Katheryn was picking up the pieces of his broken soul and putting him back together again. But, there was something there; a feeling I couldn't place. Something that had never been a feeling within the young Master. I couldn't figure out what is was, for I had never experienced it myself.

"Sebastian?" my Master asked quietly.

"Yes, my Lord?" I answered.

"Can. . . can I tell you something?" he asked.

"Of course, my Lord." I answered, buttoning up his night shirt.

"I think. . . I'm in love with Katheryn." he admitted slowly. My eyes widened momentarily. So that was the strange feeling within his soul. _Love_.

When I was just about to leave, he spoke up again. "Sebastian." he said quietly. I looked back at him. He was staring up at the ceiling.

"Yes, my Lord?" I asked, turning around fully to face him.

"I'm going to have a nightmare tonight." he said, voice still quiet. "I always do on this night." I smiled softly.

"I think I have the solution. I will be right back, my Lord." I said, walking out the door, carrying the candlestick with one hand. I soon came upon the familiar door, and I knocked.

"Come in." a voice from inside said. I slowly opened the door to see a young girl in a night dress sitting upon the edge of the bed. Katheryn. The girl my Master is falling in love with. I could sense the same feelings within her soul; she was falling for him, too.

"My Lord cannot sleep." I said. "As you already know, today was the day his parents died four years ago. That memory haunts his dreams every year on this night. Would it be possible for you to come and comfort him?" I asked.

She smiled sadly and softly. "Of course." I led the way, her following behind me in her bare feet. Once we arrived at the already open door, I slipped into the room, standing aside so Katheryn could pass. She went over to his bedside, and bent forward, gently stroking his hair.

"Hello, Ciel." she said quietly. He smiled softly up at her. "I'm here. Don't worry." she said. My master scooted over on the bed, and patted the space beside him. Katheryn crawled under the sheets, and he pulled her close, holding her body to his tightly. She continued to whisper soothing words to him, and he eventually calmed down.

Soon after, they both fell fast asleep, holding each other close. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. I quietly left the room and softly shut the door behind me. As I wandered he halls of he mansion, I explored my thoughts.

'_Is something wrong with me?_' I thought as I looked over the facts. I was bound to Ciel Phantomhive, a once broken and lost soul. Out of nowhere, Juliet Rubin appeared. She slowly began to heal and mend his broken heart. Why aren't I upset about this? I am a demon, after all.

Any other time, I would be furious that someone was taking my meal away from me. Not this time. I actually felt. . . glad. I was happy to see him finally find happiness. Usually I would want my meal to be as broken and lost as possible; the more lost, the better the taste. He's slowly losing that. Yet, I'm not the least bit angry. If anything, I'm angry with myself for not being angry.

I was beginning to care for Ciel Phantomhive. I was starting to care for _him_; not his soul. I had only heard about it before; and, at first, I thought it was the most ridiculous thing ever. But now, I'm having second thoughts. I used to only care about his soul, but now, I care for _him. _As unusual or ridiculous as it may be, it was true. Ciel Phantomhive may be arrogant and sometimes cruel, but I still cared about him. His soul was slowly being put back together, and I didn't mind in the least. I was happy for him.

I wanted to remain by his side, just like I had promised four years ago. And I would strive to stay by his side like I said I would. Not just to keep my promise, but because I wanted to. I do not lie.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Ooooo, Sebby admitted he cares about Ciel! Yay! Also, Ciel and Katheryn are both falling in love with each other! So cute! **

**I really loved writing that last little fluff moment with Ciel and Katheryn. Did you like it? I hope so. **

**This was a realllllly long chapter, just like I promised! It took for frickin' ****_ever _****to write! Haha. I really liked the chapter as a whole too, and I hope you did as well! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Remember to read, review, follow, and favorite! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Byeeeeeeeeee! :) **


End file.
